Only She Knows
by xYuna
Summary: The Great Race has began. What happens if the crew finds things out of the new mechanic they should never know? What if the things where she ran away of, happens? Will Molly trust the right people, and find the truth? MollyxAikka, Done.
1. Frozen Mind

**My second story, and I had this in mind for a long time. Sets during second episode, may include some chaps based on episodes, however the words not always are the same;). **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OSR!**

**Chapter 1: Frozen Mind**

**A little prologue:****  
Molly/Eva, whatever, lost the first 7 years after her dead left her, so it would be from 6-13 year. She did remembered the important things, you'll see them later in the story. **  
Molly came to the realize. She had found her father back! She blinked her eyes.

Yes, but he knew her as Molly. Horrible moment it was, when Eva knew Don Wei, her own father, didn't recognized her. She doesn't even know what was in her mind to even come with him to Alwas, for the race.

The team didn't liked her anyway, well, she thought that.

Well, anyway, she got the stuff that was needed for the Arrow, so she could do something for the team to. She was almost there when she saw the doors where closed.

She jumped off her Rocket-Seat, and ran to the doors.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you guys?"

"Anybody there?!" She shouted and banged on the door.

No respond.

"Open up!" and she kicked the door.

"If you guys think I'm just gonna hang out, and wait for you guys , you're dreamin'!" She rolled her eyes, with a look who said enough off what-ever, and decided to walk to the sound she just heard; she heard a crowd yelling, and roaring, probably the races where held there.

She ran down the steps, hoping to find her team, when she bumped into someone or something.

"Auch.. I'm sorry, I hope your not.." She screamed as she saw what she'd bumped into, a large alien with tubes sticking out of him.

In a reflex she jumped back, and bumped into another, with a tank attached to its back.

She ran forwards again, being trapped in a whole bunch of small aliens, where she got stuck in.

A hand grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the hoard.

"Are you all right?" a gentle voice said.

Eva looked up, and blushed as she saw the person who helped her. He wore white robes, a sword at his belt, and some kind off head ornament, had a darkly tanned skin, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, and what she could think of, kind off Elvin ears. All in one the most cutest guy she had ever met.

"Aren't you a bit young to running around without parental guidance?"

Eva's blush faded away. Ok, no he wasn't cute, more rude.

"Hmpf, you really thought I was scared?" She stood up and dusted the filth of her.

"You should see the teachers of my boarding school, now THAT'S scary. Anyway, where are _your _parents? You're not older then I am." She crossed her arms on a way of rudeness that was needed to teach that boy some manners.

"In Earth-years perhaps.." he replied amused by her reaction.

"Prince." The boy turned around. "Prince Aikka, come here" an old man who looked kind off like Aikka yelled.

"You're dad is calling you." She froze. "wait, Prince?"

He turned around, smiling, as he bowed. "Forgive me."

She had to blush again, till she heard a familiar voice. "Hey you, stow-away girl! Over here!" Molly turned around, and walked to her team, heading for Stan.

"Here's your stuff."

Stan blinked his eyes. "Thanks, looks good."

Molly looked hopeful to her dad, but all his attention was to the arena. She sat down next to Jordan.

"The name's Ev-" she corrected herself quickly. "It's Molly, got it gunnerboy?"

Jordan didn't seemed so happy about this sentence, but before he could reply, the Avatar appeared.

"Greeting Racers.." His loud voice could be heard all over to their pit. "You have been brought to the race of Oban, for as intention the Ultimate Prize.."

"Ultimate Prize?" repeated Don Wei confused.

"There are 96 teams here, 6 will race in the finals, 3 will go to Oban, 1 will win.. Race like the wind champions, towards Oban, and the Ultimate Prize.." He vanished just as quickly as he got there.

3 Aliens came forwards in the temple for the audience, who said; "We declared the races officially open! For the first race we call forth Nourasion and Meril!"

A large blue beetle came outside, with on it, no one else then the prince.

"Hey, there's the prince!" Eva stood up in a mix of confusedness and happiness.

"What do you mean 'The Prince'?" He gave the prince and his beetle a disgusting look. "A Nourasion. I heard those lowlifes are friends with the Croggs!"

Molly was about to respond when she noticed the prince looked at her and smiled.

She blushed. "I think he is kinda cute.."

"WHAT?!"

Out of the other entrance a large ship with many spikes came out. Jordan grinned.

"Take a last look at Prince Charming. He won't know what squashed him. Ha!"

Molly glared at him, and did the typical bitch-thing, she turned her head back with her hairs in the air, even if it wasn't her meaning to do it.

After the stones and the circle went down, both racers started to.. well.. race. The race was close. The prince did slammed into a wall once, but managed to recover, shoot an arrow on the other ship, right into a whole, and the ship went down. Prince Aikka flew back a little, and gave the other racer a respectful bow, as he turned around and flew to the finish.

"Haa, great!" Molly said happily as she put her hands in each other next to her face.

Jordan's hand came under his head. "Traitor.." he said softly.

The team went back to the pit, but Molly didn't want to, and she walked very slow behind them.

The prince seemed to notice, and smiled, leaving G'dar alone for just a minute, as he walked to the bored Earth-Girl.

"Sorry, but I believe I totally forgot to introduce myself." He said so that Molly scared and jumped into the air for a little.

"sjesus.." she said softly.

"Sjesus?" He asked confused.

Molly couldn't do anything else then laugh, and the prince only smiled.

"I am Molly" Molly said after she stopped laughing, the lie came out much easier then she thought.

"Prince Aikka" he said as he smiled to.

"I saw you watched my race." Molly smiled.

"Yeah, awesome!" she said happily.

"Thank you. I looked forward to see your team race."

"Thanks, but I wont be the one who is racing though, that is why Rick is here.." she noticed she didn't sounded so happy. Maybe she finally knew she had no place of being here.

"To bad, but then again.." he never made his sentence done, since Molly froze when someone called her.

"Molly, hurry up would ya?" No one else then Jordan. Molly noticed that the team was already gone, and Jordan came back to get her. To save any trouble, Molly quickly said goodbye, and ran to Jordan, leaving a confused Aikka.

He didn't had the time to say goodbye! It made him laugh, she was.. really strange..

"What where you doing with that Prince?"

"You know Jordan, there is something, that exists for million of years, and I believe it is talking. Might search it in dictionary."

"Ha-Ha, very funny.. you should keep a distance from him, he works with the Crogg's!"

"Whatever you want.." Molly didn't felt anything for fights today. Still, Jordan wasn't happy with this. After he talked about the prince for the whole while back to the pit, Molly stood still, put her hands on her hips, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Since when you became my dad?! Don't be such a bush buddy!" With that words she walked back to the pit, leaving Jordan behind.

Molly locked herself up in her room, the room she actually had to share with Jordan, but when she heard that, she made a thousand of reasons why she needed a room for herself, and fought with Don Wei. After some help of Rick, she got her way, and she was proud on it.

Molly came to the realize that she had no clue where her bag was. Frustrated she walked downstairs.

"Did any one had seen my bag?" she practically yelled, so everyone looked up.

"Yes it is there, with the others. Why such a deal?"

She didn't responded on it. Jordan dropped his guns and stood with Molly.

"Aha, a diary isn't it?" Eva looked up.

"No, those are to easy to steal for guys like you."

"What's in it then?"

"Non of your business, mate"

Jordan walked back to his guns as Molly found her bag and run upstairs.

Quickly she opened it. Good, she thought, and she counted the things.

She shove the 2 swords and the bow away a little bit, and grabbed a photo of her and Don Wei. She looked at it for a long time, and put it back.

When she got her clothes out of it, and putted it on the closet (It wasn't very much though, she didn't packed so much with her to her search to Don Wei.. xD), and left the rest in her bag, as she shove it under her bed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I'm leaving it here, got no fantasy now, lol. More reviews is more updates;)! If I know you like it, I will write more..:)! Sorry for short chappie, make them longer next time!:)! Ghehe..xD xxx Me**


	2. Be Prepared!

**Chapter 2: Be Prepared**

Molly screamed. She just had another nightmare, about her mother, but this time the nightmare of the crash of Rick and Jordan came with it.

She heard someone knocking on the door, probably someone who wanted to ask why she screamed.

She yawned, and sat up.

Molly went downstairs. There, Don Wei was ruling the silence.

"Rick would probably not race for a few weeks. We have been granted a rematch today, and we need a replacement pilot. Any volunteers?"

Molly replaced herself.

"Maybe I could.." Don Wei interrupted her.

"Jordan, until further notice you have been promoted to temporary pilot for the earth team." Jordan shocked.

He got in the Arrow 2, pushed the wrong button, all in one a total failure. He flew fast over the lake, almost ran over Molly, and crashed for Molly with the reactors on each Molly's side, while Molly was sitting on the ground, scared. Jordan himself, was upside down in the pilot seat.

"Sorry guys, I'm a gunner, I break things.." He said sadly to Koji and Stan.

"Don't worry about it, it was a good first try.." Koji tried to cheer him up.

Molly couldn't let a giggle away, a good first try? Even her first try was better, and the first time she did it, she was.. well.. she had no idea.. as long as her memory can go back the first time was 13.

She didn't listened what Don said, but she did saw Koji and Stan shocked.

"Oh no, we're jus simple mechanics, we weren't meant to fly." They responded quickly.

"I guess that only leaves me!" Molly said happily after a moment silence.

"Let me fly it, I'm a great pilot, honest. Though I never been in a real star-racer, but a machine is a machine is a machine! Right guys?"  
Silence.

They looked doubtful. Don Wei sighed.

"Molly, I appreciate your loyalty, but I cannot let an outsider, let alone a girl, be pilot of the Arrow 2, if there is a chance for you to die." Don Wei said stern.

Molly leaned to the wall again.

"At least try me out, you won't be disappointment!"

"I said no Molly. Well, the only chance we got is to go to the council, and ask for a reprieve."

Molly sighed annoyed, she didn't came here to have the same time as on her boarding school.. and she walked outside, where she lay down in the grass when the team left.

"Well what's your problem, Molly?" a voice said above her, and the head of Satis showed himself.

"I came her to find my father, and the only thing I find out is that he's changed in a huge way.."

"Whose problems are we talking about, yours, or your fathers?"

Molly thought. She had no idea.

"Just go away!" she said angry to him, as she turned around, to find only that the alien was gone.

Then she had an idea, and sneaked to the hangar, where she got in the Arrow, and sat in the pilot seat.

But it was way to big for her, her feet didn't even reached the pedals.

"This could be a problem.."

She climbed out, walked a circle, and spotted her Rocket-Seat. She grinned and walked to it.

Don Wei and the others came back. Don Wei was muttering angry in himself, while the others tried to convince him not to race.

He stopped when he saw the Arrow 2 started, and Molly was waving out off the pilot-seat.

"Molly, get down from there! Jordan, stop her!" Don Wei shouted.

Jordan ran up the stairs, and jumped on the glass that surrounded the pilot-seat's area, and knocked on it.

"Molly, get out of there now!"

"No Jordan, we can still win this race! Now are you with me or are you with me?"

Jordan doubted, but then nodded and crawled to the gunner-seat.

Molly started the Arrow again, and flew past Don.

"Don't worry! I will be home soon!" she said in herself.

She didn't past the entrance hanger so easy as she thought, when she realized she almost crashed in front of the judges.

She popped the glass away, and stood up. "Pilot Molly, reporting for the Earth-Team!"

The 3 aliens looked at each other.

"No Molly on the list here."

"Well, she looks quite human."

"That settles it. Racers, on your places!"

Molly did a good job, but she also rammed Grooor's craft.

"Why is that ship so unstable?" Don Wei said to Koji and Stan.

"It appears to have a rocket-seat installed, sir"

"Molly, listen to me. You are not the earth team's pilot!"

Molly didn't listened, she focused to hard on the race.

"Molly, if you can hear me, boost the side thrusters, which should increase stability." Koji said suddenly.

Molly sighed relieved, happy that someone helped her.

"Koji, you're a genius!!" she yelled happily when his advice worked.

"I'm just a normal mechanic." Koji said while replacing his glasses.

**(AN: Okay, I am really not gonna do all the race-information, im sure everyone saw it, else, see the eps first for reading all stories. Deal with it;))**

Molly sat down against a tree.

Unbelievable. They had won, and still it wasn't good enough for that manager of theirs.

How could her dad ever turned that way?

It was just scary.

Strangely enough, she didn't cried. However she did felt them coming up.

She stroke her hand through her hair, and breath in deeply.

Molly froze. Her head.. why did she had those horrible flashbacks sometimes?

The last 2 years she had seen flashbacks of the 7 years she lost, and it hurt huge. Molly remembers while she had one in a lesson, well, she knew it passed long, so long that she had seen a doctor cause of the headache.

But now, she had the feeling her head exploded, and it was just a single picture.

She didn't even saw it good, only a blue color.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice said.

Molly froze. She knew that voice, and she turned around, when she saw Prince Aikka.

She didn't blushed this time, she was far to angry, and stressed.

"O, hey.."

Prince Aikka looked confused at her, he knew she suffered in something, and he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Molly didn't said anything, it was non of his business.

Aikka smiled cause of her willfulness, but felt that the girl wanted to be alone, so he left.

Molly sighed.

-

When Molly knew the team would be gone, she sneaked in again. Today she would inspect the area here.

She got her bag out, but on her favorite clothes (a brown cloth bonded as a skirt on her hips, and a beige t-shirt.. xD), and for all security, she bonded her belt with the 2 swords on her hip.

Molly walked through the.. city, as the people on Alwas called it. Molly herself found it more like a.. little village, though there where nice things to buy, in fact that she didn't had any money.

She grinned as she saw some kids playing, who immediately stopped when they saw her, what caused that she lost her smile. She did looked frightening for children with that clothes and weapons.

The children walked over and played again, and Molly secretly watched it for a minute.

She walked through, till she reached the end, where a part of the forest began.

She walked through it, till she reached the spot she discovered the day before, it was a beautiful lake. There she sat down.

-

Meanwhile, Aikka dropped his bow. He already fired some arrows, and he didn't had any mood for it actually. So, he could relax anyway, if he just told his fencing-master he did trained. He grinned. Here he could do that, at home, even when he sleeps he got guards.

Is eyes felt over the area, till they spotted a girl, who was sitting on the ground, facing the water.

_Molly.._ he thought after inspecting the girl from a long distance, though it was not hard to recognize the red-black hairs, but this time she had different clothes, which noticed him.

He stood up, and made his way to her.

-

"Where is that goddamn girl?" Don Wei yelled when he came off the stairs.

Koji and Stan didn't looked up, they answered that question before; We don't know sir.

Jordan didn't answered it.

"Uhm.. I have no idea.. somewhere to the city?"

"Fine, Jordan, go look for her, tell her that we got another race."

"man, why do I always have to do the nasty things.." he said quiet enough to Koji and Stan so Don Wei wouldn't hear it.

-

Molly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Finally, some nature._

Though it was not so nice here as the place she can hardly remember, she loved it better then Earth. On Earth you can hardly find a little piece of nature, who isn't taken by tourists.

Sound behind her.

She opened her eyes.

They just really thought people could surprise her with any spying?

Before she realized, she stood up in no time, grabbed her sword, and held it next to her, on a way she can attack from any side.

Aikka scared.

Wow, she was quick.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Lady Molly, but I didn't realized you thought I might be a.. enemy?"

No sound of Molly's mound. She knew it was the Prince, and that he was no fatal danger to her, but she kept her position.

It made Aikka uncomfortable. This girl must have been through allot.

Molly replaced herself a little bit.

"I did not scared, really. I just heard some one, and in every security, as you know the Croggs are here, I just grabbed my swords."

Prince Aikka slowly nodded.

Weapons lower again.

"But, otherwise, I do not trust people so easily."

Aikka wanted to respond.

"That I was gentle the time before, was because I knew for _sure _that you wouldn't hurt me, with all those people around. Now, we are alone in a forest, so I might be more.. careful."

Though he didn't really liked the respond, he did understood her.

Molly putted her swords on their places again, and sat down, still a hand on one of them.

She just.. felt that she could trust him. Like she met him before. Like she knew just everything about him.

So did Aikka.

He sat down next to her, while they both where still silent.

"Why are.. how.."

Okay, now she had to smile.

"I have those for security, I told."

"but.."

"I didn't knew where I learned it from, since I lost.."

She doubted. Would she tell him?

She looked in his eyes, searching for a sprinkling of trust.

What she found scared her. It was a deep warmth, full trust, its just..

Then she had to smile, he also looked like he was desperate for information.

"I lost 7 full years of my past, it really sucks.."

"Aha.."

Okay, that sounded sarcastic, Aikka thought. He quickly smiled.

Again Aikka opened his mouth to say something, and again he was broke off by a voice.

"MMMMOOOOLLLLYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Molly shivered and looked disgusted.

She stood up and turned from the water, as she faced Jordan who just came out of the trees-mania.

"yes Jordan?" she asked even more sarcastic as Aikka said 'aha'.

Jordan's eyes felt on the prince.

"what are you doing here? Especially with him." He said as he watched at Prince Aikka who raised himself up to.

"Him, has a name!"

"so what?"

Molly sighed.

"Come on Molly, I do not want to hang out with the lapdog of the Croggs!"

This caught Aikka's attention.

"Lapdog?" he asked angry as his hand moved itself to his knife, and Jordan already stood for fight-position.

_Boys.. _Molly slowly thought, as she stood between.

"Quit it." She said fast and angry, just the way like; do not protest me or else..!

Aikka's hand removed itself, and he bowed to Molly.

"It was a pleasure, my Lady." And he walked back to his train-place.

Molly turned to Jordan, and stared at him.

Jordan stared back. "What?"

"Well, why are you searching for me?"

"Oh, of course. Don wants you to race."

"That's not funny."

"it is, Molly."

Molly looked next to her, to the trees. She could swear..

"Okay, fine. Come." And she dragged Jordan with her to their pit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tadáá!! BTW: Thanks for the reviews! And Yuppy, I made you to a total idiot, sorry, but the way you acted on the chat room (somewhere else;)) just drove me nuts, and now I am hyper, and I blame you. Key? Though I do not mind, but my parents do.. hehe..-.-. **

**Chappie was short, but I didn't felt for long chap! So? Sue me!**

**Anyway, I am having study week next week! Yaay, and Ugh. I have free after 2 hours.. HOEHOEHOE! **

**NEXT: **Race with Flint, and I like to keep the rest secret! MUWHAAAA:)!


	3. Hard Life

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you all made my day!!:)!**

**Chapter 3: Hard Life**

Molly sighed as she started the Arrow, ready to take off.

Jordan popped up in a screen.

"Tell me Molly, did you get along well with your dad?"

Molly woke up of her daydreams.

"What about my dad?" She responded back as the glass around her closed.

"I just hope your relationship with him, is better then you and.. Don Wei.."

Molly blinked her eyes.

"My father is a great man. He adores me."

"Yeah.. I get it.. the little princess looking for.."

"Buckle up!" Molly interrupted him.

The people on the arena cheered.

"We continue the second the second round of pre-selections with the Earth-Team!" The judges announced.

The Arrow came out of one off the entrances.

"And now.. the one were all been waiting for.."

Another ship came out of their entrance, and the people cheered.

"The champion of Alwas, our beloved planet."

"The great, the powerful.."

"The mighty Flint!"

**(AN: Okay, you all have seen the rest of the race, I'm going on.)**

Molly sighed deeply.

They won the race, but it was close. The race was cheated, but Molly knew that Flint was to proud to never let a bet away.

But, the thing that was really bothering her, was the reaction of Don. How could he acted so nice all sudden?

There must be something behind, if she could only figure out what.. well, they still had 2 days before the new race, so she could relax.

Again, she walked to her spot in the forest, she simply loved it there.

Though she didn't had to worry for Toros, who was racing now, she did bring along her weapons.

Maybe it was the fact why she was so afraid of him, cause he was an enemy of earth, or maybe a lost memory.

About memories, where did she knew those blue eyes from the Prince from?

She could know sure, she knew those eyes.

"mmm.." she said to herself softly, when there was a little bit of wind.

Molly froze.

This time she knew for sure, she heard something next to her.

She didn't let anything or anyone notice she had heard it, and stood on her position, as the sound came closer.

Now it was out of the trees.

Molly still had no idea what it was.

In a second Molly stood up, but she canceled her attack when she saw what it was, and froze.

"Why do you always do like you are gonna jump on me by surprise?" she asked in a mix of humor and irritations, when she saw it was Prince Aikka.

Prince Aikka only grinned, as he sat down next to her.

"How did you know everything so quickly?"

"Aha, you want to know the secrets of feeling Earth?"

He slowly nodded.

Molly grinned. "You don't just learn that in 1, 2, 3, you know. It took me from.. I think my 6 to my 13, but after my 13th, I already could do it."

"try me."

Molly looked forwards again, and tried to remember one flashback she had, when she first practiced it.

"okay, you do know this is not kinda moving earth around, you know?"

The prince smiled, but nodded.

Molly doubted. Could she trust him? Then again, she watched at him, and saw the warm look she knew for something, and she took a chance.

"Okay, I want to ask you something. Just answer it okay?"

Nod.

"well.." Molly started. "what is nature to you?"

Aikka blinked his eyes. Wow, that was unexpected. He had no idea what nature was for him.

Molly saw the doubt in the Prince's eyes, and laughed.

"You have no idea, don't you?"

The Prince nodded slowly, little bit shamed.

Molly stood up.

"You know how to handle 2 swords? Like mine's.." She said as she pulled out her swords.

Prince Aikka looked at the swords, he knew how to handle bow and arrow, and his sword, but those swords he never used, so he shook his head.

Molly smiled, she didn't expect better.

"Catch." She said as she throw the sword.

Prince Aikka didn't catch it, cause the pain he could trouble himself with if he caught it wrong.

"Aha, reflections Prince, one of the things!"

Prince Aikka picked up the sword slowly.

"Now defend yourself!"

That continued with fighting, and it frustrated the Prince that Molly, a simple Earth-Girl, could defeat him with just a little bit of try, well, at least, with those weapons.

"Balance my Prince! Keep yourself in balance!" She said amused when she saw that the Prince almost fell.

However, Prince Aikka didn't saw the fun in it, and soon they stopped.

"Not bad.." she said amused, but as soon Aikka looked at her, she had to laugh. "You NEVER handled one of these?"

Deeply ashamed he shook his head, what caused Molly to laugh even louder.

-

"You know how to handle a bow and arrows?"

Molly nodded.

"Not good, but I can handle them. Not as good as this sweeties here." She said as she pointed to her swords.

"Ha, so I do can beat you with something!" he said on a little bit of sarcastic way, so Molly had to giggle again.

Only, she had no idea she was blushing. When she noticed she had to smile. He was just sooooooo cute.

"Molly, why do you blush so much?" Prince Aikka said.

Molly woke up of her day-dreams. Even more red, she tried to discover an answer.

"uhm.. I'm just.. It's just very warm, and I can't handle it so good..?"

Now it was Aikka's turn to be amused, but Molly didn't knew Aikka noticed she was lying, she just smiled.

-

"_BALANCE, MISS WEI, I SAID BALANCE!" A little girl round the 8 years stood up again, with a grumpy face. _

"_WHERE THE HELL IS ORUS?!" she yelled frustrated when it didn't worked again._

_The tone of the teacher softed. "You know he's busy now, and you have to continue your lessons."_

_The girl sat down. "Hm, I hate practicing with swords."_

"_Well, you are better with it then with your Bow and Arrow, aren't you miss?"_

_The girl made a sound that looked grumpy and amused._

"_I'm thirsty." She said quick and hopeful._

"_Eva, continue. Now, what are the 4 most important things to know with sword-practicing?"_

"_uhmm.. Reflections, Balance, Courage, and.. um.." She stood quiet._

"_SECURITY!"_

"_Good, miss Wei, I see you remembered the important stuff. Okay, and what did you missed? Or rather say, DIDN'T missed?"_

"_I didn't missed.. Courage..?"_

"_Yes, and what is that?"_

"_Um.. the last important thing?"_

"_Good. Now, get off that stone, and do something okay?"_

_-_

Molly woke up, her head was full of sweat. She breathed hardly, deep, and fast.

When she felt she had her heart under control again, she dropped herself on the bed again. What was that?! She had never had a flashback while she was sleeping..

But that teacher.. she knew him. But from what?

Molly thought back of other flashbacks, but he wasn't in those.

Sick and tired, she was off that. Knowing that you know somebody, but not know where from.

On her clock it was 6'am, so she decided to step out, about 30 minutes Koji and Stan would wake up to.

She rubbed her head, put on her clothes, and ran downstairs, to the Arrow.

How she loved it, she felt so free with it.

Sadly enough, she knew Rick would come back, sooner or later, so she stepped away from it, and walked outside, into the darkness. However, it was lighted a little bit by the up-coming sun.

She sighed deeply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hum.. no fantasy!!!:'(!! Tomorrow sport-day.. ugh.. well, I enjoy to see how much reviews I had, THANK YOU ALL!! R&R!**


	4. Here Goes Nothing!

**Chapter 4: Here Goes Nothing**

It was already 7 o'clock as Molly returned to her pit, where she discovered that Jordan was still asleep.

She stood before his door, and breathed deeply.

"RISE AND SHINE!! WE GOT ALLOT TO DO TODAY!!!" she said as she bonked on his door, and ran away giggling.

The door went open, and Jordan came out.

"Sorry mom, I didn't hear the alarm.." he said sleepy.

Molly laughed.

"HEE WAIT A SECOND!" Jordan said angry, as Molly ran away.

Koji came out, and Molly walked to him.

"Good morning Koji"

"Morning.." he said when he still was reading his papers.

She saw the Rocket-Seat came out off the Arrow, and she knew it immediately. Rick was back.

"Hey Little Mouse.."

Molly turned around, to face Rick, who was smiling at her.

"Rick.. hey.. You're back?"

"Yeah I'm back. Those doctors here are so much better then the doctors on Earth. Anyway, I heard you kept my seat warm."

"euh.. it was nothing.. Really"

"Thanks Little Mouse. You have to tell me all about it, modesty is for losers." He said as he rubbed her over her head.

"Well.. Actually.."

"RICK!!!!!" Molly got interrupted by Jordan who ran into Rick.

"HAHAHA!! Rick you're back! That's so cool! HIHI! Boy, we really missed you around here!"

"Easy Jordan, no hugging, doctor's orders." Rick tried to get Jordan of him.

"But.."

"I guess I let you 2 catch up.." Molly said as she walked downstairs.

Later, when the Arrow was tested by Rick again, Molly stood by Don Wei.

"HEY YOU!"

Don Wei looked back, and turned around again.

"Why didn't you told me Rick was coming back?"

"This is not the moment young lady."

Molly growled.

"It is never the moment is it?" she said softly but angry, so Don Wei did looked at her confused. Where did he knew that behavior from?

But he could not think any further, cause Molly stomped on his feet, and he grabbed to it, screaming softly from pain.

"HEEYY! Come back here!" he yelled to her angry.

Molly turned around.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT? MY DAD?!" she yelled back even more angry, so a few people who where fishing looked at them.

Don Wei clearly didn't knew what to say, though Molly still looked at him.

"Anything else?" she said softer, but full of disgust.

Don Wei turned around again, and excused himself by Koji and Stan.

Molly growled, and walked back.

"Now Rick, let's do a quick check in the new reactors." Don Wei said through a microphone to Rick.

"Sure, I'm ready." Rick responded.

"Hahaha, Jordan is ready too!" Jordan said happily.

"Start out easy, nothing fancy." Don Wei said.

And Rick started to drive the Arrow in rounds.

Molly sat down on a rock, and looked at Rick.

"Go ahead Rick."

"You got it, I have a need for speed." Rick said back to Don Wei as he speeded the Arrow up.

Molly saw that in different spaces, racers of other planets, and people of Alwas came to watch, she even saw Prince Aikka.

Prince Aikka saw Molly, and was confused that she wasn't racing, but he waved at her and smiled.

Molly only waved back, she was far to angry on Don Wei to smile, and Prince Aikka seemed to notice.

Rush came by Prince Aikka and Flint. "Hey, I thought that Earth-girl was racing?"

Prince Aikka looked at the giant. "So did I."

Rick did some tricks.

"Now we're talking! The star is back!" Jordan cheered to Rick.

Rick speeded up, but then he got some huge pain in his hand, like he couldn't move it anymore.

"what.. what's happening to me.." he said as he looked to his hand.

Everything became dizzy for his eyes.

Then the Arrow almost crashed into a pit, and Molly stood up confused.

_What's he doing? Why doesn't he straighten up? He'll crash! _Molly thought.

"Rick, what's going on?" Jordan asked as he saw they where heading to the rocks.

"Rick, is everything okay?" Don Wei asked worried.

Rick got grabbed the controls again, but it was to late, they would crash.

Molly sighed and putted her hands on the ground.

"_Aiedail Deloi Dras!" _She softly whispered as the Arrow moved itself to another place.

Rick looked up confused. "How did that happened?" he asked himself softly.

Molly stood up again, and sat down on the stone again, leading Rick to a safer place to land, while she did some tricks to avoid the rocks.

"YEAH! That was great! I'm calling it the Thunderbolt's zigzag!" Jordan said happily as they got out of the rocks-area and the people of Alwas cheered.

Don Wei sighed, so did Molly.

_That's not Rick. He never takes that kinda risks. _She thought confused.

The sky became dark, as it started to rain.

When Rick was to his room, Jordan turned happily to Koji and Stan.

"Man, Rick's awesome. It's sure great to have a real pro at the controls again.

Koji and Stan laughed softly, and Jordan turned around to Molly, a little bit shamed.

Molly's right hand came to her hip, and she sighed.

"Jordan, its better for you to offend me where I am not with you, savvy?"

Molly walked upstairs.

"Molly, come on! You know what I mean! You're good and all, but this is Rick!"

-with Rick-

"What's happening to me.." he said as he grabbed his hand and watched to it.

"stop shaking.." he stood up. "STOP!" and he rammed his hand to the wall, and he slammed some CD's to the ground.

Rick putted his hands in the water.

"I'll be fine.. I just need some rest.."

-

Molly walked downstairs again.

Stan was busy with fixing the Arrow of the crashes he caught up with Rick's test.

"AAGH!"

"Whatsup Stan?" Molly asked when she heard Stan's scream.

"I just can't fix this! Its like the Arrow got his own will!"

Molly froze, but giggled. _Oops, forgot to stop the spell.. _she thought happily, as she secretly put a hand on the Arrow, and lifted the spell up.

"And now it is normal again. I don't get this thing.."

"Let me." Molly said as she walked to him.

"Molly, this is not really a job for.. well.. you know.."

"Girls?" Molly said when she raised her eyebrows.

"Just so you know Stan, this girl can do more then you can if you got energy-drank."

Stan looked up confused, and let Molly to the Arrow.

"Fine, go ahead.." he said in a mix of anger and confusion's.

"Cool." Molly only said as she walked to it. "Now, don't look."

"What?"

"Girl secrets. Don't look!"

"Fine.." Stan said as he turned around.

Molly lied her hand on the machine, and fixed some equipments. She only had no idea, that she forgot to tell Jordan to not look.

Jordan looked at her with a confused look. _How can she do that?! _He thought.

When he saw Molly was done, he quickly moved on with the guns.

Koji came in. "Coming through.."

"Koji.. you think it's normal that Rick.. would take chances.. like he did today?"

Koji looked at Stan, and back to Molly.

"Molly, you wouldn't be jealous of Rick, would you?" he said amused.

"Why do boys always think that? Whatever, forget it." She turned around, but remembered that she wanted to say something else.

"Say,.."

"Molly, let Koji work. There's little time before the next race."

"All you ever care about is the race."

"That's right."

"Nice for your family!" she said it before she noticed she was saying it, and she putted a hand on her mouth, shocked.

Don Wei froze, and was shocked to, but then he just gave a simple glare at the girl, and walked through.

_Nobody listens, so why do I care?! _Molly thought angry.

And she walked back, to her Rocket-Seat, sat on it, and putted her music on, so loud that Koji, Stan and Don Wei shocked, as she drove away, while it was raining.

"Aren't you a little bit to stern for Molly, sir? I mean, she is only a child"

Don Wei looked at Stan.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" he said angry as he walked away.

"Everything, he is just so.. heartless.." he said to Koji, and Koji nodded.

Molly dropped her Rocket-Seat, and walked to a tree, where she sat down under, still listening to her music.

Someone closed her mp3.

"Huh?" Molly said confused.

"Well look, it's my good friend Molly." Satis said from beneath his cap.

"Satis, you always show up on the wrong time!" Molly says to him as she glared at him and turned her back to him.

"It's really a question of respective, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Well? The race is about to start!" he said as he walked to her.

"You should be getting ready. You're friends need you!"

"They don't need me anymore." Molly said back angry.

"What's that?" Satis asked confused.

"Nobody cares, trust me. When they are finished with you.. it's poof, like you never existed." She answered.

Satis turned around.

"Such dark thoughts for a girl your age, Molly."

"These are normal thoughts, maybe not for my age, but they are for me, and I know."

Satis rubbed his chin. "mm.. we need to talk." He said when he realized something as he saw the tattoo on Molly's neck, behind her hairs.

-

"For the third round of the pre-selection, I call for the Earth-Team!" an announcer in the judges said as the Arrow came out.

"The dream-team is back!" Jordan said happily.

Rick looked at his hands.

"And presenting for the Mong-People, Ceres!!" another one said.

Another space-ship came out of the other entrance.

"How can a thing like that fly?" Jordan asked confused as he saw the ship completely made of, well, what he would call, iron."

Stan replied. "Well, normally it shouldn't. It uses some unknown formal planetary magnetizing."

"formal planzing magnue?" Jordan replied confused when he couldn't speak out the words.

"I'll better stay alert, boys." Stan said.

-No more race information, back to Molly!:)!-

Molly froze as she saw how Rick was racing.

"You must forgive your friends for not seeing you. Not, than you are simply giving the price of friendship. Isn't that true?" Satis asked.

"We'll chat later, I gotta go!" Molly jumped on her Rocket-Seat and drove away, leaving a confused Satis.

"And again I didn't came to the subject. Weird humans." He said while rubbing his beard.

Molly stopped on a bridge as she saw that Rick almost crashed. "Rick.. its even worse then I thought."

She knew she couldn't use any spells now, she could kill Rick and Jordan with it, so after 5 seconds, she came to a decision.

"okay.."

She drove away again, riding next to the Arrow.

"Here goes nothing!" she drove little more next to him.

"NOW!" she said when she drove the Rocket-Seat off the stones, to the Arrow, as she jumped on the Arrow, right before Jordan.

She hanged on the cannons. "Jordan, let me in!"

Jordan did what she said, and moved his corner inside.

Molly opened the gate to Rick.

"Rick?" and she lifted herself up.

"He must been knocked out.." she said when she saw Rick didn't responded.

Then she noticed they where almost crashing. "Not good." She said to herself as she moved Rick's hand, so they would turn from side.

Rick woke up.

"Little mouse? What are you doing here?"

"I'll take the controls, can you work the peddles?"

Rick looked up. "I think so."

Ceres turned. "I sense a new spirit."

Jordan shot on Ceres, but he seemed to miss.

"All resistances are worthless. The Mong-People are the last people of the inches of the galaxy! And I'm the last of the Mongs. You are not even worthy off facing me."

"Then get lost!" Molly said angry to him.

"I see that you still do not understand. In my great mercy I shall immediately put an end to your suffering, and show you the most beautiful of Mong's gifts, let me show you the world of the Mongs." He said as she started to play on his flute.

Molly became sleepy, and the tattoo in her neck became to burn.

Soon, she was asleep.

She walked over a bridge, as hypnotized.

It was so peaceful there.. quiet..

Almost to the end.. she needed to get there..

-

Rick saw that Molly was asleep.

"Molly.. what happened?"

No respond.

"Little mouse.. Wake up Molly.."

Molly heard soft voices, but she had no need to listen.

Why wont she put an end on all this? One reason to not do it..

"Wake up!"

Just a few more steps.. and all her problems will be lost..

"Wake up.." With trouble he managed to move his hand to Molly's music-player, and putted it on.

Molly looked up, confused and shocked.

The world that surrounded here, broke apart.

Almost she had done the last step, but she walked back.

"NO!" Ceres yelled shocked.

"noooooooooo!" he yelled louder as his hands grabbed his face, he hated that sound.

Molly screamed, and quick made a twist, so they didn't crashed into the wall.

For Ceres, there was another fate, he crashed, with the last scream of no.

The Arrow landed in the area.

Molly putted her sound off.

"It was nice from you to drop in, Little Mouse.." Rick said with trouble.

"I've always wanted.. a co-pilot.."

"Anytime Rick" Molly said as she gave a little bow and winked at him.

Rick didn't responded.

"Rick?"

-

Molly lied down on her bed. Rick has responded angry on the news that he couldn't race. It was also so sad. Racing was his life. But somewhere, she did was happy, cause she could race now. But that wasn't fair to Rick. She just wondered where he was..

Not very later, she fell asleep.

-

"MORNING!" Jordan said a little bit to happy for Molly's thoughts. She had such a headache, and she had no idea where it came from.

"Shut up.." she said softly to him as she rubbed her head.

"Drank to much last night?" he asked grinning.

"I would, but it was to late to go to the bar, wasn't it?" she responded grumpy.

"By the way, I thought you would be the one who was most sad cause Rick is gone. You almost acted like you were his puppy!" she continued with a grin.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Well, he is fine, isn't he? And we got you as the new racer! You're good to! How you saved us yesterday, not normal!"

"Hmm.. arselicker.." she said to Jordan softly enough to Don Wei not to hear, but Jordan and the mechanics did.

"Hey, that's not nice.."

"Now we're even."

"Fine."

Molly walked outside, Jordan followed when he remembered a question.

"Say Molly, how did you fixed the Arrow last day?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when Stan wasn't watching?"

Molly turned around. "you watched?"

Jordan slowly nodded.

"Like I said, one off the girl-secrets."

Jordan looked confused. "come on, tell me!"

"Jordan, it is better for you to first know me, then I can tell you stuff, ok?"

"I know you!"

"The only thing you know is that my name is Molly, and that I am 15."

"Well.. that's not true.."

Molly turned to the water again.

"Really, what do you know more then?"

"uhm.." Jordan thought.

"Like I said, you know nothing about me." and Molly walked back to the pit.

-

Prince Aikka petted G'dar on his head. While he was doing that, his mind dropped off the Molly. She had pretty much courage today.

Though, his heart almost fell apart when she saw they almost crashed. He wondered why. Well, Molly is just a friend, isn't she?

-

Molly sighed. Still 2 days for the next race, she didn't really knew with who, Don Wei never told it.

She drank some out her cup off chocolate-milk as she turned a page of her book. She was reading tricks for the kinda 'magic' , like others call it, but for the most she was trying to find some she can use from out off the Whizzing Arrow.

"MOOOLLLYYYY!!!!"

Molly looked up of her book when she heard her name, well, fake-name.

She walked out off the door, and leaned in the railing. "Mhm?"

"I need you to check something, it is for your Rocket-Seat." Stan replied.

"Aha.." Molly said softly as she walked downstairs and joined Koji with watching.

Koji explained how she can do tricks easier. After he was done, Molly's head was full of new information again, she got more headache, and she rubbed her head.

"Headache, Molly?"

"Yes, I already got it since.. I got here.."

"Maybe an allergy."

"Nonsense, just a fever or whatever.."

"Well, don't turn sick, we need you." Stan said when he winked at Molly and turned to the Arrow again.

Molly did needed to smile, they need her!

Jordan walked to Molly, cleaning his hands. He probably again washed the guns, and still they didn't shined. He cleaned them so much!

"Say Molly, wanna go in town?"

Molly looked at him, surprised of the kindness. "why?" she asked suspicious.

"Just, grab a bar, you know.."

"No I don't."

"Just come!" he said playfully as he dragged Molly out of the pit.

-Later-

Molly laughed, and almost fell of her chair with the bar.

"You really did that?"

Nod.

She needed to laugh even louder.

"COOL!"

"Tell me something about your life!"

Molly's smile faded away.

"you mean, something funny?"

"H-hm.."

"I don't got funny things."

"Of course you do, everyone has it."

Molly looked at her glass. "No, I really don't. Well, actually, I have no idea. Maybe I did."

Jordan looked at her confused.

"I rather not talk about it… yet.."

"fine" Jordan said with a brother-warm smile. "Be right back.." Jordan continued as he stood up.

Molly looked up confused.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back.." he said for the second time.

Molly watched at her cup again. She thought of the moment when she was five.

"_Don't leave me to daddy…"_

Immediately Molly woke up of her past-dream, as she felt something was coming to her, and she didn't knew it.

She turned around, and watched at a man who stood before her, looking angry and suspicious.

"Greetings, Princess. I was wondering what you are doing here, all by yourself."

Molly froze when she heard how he called him.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter anything?"

"Yes. I think."

"Good. I see you didn't bring any weapons. Not smart, for a girl from your age."

Molly softly growled.

"Will I treat you like normal, or like a princess?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so choose."

Then she felt her headache growing, when she was smashed into a wall, with the full hurt to her head.

"Where was that good for?" she asked grumpy as she stood up, and rubbed her head.

She saw people where watching, but clearly they where to afraid to do anything.

With a shock she came to the realize that she knew this man. It was that teacher in her flashback. Why did he do this? She tried to know.

Then he dropped his cape. (LOLXD)

"_But, why are they against us? Why did he joined them?" a man turned to the 10-year old girl._

"_you ask allot, but you don't get much answers, little star." He sighed. _

"_I have no idea why he turned to them. But all I know is that we should be careful, especially when we can not risk your death, or any others. So I warn you now, don't go somewhere alone."_

Ouch.. her head.. Horrible pain..

_A girl who looked like 12 years, walked into the halls, with a swords on her hip. She was old enough to walk alone, but she didn't came anywhere without her weapons. _

"_My Lady, we have to go now!" _

_Eva looked back stubborn. "I'm old enough to help, so just let me go, and let me through!" she said angry as she pulled her hand away, and commanded a few guards to step aside._

"_But my Princess.."_

"_Quiet!" Eva came to the realize it sounded hard, but she would make her excuse later._

_Just a week before she turned 13, and now, __right__ now, those horrible Mimieren entered the country. If she just only had one wish.. _

_She opened the doors._

_The few years that she spend here, she became hard, stubborn, almost without any feeling. She didn't loved anyone, only cared little about her master, who treated her like his own daughter, and made her princess of this whole place._

_The room was empty, there where a few dead body's in here. She heard some sound, and hide behind the door. _

"_Mercy, Mercy, please.." she heard a soft voice, and she recognized it immediately. It was Joseph, her stand-in teacher. After him, her normal teacher, Senay, hold a knife on his neck. _

_She turned to her back, to grab a arrow and held her bow firmly, so in case anything happened, she would be ready. _

_Unfortunately she made a sudden sound as her bow felt. Senay turned to door away, and looked shocked at his student. But Eva looked more shocked as she saw how a sword came through his chest, and how he felt on the ground. She also saw how Joseph grinned, that horrible fun he had.._

Molly was slammed into the wall again.

Her head hurt to much, she felt like it was exploding.

She stood up, ready in her fight position, but before she succeeded, another flash and she was off her feet again. This time, she couldn't feel anything, and she didn't did any try to get up.

"HIYAA!!" it sounded as a Nourasion jumped of the balcon, and jumped on the Gaziliaan.

Somewhere Molly felt relief, but she only smiled as she saw how Prince Aikka stood before her protectively, as Joseph stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"Out of my way, Nourasion, this is not your fight!"

"It is now, as you have chosen a lesser creature to fight with!"

Okay, now she didn't smiled anymore. Lesser creature? How dare he!

"Fine, but I hope you will consider defeat."

Aikka grinned as he watched quickly at Molly to see that she wasn't knocked-out, but tried to stand up again.

Molly rubbed her head for the millionth time, but it doesn't did any better. When she came to the normal world, or well, Alwas then, again, she saw Aikka on Joseph, with a knife to his neck.

"You 'consider defeat'?" he asked on the same tone as Joseph said it before.

Joseph walked out, and the people cheered. Prince Aikka putted his knife on his place again, and turned to Molly.

He shocked when he saw her, having trouble with hanging on.

"Molly?!" he asked loud as he walked to her.

Molly only smiled, but she didn't saw anymore as she faded away..

(I would love to leave it here, but I am so full off inspiration!)"

-

Molly woke up. Her head hurt. She felt on it, and felt a bandage.

She stood up, but immediately fell dropped on the bed again cause the dizziness.

"Good to have you awake again." A soft voice said from the corner of her room.

Molly didn't saw or think clear, so she sighed. Everywhere there were little stars. (How ironic.)

"How's you're head?"

Then she knew the voice, the noble, elegant voice.

"Prince Aikka..?" she asked confused as she rubbed her head and sat up again.

Aikka smiled.

"Fine.. I guess…" Molly answered his question.

"Good to hear, my lady."

Molly froze. Happily enough, she came to the realize that the Prince always called her like that, and she just hoped that he didn't heard the conversation during her fight.

"Apologize me, Molly, but I guess it is my time to go, since you're crew doesn't really like me in this room, or even not around you." He said with a grin.

Molly grinned back, and dropped herself on her bed again. Now, she felt how tired she was.

-

Molly walked downstairs, trying to not hurt her head, but that thought never succeeded.

"Young Lady, what where you thinking?!" a angry voice said. No one else then Don Wei.

Molly sighed.

"You can not just ran anytime you want in a fight! You could have die! Are you listen to me? How dare you to take those risk's? It was very childish!"

"But.."

"And how do you dare to be friends with that.. Nourasion?! He's competition Molly!"

"And he works with the Croggs.." Jordan continued on Don Wei's screams.

Molly glared at Jordan.

"As your manager I order you to break your friendship with him, immediately."

Molly widened her eyes. How dare he to judge her! He may be her father, but he didn't act like that.

"And who are you to say that?"

She couldn't stand out the fact that someone was saying to her to break a friendship with someone, especially with Aikka. Wait, especially?

"As long as you stay here, you will keep yourself on my orders!"

"IF THAT IS THAT WAY, THEN I'M SO OUTTA HERE!" Molly suddenly yelled angry as she walked out the pit, into the forest.

Koji grinned. "Probably, to a girl of her age and thoughts, she will be away this whole night again, you know her."

Don Wei sighed, he didn't knew her. It seemed that the mechanics and gunner knew her better then her own manager.

"Maybe you 2 should talk sometime.." Stan said to Don Wei.

Don Wei shook his head.

"It is better for a manager to not make a special band with his racer or other workers. You only get trouble with it, and the bonds will suffer in it. I stay true on my promise."

Jordan grinned.

"Yeah sure, what about Rick?" he said a little bit to loud.

Don Wei turned angry. "JORDAN!"

"Gotta go, bye!" and Jordan ran upstairs, leaving an angry manager.

Don Wei opened a locker, and he picked out a picture out of it.

He watched at it. It was.. a normal family. Father, mother, child.

So normal.

How did that all disappeared?

Maybe he should go to his Eva after the races.

Maybe he shouldn't.

His hand rested under his chin.

He had no idea.

With a hand he stroke over the picture, over Maya. His love.

"_Say Don," Maya sat down after a hard race. "If I ever.. leave this world.. what will you do then?"_

_Don Wei looked up confused. "Excuse me?"_

"_I mean, will you keep the promise for me to stay with Eva forever?"_

"_Of course, why shouldn't I?"_

"_Well, I just read somewhere that a mother left her child after her husband left her. I just don't want that Eva get's the same fate."_

_Don Wei smiled, and he understood her worries. _

"_Of course I'll stay with Eva. If you are not here, she is the only alive memory left!"_

_Maya smiled at this, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek._

Don Wei came to the realize. He did the one and only thing where his love Maya was afraid off. Leaving Eva. How could he? After the races, he would catch up with her.

But.. maybe he should call. So she knows he is coming.

How would she look like now?

How would she be in person actually? Smart, dumb, sportive, or maybe a stubborn teenager like Molly.

No, his sweetie will never be like Molly. Molly must have been through hard times to act like that.

Maybe he should talk to her to one time. He know he was to hard for her, but he has no choice. Just a talk will let her see that he doesn't means it bad.

First..

A screen popped up.

"Excuse me? You have any idea how late it is? This is so rude!" an old lady said through the screen. It was the woman of the boarding-school.

"Sorry, the times are different here." He said with trouble. "Can I speak to.. Eva Wei?"

"Eva Wei? Boy, the little year she spend here she was total rubbish! Who are you actually?"

"Her father, Don Wei." He replied shocked when he heard the woman's reply.

"Mr. Wei!" the woman looked shocked. "You shouldn't be worried for your dear Eva. We sure she must be somewhere here.."

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody told you? I'm so sorry to tell, Mr. Wei, but Eva is already gone since.. 9 years ago. Just like nothing. I am also sorry to say that the police didn't searched any further since.. 5 years ago."

Don Wei froze. That was a pretty hard slam in the face for him.

"But.. where did she go?"

"We have no idea, but she cant be far, I mean, she was 6 when she wasn't here anymore."

"6?"

"Yes, Mr. Wei."

Don Wei didn't even had the power to say goodbye, as he popped the screen away, and dropped in the chair.

His Eva, missing since she was 6?

He didn't knew. 9 years.

-

Molly stroke her hand through her face, in a try to stop her tears. She just.. hated her father! Why did she came back! Why didn't she stay on Gazalië? She could be princess there, treated like a royal. Or not. She has not idea what happened to Gazalië since she left. The war was not stopped then.

She stood up, and headed for the pit.

She couldn't act like a baby always, and always stay every night gone cause she has a fight.

She is not weak.

-Back at the pit-

"What is he doing there? I mean, he is in his office there for already like.. 5 hours. It is already 2 o'clock in the night!" Stan said to Koji when they where still up. They where playing carts with Jordan, but he became sleepy, so he lose the whole time. Stan and Koji used to work so late, so they didn't had any trouble.

They heard footsteps into the pit, and Molly came in.

"Molly, hey!" Koji said after he won from Stan and Koji.

"Join us!" Stan said with a grin as Jordan yawned.

-

Don Wei sighed. Just as he wanted to make another call, he heard some loud noises from downstairs. It was way to late for them to be awake, what are they thinking?

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS, TO SCREAM AROUND A LITTLE BI-.." he never ended his yelling-sentence when he saw what was the case to scream, and he widened his eyes.

He widened his eyes as he saw Molly, who now turned to look at him, while she was holding some carts.

"Yes sir?"

With a shock Don realized it as he watched at the girl.

He sighed as Don Wei confirmed his thought.

Now he was sure for 100 rate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is done! Tell me if you liked it! Chapter 5 is up!**

**NEXT: **_Para-Dice knew something others don't know, and it brings hard questions with it. What is the Ultimate-Prize actually?_

Gazilianen: Gazalië.  
Mimieren: Mimierua.

Just so you know:)!


	5. Flashes

**After a to long conversation with xxYuppy in the chat box, I decided how I will make this chapter. It are almost only flashbacks, so don't think it would be as long as the one before. But I am ALMOST sure that most people will love this flashback. Mwahah!! But, as I said in the 'NEXT' in the chapter before, I was forced to do that to. So it can be long. Okay, now I am confusing myself with this. Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Flashes**

_A 10 year old girl ran through the halls. _

_Before she even noticed, she bumped into Senay._

"_What's the rush, Eva?"_

"_I was bored, so I decided to.. well.."_

"_Run around a bit?" he asked amused._

"_No, I was running to the library!!"_

"_You read every book there. Only not the books of the section where you may not come in. What is so nice there?" Senay asked now rather confused._

"_I just like it there. Quiet, peaceful, full of information about Gazalië."_

_Senay laughed. "You're a weird child, Eva, really. I am sure you got your curiosity from your mother."_

_Eva first glared, but then smiled. "Tell me more about her when she was young!"_

_He laughed again. "Not now, Princess, not now."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause we have guests!" _

_Eva replaced herself. "Who?"_

"_You will see if you come with me."_

"_Probably some other boring kings and queens?"_

_Senay rubbed her over her head. "Just come little Star. You only have to see them twice."_

"_Our and their planet?"_

"_Correct."_

_They continued walking through the halls in silence, as Eva made more questions in her head._

"_I'm going outside, laters.." she said after 10 minutes, leaving a smiling Senay._

_-_

_Senay made a bow._

"_Its an honor to meet you, King Trao."_

"_Greetings, King Senay." The king of Nourasia bowed back._

"_I see you brought someone?"_

_King Trao smiled. "Yes, this is my son, Prince Aikka."_

_Behind King Trao there was a just turned 12 year old boy. He was simply just watching at the whole place. He wore white robes, had blue eyes, and a tanned skin. From the hearing of his name, he looked at Senay, and bowed._

_-_

_Eva lied down in the grass, next to Iole. Iole turned to her._

"_You know who came today?"_

_Eva looked at her. "Who?"_

"_I saw and heard that the King of Nourasia is here today!"_

"_So?"_

"_And he brought his son. Now, he's cute."_

"_You already think of boys? EW!"_

"_You don't?"_

"_I take life as I want it. I will find love when I find it. But at this age, I would love to keep myself busy with my education."_

_Iole sighed._

"_Eva, please. You really have to make some fun sometimes. I am the only child you play with sometimes! You only read, fight and learn!"_

_Eva watched at the sky again._

"_I have no choice, Iole."_

"_Of course you do. What is your deepest wish?"_

_Eva seemed to doubt at this. She knew what her deepest wish was, but she never told it to anyone, afraid for the consequences._

"_I.." _

_Iole grinned, and pushed her to say it. "C'mon!"_

"_I wont say it. A wish is remain to be secret until it comes out."_

"_Wise words, my princess. But I am almost for sure what it is."_

"_Try to guess."_

"_Fine, here; You want to find your father back, be free somehow in a way to fly, or whatever, and.. you want Maya back. Away from this place, back to your home."_

_Eva froze. Was it so obvious? Maybe she knew Iole to long. _

"_Don't tell to anyone."_

"_What are friends for?"_

_Eva sighed. "I'm going to the gardens. Bye!"_

"_Bye."_

_-_

_After his father and King Senay talked for a few hours, Aikka became bored, and his father and Senay seemed to notice. Senay only laughed, and Trao smiled._

"_Why wont you inspect the area's here? Find some friends!"_

_Aikka was happy that he said it, everything better then staying here. He jumped up, and walked out of the door. _

_Soon he made his way to the gardens, and he sat down on a small hill._

_There he saw something that caught his attention._

_A girl with black hairs, which top of it became more in a crimson color. She was drawing or something like that, Aikka thought, as he watched at her._

_Eva indeed was drawing, one of her big fantasy's again._

_Her pencil slipped out of her fingers as she watched the result._

_It was beautiful, but for her it wasn't good enough._

_A white with pink star-racer, surrounded by a kind off pit. Workers who where fixing the Moonlight, as the star-racer of her mother was called._

_In a second Eva knew what was missing, and quickly she grabbed her pencil, and started to draw a woman with pink hair, and crimson eyes, who was sitting in the pilot-seat._

_Now, it was complete._

_Wait, just.. there, the moon on the cheek._

_She can remember her mother perfectly well, every little detail._

_Maya, her mother._

_Eva closed her drawing-book, and walked out of the gardens, heading to the palace._

_Aikka stood up after 10 minutes of watching at the whole place, and walked out the gardens. Soon he reached the halls of the palace to. It was already 1 hour ago since he left his father and King Senay, so he decided to go back._

_It took him a while, but thanks to a guard who was somewhere in the halls, he found his father and the king. They seemed to be in an important conversation._

_Aikka didn't really cared about royal things, yet._

"_Prince Aikka, you enjoyed the view?" King Senay asked suddenly to the bored Prince._

_Aikka nodded. Now, his father turned to him._

"_Didn't you found anyone to talk with?"_

_Aikka shook his head. Though the question was very childish, he did wanted to talk with the girl he saw._

_Suddenly they heard footsteps, and soon 2 girls came in; Eva and Iole._

_Senay waved at Eva to come, and Iole walked through._

"_This is my student, and the princess of Gazalië. Eva, this is king Trao of Nourasia and his son, Prince Aikka."_

_Aikka immediately recognized the girl, however her look was suspicious now._

_Eva gave a glare to him when she saw Aikka was watching at her, and Aikka turned his head in shame._

_Senay gave Eva a little push, and Eva now glared at him, and sighed deeply._

_She gave on of her most beautiful smiles, and bowed gracefully, just as Prince Aikka._

_When the Prince didn't looked, Eva quick inspected him. As Princess she had learn to know every royalty on every detail, case she would see him or her again._

"_Eva, why wont you show the place here to the Prince?"_

"_But my less-.." Eva replied back quick._

_Senay interrupted her. "They can wait till tomorrow."_

_Eva looked suspicious at Aikka again, but then walked away and waved at him to come with her, to relief from Aikka, that he doesn't has to be with his father and Senay again._

_-_

_After Eva showed almost the whole palace (except the places she liked to keep secret), they headed to the gardens once again. When they walked through the last hall, a maid named Julie came to her. She showed Eva a few pictures, where she had to choose from._

"_Silver or Gold?" she asked._

"_Silver..?" Eva replied doubting._

"_Pearls or Diamantes." _

"_Uhm.. Pearls?"_

"_Good.. Roses or Orchids?"_

"_Uhm.. you choose?" she replied confused._

"_BOTH!" the maid said happily, and she was gone again._

_Aikka looked confused, and just before he wanted to ask something, Eva already had spoken._

"_It's my birthday in 2 weeks, and they make a pretty big deal about it."_

_Aikka nodded._

"_I understand your thoughts."_

_-_

_Senay nodded. _

"_This is indeed a good way to connect our planet's, but forgive me if I talk with Eva first. She really likes her freedom, as I told, and I am afraid of her fate. I think she might go back to Earth when she can, to find her dad, to be reunited again. Though I thought that was not a good plan. Cause her hate for him grows, and a guy who leaves his daughter when she was 5, wont reunite so quickly. She is just so foolish.."_

_Trao nodded._

"_The 2 are very the same. Prince Aikka loves his freedom to, however he will do allot for his planet."_

"_I don't want that they are forced into marriage, they both must agree."_

_At this words, Trao nodded. He thought the same, he didn't wanted the same fate for his son as he had._

_-_

_In the short week the king and the prince where on Gazalië, Eva became good friends with the prince. It surprised her and Senay, cause Eva didn't did so much with friendships. After Iole she had no friends. But she simply loved the friendship she had with Aikka. So, she was glad to hear they would go to his planet to. She heard allot of nice story's, which Aikka told, and she thought it must be a beautiful place._

_Aikka looked down from a hill, to some solders._

"_Mimieren. They really think they are most important. They tried to claim the palace, but it never worked. We don't really make a deal of it, as long as they wont claim us, they are welcome. By myself I think they go to far." Eva said when she saw he was looking at the Mimieren._

_Aikka nodded, as he thought of the Croggs, who had claimed his planet years ago. _

_-_

_After Eva said goodbye, she walked to the gardens to meditate again. _

_Senay stood next to her._

"_So, what do you think of the young prince?"_

_Eva knew exactly where this was going to._

"_He's cool." Eva said softly and slowly. _

_Senay smiled. It was a start._

_-2 years later. Eva just turned 12, and Aikka was 14.-_

_After an attack of the Mimieren, Eva turned almost heartless off the much murders and deaths she had seen. Good, for a knight, not so good, for a princess. She only cared for her master Senay, and her friend on the different planet. First Iole to, but the head-case why Eva caught so cold, is because she had seen for her eyes, how the 1 year older friend saved her, what includes a sword in her chest._

_Senay was worried for her fate, he knew she got more powerful by every day._

_Aikka came outside to welcome their guests._

_Eva gave him the same smile she did when she bowed 2 years ago, and it made Aikka's heart melt. He had to hold himself from kissing her right now, right here._

_He didn't told anyone about his feelings, but he loved her to death._

"_Lady Eva, nice to see you again!" he said happily as a 12 year old girl came out the space ship with allot of effort. She is just as normal as he met her._

_Though Eva tried to hide it, Prince Aikka could see how much she changed in the 2 years they didn't saw each other, and he could tell from her eyes that she had saw allot._

_Eva surprised him by a hug. _

"_I need to talk with you, as soon as possible." She whispered in his ear._

_Eva did blushed when she first saw him, he turned soooo handsome. _

**(NO MORE INFORMATION! By the way, Eva near Aikka saw his part. It was just information for all you guys. Aikka does remember this all, but he doesn't know Molly is Eva, cause she had changed so much! LOLXD)**

**-**

Molly woke up, and still she was confused of Don's reaction yesterday. When she looked at him, and straight in his eyes, he simply stared and walked back into his office.

Quickly she got dressed and walked downstairs.

Stan looked at her.

"Wanna have some food?" he said as he lowered the cup of coffee.

"No thanks, not hungry." Molly replied.

Wow, the Arrow was so cool! Molly thought happily as she saw the Whizzing Arrow 2.

"Whatever. But don't get to thin!" he said with a wink.

Molly gave him a smile.

Soon, Jordan came to her.

"Hey Molly, I won some coins for a play-hall, wanna go?"

Molly looked suspicious at the coins.

"I don't know Jordan.."

"Sure you do, COME!" and he dragged Molly with him, against Molly's will.

-LALALALAAAAA!-

Molly and Jordan looked at the ground.

"But sir.." Jordan started, but Molly interrupted.

"I apologize sir, it wont happen again."

Don Wei gave small glare, but before he could say something back, she already climbed in the Arrow.

Jordan popped up in a screen.

"It was my stupid fault. Thanks for taking the hit Molly, I owe you one."

"Hey, forget it. What are partners for?" Molly said as she popped him away.

-

"Today we continue the fourth round of the pre-selections with the Earth-Team!"

The Arrow came in the arena, and people stood quiet as they watched at the broken reactor of the Arrow.

Don sighed. "That ship looks awful!"  
Stan smiled. "Sir, beauty is more then just paint. She's flies."  
Don growled.

"Against the Earth-Team, from the planet Weta, Para-Dice!"

A cat like ship came in, with a face on it.

Para-Dice popped up in a screen with Molly.

"Miauw.. Take's allot of courage to drive a wrack like that, but don't aspect me to go easy on you, big girl."

"My name is Molly, and this is no longer one of your games Para-Dice, this is for real." Molly replied back angry.

"You will never learn. I will never let you get the Ultimate Price." And her screen disappeared.

Molly widened her eyes. _Ultimate Prize?_

-no more race-info.. lalala! I am in a sing-moooooooood!-

The time Molly had raced with Para-Dice made sure Molly immediately hated the 12-year old girl-cat. The Arrow was badly damaged, and Molly kept herself and the Arrow hidden.

"Don't even try, Molly. I want the Ultimate Prize! I want it, want it, want it, want it!"

Molly was confused. What exactly was the Ultimate Prize?

"Don't you have a secret wish or dream, Princess? Any wish or dream that the Avatar can make true?" she said scornful.

This caught Molly's attention. How did she knew about the Princess? She only discovered that she is the royal of a planet named Gazalië, but that's everything. Princess.. Princess.. in a painful flash she saw some beautiful land shapes, a palace, Senay, a maid who was holding a dress with a big smile..

-

Koji rubbed his head. "Princess?"

Don and Stan seemed to be just as confused, but they discovered Molly couldn't hear them, and it made Don mad that he couldn't give orders.

Molly refused the screen of Jordan, and soon Para-Dice had found them.

-You saw the rest! SHALALALA!-

"YEAH! They did it!" Koji and Stan yelled happily as they made a slap to each other.

"They're just great!" Stan continued.

"Now we have to do the repairs all over again.." Koji said sadly after that.

Stan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"That's what we do, where mechanics."

-

Jordan smiled at Molly in the screen.

"We did it partner!" he said as he put a thumb up.

Molly smiled. "I guess so."

-

Don Wei sighed.

"Mr. president. I need to know about the Ultimate Prize. You have send us here, to fight for the Earth, well, we're fighting. But I can not continue to risk my crew, unless you answer my question."

The eyes of the president were closed.

"You'll find some truth that better be unknown." He responded after a while.

He opened his eyes.

"But since you insist. Secure the channel immediately."

Don Wei did what he asked.

-

Molly heard the door of Don Wei opening. She turned to him.

"Is it true about the Ultimate Prize? Does it really gives you any wish or dream?"

Don glared.

"I guess you just have to win the great race of Oban to know." And the turned backwards to his office.

Molly growled.

"What's this all about?" Jordan asked her.

_You shouldn't underestimate_ _your own daughter. You're in for a big surprise. _She thought.

------------------

That night it was a bit cold.

"The 6 remaining pilots, please, step forward." A judge said.

"Here's our big moments. Shake a leg Molly." Jordan said to his partner.

Jordan wanted to walk with Molly, but somebody stopped him.

"Pilots only. Please return to your seat."

Jordan looked at Molly.

"Guess I'll be watching with Don Wei. How thrilling. Go on, its okay." He said to her.

Molly nodded, and walked through.

Jordan sighed. "Why the pilots have all the fun?" he said to himself.

Molly stood on the round with the Earth-sign on it. The rounds became light, and shove themselves in the air, which cased that Molly almost fell.

Then a hard wind, that cased Molly almost to fell again.

The Avatar showed up.

"The Avatar.." Molly whispered to herself.

Don Wei sighed. "Well, where certainly not in Kansas anymore."

"Congratulations, proud pilots!" the Avatar's voice was heard in the whole area.

"Toros, colonel of the Crogg-Imperium." There was Toros.

"Rush, from planet Byrus." Rush.

"From planet Adeloo, Super-Racer." Super-Racer.

"Nice outfit.." Molly softly whispered to herself.

"Aikka, Prince of Nourasia."

"Prince Aikka.." Molly just said it a bit to loud, that cased the Prince to watch at her, and smiled. Molly smiled to. Aikka thought deeply. Where did he knew that beautiful smile from?

"Princess Molly of Gazalië, reporting for Earth."

At this Molly did fell, but not on the ground down. Aikka watched at her confused, and he knew it in one second. She was from Gazalië, the same planet where his friend Eva was from. Maybe they where family..

Don, Stan, Koji and Jordan all four shocked. Princess? This they didn't expected.

Molly felt shocked and anger. How did everyone knew that!? She discovered it on her time here! It was just horrible! But then again, it IS the Avatar..

"And Spirit, ambassador of the Fihls."

Molly, who already was on her feet again, came dizzy when she saw him. She knew him.

Her mother's crash.. he..

Don Wei stood up, also dizzy.

Molly closed her eyes tightly, and breathed in and out for a long time.

Spirit looked at her, and Molly looked back.

Spirit was confused, why did he got such a deathly and scared look of the 15-year old girl?

_That.. That face. _Molly thought.

Don Wei sat down again. _No, it can not be him.._

The Avatar continued.

"Now, you all race in turns, against each other. Each victory, will earn the winner one point. At the end of 6 races, the 3 pilots with the highest score, she'll be worthy to go to the great finals, of the planet Oban.

Molly looked back to Don Wei. _I think I can do it dad. But I need you to believe in me down there.._

"Good. Very good.." a guy on the back of the arena said, as he watched at Molly. An evil look came in his face. "Be scared, Princess. There our hundreds of us here.. hundreds.." the Mimier walked back to his place.

-You all have seen the race, against Toros, I suppose-

Molly walked out of the hangar. How dare Don Wei to say that she was to young for this? I've been through more he and his father AND his grandfather ever did!

She heard something behind her. She had enough of the creeps, and just walked through, not noticing someone was chasing her.

Soon it started to rain, and Molly ran to the first the best pit she could find to hide from the rain.

She heard some loud noise. When she turned around she saw it was G'dar.

"Ssst.. I won't hurt you sweet, sst…" she shushed him, and G'dar turned quiet. He liked the company of this girl, and he felt his master liked her to. The feelings in this girl her heart where confusing, but a burning love for his master was also in it.

He licked her cheek, and Molly smiled.

_Darn, chance missed.. _a guy with black hairs and black eyes turned backwards, and G'dar seemed to notice, making a loud sound.

Molly jumped backwards.

"What's the matter..?" she asked slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my beetle?"

Molly heard a melodic voice saying as she saw the Prince coming down of the stairs.

"O.. Molly?" he said confused. His attention continued to G'dar, as he shushed him.

"Sst, she is no harm G'dar."

G'dar got a little bit angry. _IDIOT, that was not why I was calling you. Why are you so slow? _The beetle thought as he turned to his meal again.

Molly smiled sadly, and the prince looked at her.

"What are you doing here? This is not a good time."

"I thought.. well.. I wanted to talk.. maybe we can.. about.. the race, since we've both lost?" Molly said doubtful.

Prince Aikka wanted to smile and say that it was not a good time, maybe tomorrow, but his fencing mast came with him.

Molly didn't really got much of the conversation, cause she felt a horrible headache again, but she did heard the word 'spy' and she did saw his sword was pointing to her.

Shocked, Molly did a step backwards.

Aikka lied a hand on his fencing-master's arm. "Let me deal with this."

Molly first just looked at him.

"_JUST LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!" Eva said as a few guys grabbed her arm._

"_Let her go. Let me deal with this." She heard a voice saying._

Then she ran away quickly.

The black-haired Mimier saw it, and caught his chance.

Aikka wanted to say something to Canaan, but then he saw the man who was chasing Molly.

"Excuse me.." he said softly to Canaan, and followed the man.

Unfortunately, the man with the black hairs had also discovered someone was following him, and soon he was gone.

Aikka couldn't find him anywhere.

Then he saw the girl, staring at herself in the mud.

_She punched her fist in the little mud-pool._

"_WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS?!"_

"Molly?"

Molly turned around.

"Why did you saved me from Joseph first to deal with me later?" she said on a rather disgusted tone.

"Deal with you? Oh, you mean this? This is for practice!" he said as he threw his knife aside.

"I would never do any harm to you, Princess."

Molly looked to her reflection. That sounded so sweet.. like they go back a long time ago..

Where the hell did she knew him from?

Prince Aikka watched at Molly, who was sitting on a position he knew.

The position Eva did when she slammed into the mud-pool.

Then he knew. Eva and Molly where very much the same..


	6. Never Say Never

**From now on, I'll try to start every chapter with a flashback. Yesterday, I was on the computer for like 12 hours. I really have no life.**

**Chapter 6: Never Say Never**

_-Eva was 12, and almost left Nourasia, still 2 days-_

_Eva blinked her eyes. Nourasia was so beautiful. To bad the Prince had important stuff to do, cause she would love to see the Holy city of Dahl. She cant go there without guidance, that was the head-case of her anger 2 days ago. She immediately knew that Senay thought that she was to young, and that it could be dangerous there._

_YEAH RIGHT. Now again she has to be here, nice and boring. Though it was really pretty here, she had seen this gardens so much, that she became bored._

_-One month before the races on Alwas started-_

"_Aikka, please, just think of it." Queen Norah said impatient._

_Aikka shook his head. "No, I wont marry one of those."_

"_Darling, you have to do for Nourasia. You have to face it that Eva is not here anymore. She is dead, Aikka." Aikka didn't wanted to believe it._

_Nobody saw her body, or saw her dying, so why should she be dead then? They just missed her. And he will keep stern to his own rule to find her, whatever it takes. He loves her to much to let her go that easily._

"_As long as nobody really confirmed it, I keep hope, Mother." His mother sighed. "Okay, think about it. You got the races on Alwas and Oban, I hope then, first, then we will talk further."_

_-_

_Aikka sighed. Again his parents tried to introduce him to some women where he could marry with. He doesn't want to marry! Well, not with them. The news that his friend on Gazalië disappeared, might killed, shocked him deeply. He knew she was the one that was supposed to marry him, and he loved her with his whole heart. He never knew if she loved him to. He got the news when it already was over._

_

* * *

_

Aikka looked at Molly, no wait, Eva. In a second he knew that she had a memory-loss, and it hurts him to know that he couldn't tell anything to her. Then he also discovered that he was staring at her, and Molly looked confused at him. He recovered himself.

"Forgive me for the rough reception, my fencing master can be.. annoying sometimes.." he said on a rather amused tone, so Molly needed to smile. Aikka smiled back.

"Nourasions are well known for their hospitality." He said as he lifted her up out off the mud, so he was standing for her with her hand in his now. It was still raining, but for Molly that didn't mattered. She just kept her eyes on those beautiful blue eyes..

* * *

"_Dude, I wont say anything bad to that rule." A 14 year old boy said to Prince Aikka, who was also 14 year._

"_I mean, look at her!" he pointed to Eva, who was now petting G'dar. "She's gorgeous!" _

_Troy was right, Aikka thought. But still it didn't suit him about the whole marriage-thing. They where so young, and both so foolish.. If it continues, she would only be 16 when they marry. And he knows just as good as Molly self, how much they both like their freedom. That can all change in a single step._

"_I know, Troy, so why don't you go back to Siennia?" he said on a rather playful one, as he remembered the girlfriend of his friend Troy. Troy grinned, gave a wink, and left, as Aikka made his way to the 'gorgeous' girl._

_-1 week later-_

"_Eva, please, don't tell that! I mean, who doesn't want to marry him?!" Siennia told to Eva. Eva looked at her. "You do?"_

"_Well, I love Troy, but if Troy wasn't here, I certainly took my chance."_

"_I don't know. I'm not so comfortable with the fact that he knew already, and didn't told me."_

"_Eva, please. I mean, he's almost TO handsome! Those blue eyes! You cannot do anything else then love him, do you?" That was true. She loved him, more then her own master, or her father, when she still knew him. She didn't really cared much about the marriage, but she hated the time they would get. If Eva felt something for marriage, she will say that, and she doesn't want that somebody says; ok then you are getting married about 2 years. That's just disgusting!_

* * *

Aikka took her with him to a tree, cause the rain. Secretly he watched at her, now recognizing everything from the past in her. She was just as pretty as she was before. 

He just hated it that he couldn't tell her, couldn't speak with her about Nourasia.. He leaned into the tree. Molly sighed, and leaned to, and by accident she touched his arm with her arm, and she got a painful flash in her head.

_

* * *

_

_Eva hold her breath when he lied his hand on her cheek, and looked at her. His eyes, full of truth, so warm.. She wanted to hold him, and never let him go.._

* * *

She sighed softly as she touched her head. Aikka now looked worried at her. 

"You've got allot of headache since you've been attacked, don't you?"

Molly nodded. Silence again. Molly somehow loved the silence, just standing here, Aikka next to her.

"It has been an unfortunate day." He suddenly said.

"Yes, for both of us.." Molly replied. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

_C'mon.. now.._ Aikka thought slowly as he watched at her beautiful crimson eyes.

He blinked his eyes when he heard a familiar voice, that stopped him from coming closer to her.

"Prince Aikka? Prince Aikka?!"

"I must be getting back. My fencing-master is annoying as I said, but he means well."

"I know the feeling.."

"Put today's race behind you, will do better tomorrow."

Molly nodded. Aikka didn't liked that he had to leave. Just one advance on her, just one.

"We'll meet again, Princess.." he said rather amused. He softly placed a kiss on her cheek, and run away to his fencing-master. Though Molly was totally in seventh heaven that he kissed her on her cheek, and that she stood there with her hand on that place, and that she loved the fact from how he called her, she was quickly distracted by a sound. She walked to her own pit, slowly.

"Okay, now I want to know. What's your real name?"

Molly jumped in the air of surprise by suddenly hearing Satis' voice.

"SATIS!" she said shocked. "No, that's my name. Tell me yours." He said amused.

Molly knew he would discover it sooner or later, so she decided to tell.

"Don't tell anyone.. please?" Satis nodded. Why would he tell a secret of his friend?

"It's.. it's Eva.."

"SO IT'S TRUE! HAHAHAAAA!!!" he suddenly yelled as he danced some rounds.

Molly looked rather shocked by his reaction.

"Uhmm? What's true?"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD! WHAAA!" He yelled even harder. Then he stopped.

"I should never drink that sugar-force again. However, you're not dead! That fantastic! I have to go! Boy, they will be happy!" He turned around to leave, but then remembered her memory-loss. Molly still stared dumbly at her. What was this all about? Satis grinned.

"Sorry for my reaction, I have to go. A tip for you Molly, every flashback that you have seen, write them down or draw them, in case you forget them again."

-

And so, Molly did what Satis said, and watched it over. By her counting's she probably knew the most important stuff off her; 6, 8, 9, 13 and 14th. She knew a few things of her 7th, but they weren't important, so it must be a boring year then. What was bothering her, that she didn't knew 10-13 year. She deeply wanted to know what it was. Maybe that flashback of when she touched the Prince's arm was one of those! Maybe she knew the Prince from a long time ago! That would be great! Or not..

* * *

Molly wasn't totally happen the next morning, since she couldn't sleep of the headache again. This time, she decided to take an aspirin, she just hoped it work. She grabbed her cup with coffee (she never knew it was so good after a bad sleep-night!), and noticed she was shaking. Koji paused a moment and walked to Molly, and lied a hand to her fore-head. 

"Yes, I already was afraid for that."

Molly looked up confused.

"A fever, better stay in bed when you can Molly, take rest. We can not lose you now."

And he walked away again. Pff, a fever. Molly never did so much about it.

She walked outside, in her favorite black shirt. It was cold outside, but not so cold, but she decided it was not good to wear that short shirt of normal. She putted out her shoes when she reached the beach. When she came to a rock, she sighed deeply, and reached her arms both to another side, both with one shoe. She opened her eyes and looked in the sun.

_Toros.. Arrow getting splashed in 2 pieces.._

In a shock she widened her eyes, dropped her shoes, and bowed more down, with her hands under her head. Why did this all happened to her? Why didn't she just stood on Earth? She again noticed she was shaking. She looked at herself in the reflection. First she saw herself, as 4 year-old, hugging with her dad, after that she saw a girl, who had a dress on against her will, and after that she saw herself again, looking sadly in the water. She stood up, and walked back.

"Prince Aikka.." she softly whispered much more happy as she saw the meditating  
Prince on a small hill. She decided to walk to him. The Prince opened his eyes, stood up, and grabbed his bow.

"Un sekai nurama terra ubera!" he said as there came a blue field around him, and the arrow, and he flow the arrow to the huge rock far for him in the water.

Molly first looked confused, but now smiled. She laughed.

"Target-practice?" she said as she made his way to him. "Maybe you should stand closer." She said playfully. The Prince looked at her, then to his feet, and sighed.

"My next adversary, is you." And he walked away. Molly raised her eyebrows. That wasn't so bad was it? But she rather shocked when she saw what the rock did. It split in 2 and fell in the water. Immediately she felt a shock going through her body, from the protesting water. She lied her hand on the ground, and whispered some words to peace the earth more. The shock went away. Molly ran after Prince Aikka.

"Prince wait! We were bound to race each other sooner or later." Prince Aikka just walked through. "I've received orders from the Nourasion court. In fact, direct orders from my father." He turned to Molly. "After the start of the race, it is my job to.. eliminate you." Molly made a shocked sound, before she even knew it.

"You cant do that. Its against the rules!" she replied back.

"The rules forbid me to enticingly take your life, short of that, I am free to use any means that be supposing to stop you." He said back. Molly lied a hand on her chest.

"So you're gonna use me for target-practice?"

"G'dar, my beetle, was hurt during the last race. We can no longer take any chances to your lasor-canons." He continued sadly. Molly sighed sadly and soft.

"I was looking forward to our race. At least with you I didn't expect a battle." Aikka blinked his eyes. "This is not the way of the Nourasion knights. We've always been a peaceful people. I am truly sorry." And he bowed to her. Molly suddenly growled as the Prince walked away.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS NOURASION-KNIGHT NONSENS?" she yelled angry to him with making a fist. Prince Aikka stopped and turned around.

"Pardon me?"

"If you're so concerned about my canons, we could have a _clean _race."

This caught the Prince's attention.

"A clean race?"

"Yeah, no weapons. A race for speed." She walked towards him. "Unless you're afraid to find out which of us is really the best pilot." She said in a mix of anger and challenging.

Aikka seemed to notice, but laughed after his glare at her to even dare to speak to him that way. "You speak like a true Nourasion." He said after his laugh. Molly was more confused. Did he accepted or not? "I like your offer. Though I may risk exile from my court. If you can convince your team to hold his fire, I promise not to use my arrows." Molly turned happy.

"Oh really? I mean excellent! Prince, prepare yourself to lose with honor." She said now on a flirting tone. "I am always prepare to lose with honor, Molly. You should be prepared to do the same." He said on the same tone back.

-

Molly ran in the pit of the Earth-Team. Jordan saw her coming and smiled. "Your never guess who we're gonna race today, Molly." He said amused.

"Prince Aikka.." she said as she run passed him.

"Well yeah, how did you know?"

"I just made a deal with the prince! No weapons aloud."

"What?!"

"It will be clean race for speed, and no one would get hurt." She said happily.

"It's a good thing I brought my book with then.." Jordan said bored. Don Wei walked of the stairs. "Out of the question, we must win this race Molly." Molly turned to him.

"Sir, the Arrow 2 is fast but not strong. In order to win.."

"Trust Nourasions? Never! Don't you see? They need this victory as much as we do!" Molly got angry. "But we can trust Aikka!"

"Jordan, you will neutralize the Prince's beetle, that's an order! The Arrow 2 is perfect for the job!" Jordan grabbed some guns. "Trust me, the pleasure will be all mine."

"This is exactly what the Prince is ordered to do.." Molly said sadly.

"What did you say?" Don Wei asked.

"We don't wanna fight him! His magic arrows are very powerful!" To bad that Don Wei near Jordan listened. Molly glared at them, remembered something, and ran upstairs. She quickly grabbed the spell-book. She paged to the 100 somewhere.

"Let me see.. froze.. no.. what the heck is fertilize?" she wondered what that did. "Whatever.." she paged further. There she found it. "Blocking out. GREAT! _Domia Edoc'sil Abr._" She continued those 3 words a few time for remembering it.

Happily she got in the Arrow 2, till confusion of Don Wei and Jordan.

-the race had started, blahblah-

Molly almost thought she didn't had to use the words, but then she saw Jordan was preparing, and the Prince loaded an arrow. Quickly she said the words, and the spot of Jordan became dark. She made it crash! Cool! Molly was totally happy after that, also cause Aikka removed his arrow again, and smiled.

-….:)!-

Molly coughed. Where the hell did that came from? It couldn't be Jordan, he was locked up, but a weird force attacked G'dar! Though Molly's spell made sure G'dar wouldn't got killed, the Prince did thought it was from Jordan, and he loaded an arrow, and shot it to the Arrow, so they crashed. She opened the glass that surrounded her, to get some air.

She breathed in deeply. The Prince showed up.

"I thought humans had honor, but now I can see they have non." He said angry as he flow away once again. Molly didn't even bothered to scream, she sat down for a second, and putted her head between her legs, and breathed in deeply. Why was she so dizzy? When she didn't saw anymore stars, she jumped of the Arrow.

-

Angry Molly walked to the pit. "I hope you're pleased with yourself.." Don Wei said when Molly passed by. "Where did you think you're going young lady?" he said when he saw her walking upstairs. "Didn't your father teaches you any manners?" he said while turning to her. Molly froze. Senay did, but she lost him, so she lost the manners she learned. "No he didn't." she said softly. "I'm going to my room, and I'm never coming out!" she said angry as she walked upstairs.

"DO YOU THINK IM LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASILY?!" Don Wei yelled angry. "COME BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!" he yelled it before he knew.

Molly froze behind her closed door. She heard what he yelled. He's just so different..

Stan, Koji and Jordan all three looked confused at Don. Don Wei seemed to notice. Jordan defended Molly.

"Sir, she really wanted to win the race.."

"So you're against me to?!" he now yelled angry again.

"No, of course not.."

"You have any idea how serious my responsibilities are?!"

"WELL, DO YOU?!" Don Wei became softer again. "I didn't think so." Silence.

"Back to your positions." He said softer as he walked upstairs, to his office.

-

Molly grabbed her bag. Why will she even stay here if she can also leave to Earth? Everything is better then here, even her boarding-school. How happy will they be if they find out I'm gone. She quickly putted on her normal knight-clothes, grabbed her belt with her swords, put it on, and bond her arrows and bow on her back. Everything she wanted to have with her she quickly grabbed. Though, it wasn't much, so she could walk easily. Just her weapons etc. She did packed her drawing book in the bottom of the place where the arrows were, but the photo from her mother.. it wasn't even worthy enough to come. She never wanted to be remembered on her life again and she split it in 2 and throw it on her bed. NEVER, she had been so angry.

Senay was right. It was a mistake to even THINK that she could be reunited with her dad again. She climbed out the window, and headed for the city. The next ship would leave tomorrow-morning she knew. On the bar, she was doubting. She can also go to Gazalië, maybe she can find more information.

-

Don Wei knocked on the door of Molly. No answer. He knocked again.

"Molly?" he said doubtful. No respond.

He opened the door. He saw how her room was messed up, but what pained him was the broken picture on her bed. He saw, well it seemed to him, a woman with pink hairs and crimson eyes. Maya. He ran downstairs.

"Where is Molly?!" he asked, almost yelling. They all looked up. "I thought she was upstairs?" Jordan said.

-

Molly dropped her cup on the bar.

"Another one, pronto!" she said angry to the bar-keeper.

"Maybe you should stop. You know what they say. Don't mix drink and drive." Molly turned annoyed.

"Listen pal, I already got a father." To this the bar-keeper didn't knew an answer, and he filled another one. No other seeing, Molly got drunk. She was out here all evening.

However she was more dizzy then ever, she still thought clear about her escape. They didn't even found her! Guess they are celebrating now.. Molly thought angry. Sadly she thought of 10 years ago.

_

* * *

_

"_Ahh! Look's who's here! Our little Eva.." The grey-haired woman said as she ran to them and joined them under her father's umbrella. "How are you honey?" she asked to Eva. Eva didn't liked her, she was scary. Her father left her._

"_Welcome to the stern boarding-school my dear.." she continued as she grabbed Eva's arm. Eva screamed, and pulled her arm back, as she ran to the grey car who was about to drive away._

"_DADDY!" she said when she stood before the window. Don Wei opened the window._

"_You must promise me to be a good girl, Eva. Daddy is to busy to take care of you now.." Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing. He just left her alone, on this horrible place?_

"_Truly, you can understand." And he drove away, as the grey-haired woman again grabbed her arm. "Come now."_

"_Please don't leave me to, Daddy.." Eva cried softly._

* * *

Molly sighed, and drank her cup up in one big tug. Okay, now she became very dizzy, and she hold herself to the bar for not to fall. She felt something coming to her, though she couldn't discover who. A man or woman or whatever, came next to her and sat down, to order something. "You." a disgusted voice said when he noticed the girl. Molly didn't expected this and fell of her chair. When Molly became more clear she saw a Mimier watching at her. She could recognize Mimieren good. They had no ears and their eyes were always full black, without a pupil or white surrounded. They're always were yellow-white colored. Molly rubbed her head. She didn't pay any attention to the Mimier. Before she even stood up, she was slammed into the wall. Always the WALLS! AND ALWAYS THE HEAD! WHY THE HECK THEY ALL DO THAT?! Molly thought angry. But this time, she reacted quicker, and before the Mimier could attack again, she had spoken out loud some words others didn't knew, and the Mimier was surrounded by fire, that burned him alive, eventually. Though he was dead, Molly confirmed it by starring one of her swords right into his burned body, so he disappeared in ash. She knew that of the death smell of one Mimier, would come others, to fight the one who killed their brother, so she walked out of the bar, into the fresh air of the night. 

Though she felt on the ground for 3 times, she did made it alive to the see, and she dropped herself there. She wasn't able to swim, she thought, and that made a scary thought. She can put an end to this. Just one jump, and it is all over. She stood up, breathing in and out deeply. Closer and closer she came to the cliff.

"Molly?"

Molly opened her eyes by hearing the soft voice. She pulled her feet away. It was just as close from death as the race with Ceres. Someone pulled her back to the safety.

"Molly? Hellu? Do you hear me?" Molly had absolutely no idea who was talking to her.

"Mmm? Who's it..?" she said it like she was having someone on the phone. Prince Aikka just needed to laugh. Obviously, she was drunk, and he confirmed his thought when Molly hiccupped.

"Aikka?" Molly softly said as she reached her hand to his face. Aikka felt the warm touch of Molly's hand on his cheek, and he turned slight red. Quickly he did a step backwards, but immediately grabbed Molly when she almost fell. How angry he still was on her, she did looked ridiculous. And also so.. hopeless. He wondered what was going on, why she wasn't with her team.

"Sit down." Aikka said as he pulled her to the ground. Molly did what he said, and lied back in the grass.

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea where that force came from.. I just.." she stopped talking.

Aikka looked at her questioned. "You just what?" he asked formal. Molly didn't responded. Aikka pulled her up again, make sure she doesn't fall in sleep. She has to get more clear, then he walks her to her pit. Molly blinked her eyes several times. She looked at Aikka. He was so sweet.. so trustful.. yet so handsome.. Aikka looked at Molly. He was angry on her and her team, but how can he be angry for long on her? She just like one of those puppy's, who you love no matter what. Molly widened her eyes as Aikka lied a hand on her cheek, looking in her eyes. In one second she was clear again. A huge headache followed . In a flash she saw everything from her first meeting with him.. How she had played with Aikka, talked with him, laughed, how she waved him goodbye when she was 10.. Molly pushed Aikka away, looking shocked. Her heart was knocking hard, it even hurt. She almost couldn't breath. She quickly looked at Aikka, who was looking confused, and she stood up, running to her pit. She couldn't leave. Not after all she had done here. She must make it to Oban, and win the Ultimate Prize. She must get her mother back. **SHE MUST!**

* * *

Don Wei sat next to Rick. Rick grabbed something out of his jacket. 

"You know this symbol? You've probably never seen it, don't wanna help, got better things to do, just forget about it."

"I've never seen it before." Don Wei replied back. Rick shocked when he heard it was Don Wei. "I'm sorry Rick."

"What do you want from me Don?" Rick asked after a short silence.

"I just came down to say hello. What's wrong with that?" Don replied.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Because the Earth-Team just lost 2 races in a row. And because I know you're never around here." Don Wei felt caught, and smiled (YES HE CAN SMILE! IT'S A MIRACLE!). The bar keeper grabbed Rick's cup to fill it.

"I'll have what's my friend's having." Don Wei said to him.

"2 Alwas-Soda's, coming up." He filled the cups. "There you go fellows."

Don Wei looked disgusted when he saw what he got to drink. Rick grinned. "Well, bottom's up." He said as he throw the drink inside. Don Wei did the same.

"I'm here cause I want to ask.." Rick turned to him. "If you could train Molly." Rick smiled.

-

Molly stopped somewhere close to their pit, she needed to get a breath. She sat down against a tree. Why does this all happens to her.. She didn't asked for it.. How would it be if she was still on Gazalië now.. But in a second Molly knew it. She now knew where she knew Aikka from. She has to make a choice. Her family, or her kingdom. Out of nowhere, she started to cry. All the frustration must go out! She doesn't knew how long she was there, but she felt it was getting late, and to make sure the pit doesn't close already, she stood up, stroke her hand trough her face to wipe of the tears, and walked further.

Once when she was there, she only saw Jordan who was cleaning the guns, Stan who was making coffee, and Koji who was checking the Arrow. It looked so normal. But she only set one step inside, and everybody watched at her. Jordan gave her a wink, and continued cleaning, Koji smiled and said hey, and Stan walked at her with a cup coffee.

"Good to have ya back." He said as he handled her the coffee. Molly smiled. She loved the reaction. But she quick sat down, cause she still had the feeling that she drank to much. "Molly.." Jordan started when he jumped of the Arrow.

"There was somebody for you this afternoon. He said he was coming back later."

Molly coughed. "If it was a man with a yellow-white skin, don't even bother, he's dead." She said without knowing. "Uhm.." Jordan was confused at her reaction. "No, it was a man with a normal skin, however he had pointy ears. Like elves?" Molly sat up higher. A gaziliaan! Wait, it could be Joseph. "What was his name?"

"I dunno.."

"Great."

* * *

That evening Molly quickly hided in her room, to never come out again. She wasn't so clear yesterday, that's why she was reasonable. But now she knew everything perfectly well again, she stood stubbornly in her room, the whole day. 

Don Wei knocked on her door. "GO AWAY! I said I wasn't coming out!" she yelled back angry. Don Wei growled. _Mind your blood pressure Don, mind it.. _he softly thought. "Molly, I know we have differences of opinion, specially in the last race, but we have found ourselves in a critical point in the selections, and we must think of the team first. I think now is a good time to get together and talk things over.." he said softly.

"WRONG! Now is a good time to stay in my room." Don Wei got angry again.

"I'll guess we'll move on to plan B then." He said to himself. Molly drew further.

"All you do is take, Don Wei. You give zero! You don't deserve a loving daughter like me." she said as she colored Don Wei's jacket. "And I don't deserve a father like you!" she said as she now scratched pencil through his head. The door opened.

"I SAID GET LOST!" she said at the person who came in and throw her drawing book at him. Rick caught the book. He looked at it confused.

"Oh Rick." Molly stood up. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were.." She got interrupted by Rick. "Yeah I know who you thought I was. Get dressed little mouse. School is in session." Molly was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm your new coach, kiddo!" he said amused.

-

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Molly yelled frustrated as Rick pulled her outside on her back.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" she yelled as she now was dragged over the floor.

Rick lifted her on his shoulder. "HELP! I'M BEING HIGHJACKED! NOOOOOO!"

Stan grinned. "Molly is in good hands now."

"HEEEEEELPPP!!!!" she yelled even louder now. Rick didn't showed any mercy, but he burst out in laugher inside.

-

What continued on that is that Molly had to run circles around the lake, for a long time. But what most frustrated her, was that Rick just simply drove on _her _Rocket-Seat before her. "In case you didn't realized it, our next race is not a marathon!" she yelled to Rick.

Rick grinned and drove faster. "What's the big idea about refusing a race?" he said as Molly came closer again. "I never came here to race." Molly said now softer. "And the team never trusted me anyway!" Rick smiled bigger. "Trust you? I'll be the judge of that." And again he drove faster, as Molly growled soft. Every time Molly caught up a little bit, Rick drove faster again.

**-I'm not showing the Jordan-Part, though I think the seller of the dress is brilliant!-**

Molly passed Rick, and he stopped his stop-watch. It showed 59 seconds, 79. Molly breathed fast. "Not bad." Rick said. "Woohoo." Molly replied rather sarcastic. "For a girl." Rick continued. Molly glared at him. "Ready for another go?" Rick said amused. "Are you kidding? I've been running circles round that stupid pool for hours!" she protested angry.

"Don't worry, it's getting better. Soon you wont even feel the pain!" Rick replied.

"What-ever." Molly said while she was still glaring at him, and she started to ran again. "GO GET THEM TIGER!" Rick cheered at her as he stood up.

* * *

Prince Aikka sighed. How did Toros knew that? Jordan jumped behind him. 

"Hello Prince. You and I have some unfinished business." Aikka turned around.

"Oh really? Breaking your word was not enough, now you must spy?" he said the last words with a grin. Jordan growled. "Stay away from Molly! Or I'll promise you'll regret." He ordered him. Something in Aikka snapped. Nobody gives him orders, especially not that Earth-dude. Maybe he got most angry cause he said that he must stay away from Molly. He could never do that. "Says who, her guardian?" Jordan got in his fight-position. "Says her partner!" And he punched in Aikka's direction, which Aikka avoid. Though his avoids where good, he got a soft punch from him, that caused him to jump backwards. Somewhere he felt jealousy. That Jordan could spend every day with his Earth-Princess. "I'll suggest you leave while you still can!" Aikka threw his cape (LOLXD) to the ground with a fight-shout (ghehe..:)!), and got in his own fight-position.

Jordan grinned. "You know I've been waiting for a long time for this." Aikka only smiled. He thought the same. Both shouted (I'm getting annoyed of this.) and headed for one another's direction. Jordan on the ground, and Aikka jumped in the air.

* * *

Molly screamed as she fell in the water again. Rick looked at her. "That was pathetic! Try again!" 

"Okay, but this is the last time." Molly responded angry. She climbed on one of the pales again. "To get perfect balance, you must create one breathing being with the pale!" Rick yelled at her. Normally that was a thing Molly did every day, but she was far to frustrated and tired. She jumped on the pale before her, and immediately felt of it, into the water.

"I have the feeling that balance is not your strongest point. We'll try an easy one." He stood up and walked away. _This is going to be great.. _Molly thought sarcastic to herself. She climbed the same pale again, and breathed in deeply. Remember your lessons, Molly, you've been doing this for years. _One breathing being.._ she thought as she had her eyes closed. _Now.._ she opened her eyes, and jumped on the pale before her, and on the pale before that one, just as long as she was on the last one. She lifted a thumb to Rick and grinned. "What's next?" _Now there you go..._ Rick thought proud. _Not bad at all._

"Molly, you got good technique, good speed, great reflexes, you seemed to know the most important things. Safety, balance, all of it! Why aren't you doing better?" Rick asked to Molly when they stood, watching at the water. "I'm doing my best. I'm just a girl, remember?" Molly replied back. Rick switched his look from her to the water. "Don't play that game with me. You're a star-racer pilot. A pilot for the Earth-Team. What's holding you back?" Molly thought as she again saw the flash of her life. Mother death, father away, meeting Aikka, Senay died, she ended here. "Nothing is holding me back." She whispered softly. "You know, it's motivation that helps you across the finish-line. Why'd you joined the team in the first place?" he asked her.

Now she saw the flash of how her father reacted since the first day. Closing doors, father shouting, complaining about her.. "Okay then Molly, why do you race?" he asked her when she remained quiet.

* * *

_A 4-year old girl was running to her dad, in a pink dress, in the local park. She ran right into Don's arms, who hugged her laughing._

* * *

"I do it for my father.." she whispered even more softer. Rick smiled "Finally we're getting somewhere. I'm sure back on Earth he thinks about you every day." 

"He has no idea how much I do for him. I think coming here was a big mistake."

"Listen Molly, its no mistake that you're here. Without you the Earth-Team would be finished. Anyway, this race is the greatest ever! Is it that worthy to give it your best shot?" he asked her rather playfully. Molly nodded. "Then quit slacking off." Molly smiled. "Now you are willing to talk normal, tell me, what's about that princess-stuff?"

Molly sighed. She felt she could tell him. He was like.. the brother she never had. "I.. I come from.. I.." she didn't knew what to say, but Rick didn't pushed her. "Somehow I ended up on Gazalië on my 6th. I've met someone there, a wise old man, who was willing to be my master for learning, many years. He made me princess of the whole place, his own daughter had died during a sickness. I loved him like he was my father, but he wasn't. I never loved to much for him, cause I know I would return to Earth some day, and with love the return only would made it worse."

"What did you learned there?" Rick asked. "I.. I've became one of the knights.. learned the information of the galaxy, sword-fighting, arrow's and bow's, spells, feeling one with a creature of thing."

"So you already knew the steps we were going throw?"

"Since I was 7."

"Why didn't you did better in the first case then?" Rick asked confused. "I.. I have no idea. Maybe it's because I don't remember it anymore, or that I just don't have the power for it.. like I don't have a reason.." Rick remained quiet after that.

-

Molly barely could sleep that night, so it wasn't strange that she woke up soon.

Again she took an aspirin. Great, now she haves an incredible headache AGAIN. Aagh, she hated it. Before she headed downstairs, she started to clean up her room. Sadly she looked at the broken picture of her mom. What was she even thinking to tore it apart? That was the only memory left, except the glasses and.. her necklace.. Out of her shirt she pulled a stone. It was a pink stone, graved in a moon. There was a M on it, from Maya. After her mother's death she had found it on her mother's and father's room, and took it with her when she heard she had to get her suitcase.

She got downstairs, and it surprised her that even Koji or Stan where awake.

To her mind they had the next race.. tomorrow.. somewhere.. And she walked outside. Then she knew it again. The flashes.. Aikka.. her decision.. She just hoped she didn't faced Aikka today, she didn't really wanted it now.

-

Don sighed. "Rick.. have you ever felt yourself in an impossible position?" Rick grinned. "Every day, since you were my manager."

"No kidding."

"There were moments, yes. Not that I can remember clear. Why are ya asking?" Silence. Rick bowed a little bit forward. "Don, what's going on?" Don sighed again. "On Earth.. I have a daughter. She is.. about 15 years now."

"Congrats. Who's the mother?"

"My wife was.. her name was Maya."

"Maya? Maya the racer?" Rick shocked at this answer. "Maya who died in a crash?" Don nodded. "Against Spirit. Now, you see that I am afraid of the fate that is waiting us when Molly and Jordan must race against Spirit." Rick nodded. "But what is really bothering you?" Don Wei didn't even dare to tell that he might think that Molly is Eva. Rick thought. "How's your daughter? What's her name?"

"Eva, is her name. I have no idea how it is with her."

"Let me guess, you left her somewhere since your wife died?" How could he know? "You're just a little bit to predictable Don. And I just know you to long." Rick said as he could read Don's mind.

"I wish I knew how it is with her. But since I heard the information of her from the boarding-school, I fear for her fate."

"Why? What did you heard back then?"

"She's been missing since she was 6. She only was there for a small year." Rick didn't knew what to say on this. Then Rick remembered something. Didn't Molly said she somehow ended up in a strange planet when she was 6? Could she..? No, of course not. Or maybe..

* * *

It was already 12 o'clock when Molly decided to go back to the pit. She walked in with her eyes closed, whistling a song she heard when she was 3. Her mother sang it for her back then. "Molly, that dude of yesterday is here again for you.." Jordan said bored as he grabbed some cleaning stuff to clean his guns AGAIN. Molly immediately opened her eyes. A guy with a normal skin and big elf ears looked at her, with his complete silver eyes. The eyes of a gaziliaan are well-known for there lightness, they could be every color, as long as they were not dark. "Greetings Princess, I'm Uhl, duke of Gazalië." Molly recognized him immediately.

* * *

"_Eva, this is my cousin." Senay said to the 7-year old girl._

"_Uhl, this is my student, Eva. I told you about her." Uhl nodded, and smiled at the little princess. Eva, who still was stubborn and knew no rules, grinned like a cat to him. She loved to do tricks with man or women who didn't fully knew her. "Don't even think little star, he knows you well enough." Senay said when he saw her smile. At that, Eva glared at him, but soon after that she smiled nice to him, and bowed. She didn't bowed so gracefully with her cloth that she bonded to her hip, it was one of the first times she tried it out. Uhl bowed to her. "Look what I got." He said secretly to her, and Eva widened her eyes as she saw a butterfly in his hand. He gave the butterfly its freedom, and Eva chased the beautiful blue butterfly._

* * *

He was practically her uncle, always telling her nice fantasy-stories, or giving her the most unusual gifts. Molly gave a big smile at this. "UHL!" she yelled loud as she hugged him tight. "GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Uhl seemed to be shocked from this reaction, but after that he was pleased. So she does remembers some things. "It's great to see that you are okay to, your highness." Jordan really got over-pissed now. He dragged Molly to him. "Molly, will you please tell why everyone is calling you princess?" Molly smiled. But it soon faded away to. Indeed, how did everyone knew that?! Uhl read her mind, he had learned that in many years of practice. "My Lady, will you come outside with me for a few dreyls?-1-." Molly nodded. Rick came out of Don's office. "No way of that kiddo, we're not going with strangers that easily." He said as he glared at Uhl. Molly froze. "But I know him!"

"Really, from what?" Don Wei said now as he came out to. He was the last one where she wanted to tell about. "From.. from the second day I was here. I ran into a few aliens, also him." She said very believable. Rick already knew it. He nodded at her, and she quickly left with Uhl.

-

Uhl looked how the princess sat down in the grass in an un-elegant way, and how she watched over the lake. He sat down to. "How long have you been here?"

"Since.. 3 weeks?" Molly replied. She had no idea. Uhl sighed. "You probably know how relieved I was when I heard you were here." Molly didn't said anything. "As you probably noticed, the Mimieren had spotted you to. They are everywhere here, and ready to attack. I know I may not order or force you to go, Eva, but I do want to tell, as a friend, to never go alone somewhere. Not even to here. It is to dangerous." Molly was shocked when he called her Eva. First case off all. "Uhl. I know you know me as Eva, but the people here know me under the name Molly. Would you keep the secret of my name?"

"As your wish, my highness."

"And stop calling me, princess, or highness. It's confusing my team. Molly is the name." she said with a smile. Uhl didn't liked the fact that he had to call a person who ranked higher then him with her forename, though it was fake, but he did it. He did it when she was 7 year to, but maybe that was because she was so small back then. "You want to know how it is with Gazalië, don't you?" Molly nodded, slight blushing, was it so obvious? "It's not so good. With no royal to lead the planet, the Mimieren had taken over the place. When the news about you, that you're still alive, it spread through Gazalië quickly. Unfortunately, the Mimieren also got in action, as they sent a thousand of soldiers to Alwas. And they can get to Oban, Ev- Molly, as easily as you. They are not commanded by the Avatar's powers, if they are all together, I even wonder if the 10.000 year old Avatar is strong enough." Molly didn't liked the news.

"I've come here as soon as possible, since you're race against Para-Dice I was here, and I was willing to save you if you were in any fatal danger in the races."

"But what about Toros?"

"He didn't broke the rules, so I had no choice but watching. It was a clean race, Molly. He only stopped you."

"But that's unfair!"

"I see you lost almost every manner since you got here, little star." Molly blushed at this. In the small year she was away of her planet she did became more rude. "How many of the royal people are left?" Molly asked hopeful. "Few, just a few." He said sadly. "I nearly escaped death. Most of the royal's escaped to our allies, like Nourasia, or Weta. Byrus is not as easily to go, cause the Croggs now made allies with the Mimieren. The royal's who even dare to stay on the same place, get caught and their heads will be threw in a box. We need help. Most people doesn't dare it, but others go to different planet's, like the planet of the Fihls, to get their help. Mimieren also had taken over allot of planet's, and since the Croggs have war with Earth, the Mimieren must helped with that to. Most of the wars are still now, cause the race, but much continue. It is truly a sad period." Molly sighed at the hearing of Nourasia. "How's Nourasia?"

"Why are you asking?" He realized something. "Oh wait, Prince Aikka, isn't it?" Molly nodded. "Nourasia is suffering by the calls of the Croggs. Unless that the most people think, Nourasia helps to help the Croggs, that is what most people says, what made it almost unable to stay there. Also, Nourasia is one of the biggest planets. (After ObanxD), so there are much hiding places, with still much Nourasions to help us." Molly sighed. "Uhl..?" Uhl watched at her, with a questioned look. "Yes?"

"How.. how did I lost my memory?" Uhl sighed, like he knew this answer would have come. "During.. an attack.."

_Julie yelled, and Eva didn't knew what happens. She saw it al perfectly well. How Kross turned on her way, and fired something right into Eva's chest._

"As you probably know, you don't got real normal eyes. They are a bit lighter then your mother's. During that attack, you've became.. well.. a normal human would be blind. To you it made your seeing better." Molly was confused, and Uhl saw it. "Well, how do I put this.." He thought. "You can see thing we can't see."

**-Okay, I'm skipping the race with Super-Racer, Rush, Spirit, and I will go on with the second race against Toros. You've all seen the others, and it practically was the same. Else it would take weeks before I'll come with Oban. Deal with it.-**

Molly sighed, as she stopped for a breath. She just had carried a to heavy gun for her, however that was Jordan's job. Jordan smiled at her, and Molly continued.

With the help of the people of Alwas, the next Arrow was almost done. Uhl looked confused at her. "Molly, why do you carry those stuff?" In a second Molly knew what he mend, and placed a hand on her forehead. "OF COURSE!" she yelled, so a few people looked at her. Molly turned tot the guns again, said a few words, and walked to Jordan, who was fixing the chair of his little corner. The machine's simply followed her through air.

Don Wei stood still and looked at the result. "You're not repairing the Whizzing Arrow." He said confused as he saw the racer. "You're building a new one!" Stan turned to him. "We designed these upgrades while we were still working at Miguel's! And then.. forgot about them." He said amused. "If we had known of all this mechanics, we had done it right away." Koji continued. "You'll better be right. Are last chance to get to Oban starts in just a few hours." Don Wei said as he walked away. He stood still as he saw Satis.

Satis laughed, giggled and walked from the one machine to the other. He seemed very inspired by the coffee-machine. Don Wei walked to him. He cleared his throat. Satis looked up. "Well hello there, quite party you're having!" he said to the manager. "You have something to tell me?" Don Wei asked to the over-enthusiastic Satis. "What do you mean?" Satis answered confused. He thought as he pulled on his beard. "AH! Oh, yes of course. Silly me." he said as he grabbed a paper of his.. cloth. "The judges have finished drawing lots for the final races." He said as he reached the paper to Don Wei. "Drawing lots?" Don Wei replied confused. Satis nodded. "The 6 in the play-offs have already face each other once. For the 6th race the votes are picked carefully." Don Wei grabbed the paper.

-

"We now call for, the Earth-Team!" one of the judges said as the Arrow came in. Jordan tried to calm Molly down, she still had headache and she was quit nervous. He popped up in a screen. "Say Molly, want to know something?" Molly looked at him and nodded. "If we win this race, we're going to give the Arrow 3 a nickname.. how about the Starlight?" Molly cheered up a little, it was a compliment for her. But she turned sad as she thought of the name 'Starlight', what was quite the same as the 'Moonlight.' Don Wei seemed to froze to. Koji talked to Molly. "How does it feels?" Molly pressed another button. "A bit stiff, but I will get used to it." She answered. "Challenged by Toros!" the judge continued. "Colonel of the Crogg-Imperium!" the trident of Toros came in.

-

Soon the Arrow 3 reached the waters. Jordan shook his head. "Okay, I'm having a bit of Dejá Vu back here." He saw the trident coming closer. "We need some speed Molly!" he yelled to the pilot.

Toros widened his eyes. "This has going on long enough." And he sped the trident up.

"MOLLY!" Jordan screamed as he saw how the Trident was heading for them. Molly looked backwards, waiting for Toros. In a flash she saw what happened the race before with him. She widened her eyes as the Toros came to them, and she made twist, over the trident, and let it pass.

-

Molly screamed. "Hello! Toros is getting away!" Stan shook his head in protest. "We didn't had a chance to test it. Its just not save yet!" Don Wei placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stan, please do it. We have no other choice." He said to him. Rick froze, but Uhl smiled. "I assume full responsibility!" Don Wei continued. "Doing it in protest." Stan said as he activated the booster-drives. Molly pressed a button, and a few things on the Arrow opened, and soon they sped away with an incredible speed that even made Uhl froze. Stan was shocked. "The Arrow is holding!" he said surprised. Soon they got in Toros and sped him by.

-

The last court, jus a few meters away from the finish. Molly put the booster-drives on again. "Here goes nothing!" she said as she pushed the buttons while she watched how Toros got away. Soon they sped away again. Don Wei and Rick were surprised, but Uhl only knew his princess again. Stan popped up in a screen. "You are gonna crash in the temple walls. You must stop now Molly!" he said concerned. "I am not stopping." Molly replied back. "I know Maya wouldn't have." She whispered softly to herself.

Toros sighed. "Foolish you, you'll destroy us both!" he said as he saw how the Arrow came closer.

"Molly, its Rick. Stop the booster-drives, it's to risky!" he yelled concerned at her. Uhl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing." Don Wei didn't listened, but Rick seemed to calm down. Almost, they were almost there. People in the Arena were scared for both fates. Aikka missed a breathing, as he felt how his heart beat faster as he saw how Molly was coming. "MOLLY STOP!" Don Wei yelled through the microphone. Almost Molly pressed the button, but then she made a fist. No, not yet. "I can't stop yet." She said to him. Toros saw the gate coming closer, and for own safety, he slowed the Trident, as the Arrow sped away, right into the gate. Molly quickly stopped the boosters, but she cant make it. Not on time. She will crash.

"_MARASIA SEITH POMNURIA!" _she only thought it, and the Arrow immediately stopped and made a twist, so the Trident got stuck in the wall. Molly breathed in deeply. How did she do that? She only thought it. Uhl looked shocked to. _A question for later.. _Molly thought as she opened the glass. "The winner is the Earth-Team!" the judges said surprised. Jordan showed up, and they both smiled as they watched at the arena. Aikka sighed relieved, but he become shocked as he saw how Molly avoid his eyes.

-

Molly sighed. Ridiculous that they have to wait from who the winner is from the race Aikka-Spirit. Jordan shrugged. "I'm sure we'll pack. Aikka is a leap-dog of the Croggs, he will let Spirit win!" Though Molly didn't wanted to see Aikka since that night, she deeply knew in her heart that he wouldn't do that to her. Right? She had faith in him. "Please don't start on that again, Jordan." Molly said to him. "Believe whatever you want. But I saw them together." Jordan replied. "We now call for, Prince Aikka of Nourasia!" Aikka came in with G'dar. Molly just needed to watch at him, give him a supportive smile. Aikka looked her in the eyes, but it was harder to do now. _Molly, please don't look at me that way.. It only makes it harder.. _he thought as he turned his face from Molly. Molly was surprised. Was Jordan right?

-

Aikka held G'dar down. "G'dar calm down. This is not our day for victory." G'dar wanted to speed up, so did Aikka. He didn't felt good, by cheating his friends. "I feel the same way." He said as he had to pull G'dar back again. "We are betraying our friends _and _ourselves.." he said sadly to his beetle. "This can not continue."

-

Molly blushed and Jordan smiled. "Maybe I'll hate him less." Koji and Stan cheered. Uhl watched at Molly, and saw how she was blushing. He needed to smile, everything was going perfect. He became sadly as he thought of his promise to someone. He didn't wanted that fate for Molly. But he has to.

-

Molly took a big slurp, as she listened to the happy Koji and Stan. Everyone was so happy. Molly was happy to, but she didn't liked the fact that Rick left. She also wondered why Uhl looked so sadly after Prince Aikka's victory. Jordan sat with her on the table. "C'mon! Smile some more!" Jordan said happily. Molly gave one of her beautiful smiles, to make it believable she is almost to happy, and Jordan felt something burn inside. She was just so pretty.

**

* * *

**Molly sighed as she walked in the brand new module. How could Don Wei make the mistake of saying that he has a daughter on Earth? He hasn't seen her for a while. Yeah right. Kinda like 10 years! Someone was pulling on her arm. "Hey, sleepy-head. We have to go!" Jordan said. Molly looked up to him. "Who are you calling sleepy-head? At least I don't snore!" Jordan smiled sarcastic and walked to Koji and Stan, just as Molly did. 

-

The door closed behind them. Molly heard Don, Koji, and Stan yelling, and then Uhl who said; "The Avatar is not a kidnapper. He doesn't lock them up, he just don't want that we get in." with that words, everybody left again, so did Molly and Jordan.

Molly made a sound of happiness when she saw the garden in the biggest module. It was smaller then those on Gazalië, but it was just as beautiful. Overfilled of joy she ran to a tree, with some flowers on it, and sniffed on one of the flowers. Jordan scared. "Molly, I think we better go.." he said as he pulled her away from the water-statue. "Hm? Jordan what's.." she saw it to. A big alien was eating some grass, and now turned to them. "On my count of 3.." Jordan said softly. On the 3 they both ran away, and again, as they walked passed by the pales, Molly was wondering why she was running away from something when she is on full earth. She started to slow her speed, but the alien slowed to. Molly decided not to worry about it, and followed the tracks where Jordan had run. When she was there, she saw Jordan just standing, looking at much aliens, no one else then the other racers. Molly raised her eyebrows when she saw who they were. She knew some.. she thought. Then her attention got on Aikka who was standing against a tree. "Don't worry gunner boy. They don't bite. Most of them." He said rather playfully to Jordan, so Jordan now glared at him. Molly smiled. "Prince Aikka!" she said as she walked to him. In a second she knew her decision again, and she stopped herself from running to him, what caused that Aikka was confused. He walked to the Earth-Team.

"Good to see you here, Princess Molly of Gazalië." He said on a rather formal tone, and Molly knew exactly why.

Jordan looked at the prince, and then shrugged.

Prince Aikka grabbed Molly's hand, asking her to come with him. Molly didn't wanted it actually, but she did come with him. "Whatsup?" she said. Aikka loved the rude tone where she was talking with, just like the first time they met. "Molly, what is bothering you?" Molly now glared at him. "You mean the fact that you knew about my past all the time and didn't spoke a word? Or do you mean that you are working with the Croggs?" Now Aikka was confused. He wasn't working with them, he was forced, but did Molly saw that then? "I saw how Toros reacted on your fencing master when you won. It was a little bit to obvious." Jordan joined them. "Heya princey-boy. Thanks for winning the race so we got here, high five man." Prince Aikka looked at him. What the hell was high-five? Jordan pulled his hand back. Prince Aikka now glared at him. "Though Molly doesn't forgive me, I do forgive her. That doesn't mean I forgive you for betraying. So tell me, how's your cheek?" Molly pushed Jordan away before he wanted to attack the Prince. "Case you didn't listened, Prince, Jordan was locked up in his corner till you shot us." Aikka was surprised, though he already heard this answer. What most surprised him was that Molly said it on a rather disgusted tone. Prince Aikka sighed as Molly and Jordan walked back to their positions. Though Prince Aikka knew Molly didn't wanted to see him, he joined them. "You know any of these racers?" Jordan asked to the prince. "I know few. That there, is Sul. Molly knows him to, don't you?" he asked to her. Molly didn't responded. She didn't knew him. "And that is Kross, of the Crogg-Imperium."

"Where is Toros?"

"His head was the prize for losing the race against you. Literally." He said as he made a move with his hand. Molly pointed to a robot. "That's Ondai. I saw him once on a ball for Weta." Molly said as she watched at him.

Kross came to them, and Molly did a step backwards.

"I already thought Toros would came soft." He started. "But to lose against you pathetic humans.."

Jordan defended Toros, as he stood for Molly, he didn't knew why. "Well I guess it wasn't his day!" He said angry to him while pointing a finger to him.

Aikka stood before Jordan as Kross closed his eyes more. "Don't even try, colonel." Aikka said to him. Kross gave him a glare, but before he could speak, Satis started to talk.

-

Kross surprised Aikka from the back, and grabbed him so that Aikka almost couldn't breath. "What where you doing with the humans?" he asked him. "If I where you I would leave that gunner and the pilot for his own. Though I may feel feelings with the Gaziliaanse Princess, isn't it?" Aikka didn't responded on it. He dropped Aikka. Aikka grabbed to his neck, and breathed for air. "I don't know where you're talking about! I came here to win, and I shell!" he responded now to Kross. Kross glared at him. "You will not betray us again." he said as he walked away. Aikka sighed. He has no other choice, but he has to do one thing first.

-

Molly sighed. There first race was a complete disaster. The Arrow 3 almost crashed into the ground. Now that's what she would call a Freefall. Uhl joined her with sitting against the Arrow. "So, my princess, how are you today?" he asked rather amused by seeing the tired pilot. "Don't even ask." She said grumpy to him. "I wanted to ask you.." Uhl continued. "How is your bond with Prince Aikka?" Molly looked at him. "Why you wanna know?"

"I just wonder, since you were his fiancée a time ago. You are still his fiancée." Molly closed her eyes. "Nope, I'm not. He was just a friend, and now he comes closer to enemy." Uhl sighed. "You don't understand. People thought you were dead, but the official contract never closed. Else you wont wear his gift, don't you?" Molly saw a point in this, and she stood up. "As a higher rank I say, mind your own business."

**-Okay, I donno how to call the races, so I'll say epsxD, I'm now skipping episode 14, 15 and I am beginning after the race of 16.-**

Molly sighed as she putted her glove on again. Actually Uhl was completely right. But now she didn't though of that. Her day was simple; Dressed, Breakfast, Racing, Lessons, Diner, Sleeping.

-

Uhl paged further in Molly's drawing-book. He had asked it on their last lesson. There were a few periods in it; 0-5 years, 5-6 years, 6-13 years, and 13-15 years, and 15-… years. 15-… was probably of the time she spend here. He thought it would end on 16, since she become 16 next week. Luckily he discovered that Molly drew 0-5 and 5-6 by memory, else he would never get it why she could draw so early. It was already evening when she stood outside, sitting on the ground, watching over the forest. There she heard that sound again, the same as she heard this morning. Those creatures were singing again.

She liked it, it was so peaceful, so.. pretty..

Just when she was about to leave the fresh air, she heard some noises, and when she turned around she saw G'dar, with on it Prince Aikka. Though Molly was pleased by the surprise, she couldn't help but glaring at him. "What do you want?" she asked suspicious to him. Aikka smiled. "I never miss a music performance. Would you care to join me?" he said on a gentle tone. Molly smiled and nodded, that only minute it was like she was never mad on him. Aikka helped her on G'dar, and soon they were down on the ground.

He placed a finger on his lips and waved with his hand to be silent, and he walked forwards, making sure nothing surprised him or Molly. Molly soon walked next to him.

The whole forest was silent, as Molly and Aikka sneaked over a path and watched at the creatures behind a rock.

"Drogia's." Aikka softly whispered to her. Molly nodded.

-

Aikka sat down as he watched how they where busy with making another stone. Molly was watching with full attention to. Aikka replaced himself.

"Molly, why did you really became so angry on me?" he suddenly asked on a soft tone.

Molly didn't expected the question, and blinked her eyes. "Hmm?" then she remembered the question. "I already said that." Her tone was now bitter and suspicious again. Aikka was surprised by the quick turn. "Tell me again, then." He searched for eye-contact with Molly, but Molly was pretty good in it to avoid. "You didn't told me about my past, giving me hard flashbacks, while if you just told it I didn't have to have them, and you work with the Croggs, isn't it?"

Prince Aikka watched at her.

"First of all, if I would tell you about your past, it may have caused you more pain, or you could die. One of the rules of safety you did not learned yet. Second, we don't work with the Croggs." Molly glared at him. Aikka looked at her with a very believable look. Maybe he spoke the truth.. "Bring me back to my module." Molly said suddenly. Aikka raised his eyebrows. Clearly she doesn't wants to be with him anymore.

He nodded and made his way back to G'dar, with Molly walking after him. Molly passed a Drogia, and it seemed to watch at her.

"Walk through, they like to hypnotize." The voice of Aikka said suddenly, and Molly walked through.

-

Molly jumped of G'dar. Honor full as she was (yeah rightxD) she quickly thanked him. Before she could even left, Aikka stood next to her, and grabbed her right arm. Molly was surprised by this sudden reaction, and watched at him with raised eyebrows. Aikka softly pulled out her glove from her right-hand, to discover a silver ring with a few diamantes in it, were he knew from that it said inside. He only smiled, gave her glove back, jumped on G'dar, and flow away, leaving Molly alone confused.

Jordan saw her. "Come in! You will catch a cold like this, you've been there for hours!" he said as he gave her a wink and walked inside.

Molly followed him, still slight blushing.

**

* * *

****-1- Gaziliaan expression for Minutes.  
Here you go. 21 fucking pages. IF I HEAR ANYONE SAYING THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Ghehe xD. This chapter is only a prove of my life. As you see or read, this chapter is my longest. I wrote it in 2 days. My life sucks. From now the chapters wont be looking so much of the episodes again.. :) muwha!**

**R&R!!!**


	7. Unique Star

**Hii there! I just finished my study-week! Writing time! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OSR. If I did, Aikka would have yelled; I Believe I Can Fly!, in episode 3 when he jumped of the balcony on Grooor.

**Chapter 7: Unique Star**

Aikka took a deep breath. He was going to tell his parents that Eva is still alive, and that he made his decision, not even wanting to know the consequences. When he passed G'dar, he heard a strange sound. When he looked around, he noticed it was G'dar himself. He walked to his beloved beetle. Softly Aikka petted him on G'dar's wing.

G'dar seemed to stop with the sound, as he continued his early breakfast. Aikka first raised his eyebrows, but then walked through to make a call with his planet.

-

_There she was, the girl he admired so much. _

_Aikka smiled as he saw how Eva lied on the grass, with her legs in the air, and a few hairs behind her right ear. She didn't looked like a princess, not at all. That's why he loved her so much. Her rudeness, willfulness, and yet she can be so formal. She just has to try for it, and no one will tell she is a ordinary school-girl. _

_However the swords and the arrow with its bow, didn't fit to well in the whole princess-picture. She looked more like a princess-knight._

_Eva noticed Aikka was watching at her, and she turned her head._

"_What are you watching at?" she said amused as she saw Aikka dreamed away by looking at her._

_Aikka widened his eyes, shocked that he was back in the realization again._

"_Nothing." He said not very believable._

_Eva left her book of Nourasion and her weapons, as she made her way to the Prince._

_Grinning she sat before him. _

"_Let me guess.." she stood quiet for a while, thinking of something, as the Prince looked at her confused. _

"_Guess what?" he asked her._

_Eva's grin was growing, as she started to sang._

"_You want to look at me! You want to hug me! You want to kiss me! You want to do something where I am to young for!" she sang amused and happily as the Prince turned light crimson._

_Eva burst out in laugher, as she dropped herself in the grass. "AH! ITS TRUE!" she yelled even more amused._

_The Prince now closed his eyes more, and softly crawled to the 12-year old Eva, as he started to tickle her, what caused that Eva got tears in her eyes from laughing. _

_More then 5 minutes she struggled and yelled happily to stop, while she was still laughing._

_When the Prince stopped, and Eva noticed she could do her eyes open again, she watched at him. It made her blushing lightly. Those blue eyes, they can just see into your soul.. _

_She widened her eyes a little more as she saw Aikka was coming closer, just as she._

"_PRINCESS EVA? PRINCESS?" someone suddenly yelled, what caused that Aikka jumped up. _

_Eva crawled to her feet to, still confused and blushing._

_She looked at the Prince, to only discover he had a big grin. Eva smiled to. _

_-_

Aikka sighed. As he expected, the conversation was not that good at all. He explained his mother and father about Eva, how she looked right now, and their first meeting. His mother was lightly happy that he finally found someone who he would spend his life with, but his father shook his head in protest, thinking that the girl was to rude, and only would hurt him. Since he ever met Eva, he already kind off thought that she would be a little bit ordinary, but now, without Senay, he actually dared to say it out loud to. Gazalië was way bigger then Nourasion, and if the people there attack their planet, Nourasion certainly would lose. Now Eva doesn't got the throne anymore, his father know no rules.

-

_Eva gasped as she saw who was standing there, on the awkward place. The woman turned to her and smiled, also smiling with her crimson eyes. The wind stroke her beautiful pink hair, while 2 pink hanks where hanging beside her face, each on one side. _

"_You have been brave my darling, to come her all alone." She said with a warm voice, which made Eva to almost cry._

"_And look at yourself. You have grown to a beautiful young woman." Maya continued with the same loving look in her eyes._

_Eva reached her hand out, but every time she came closer, Maya made another distance._

"_But now it is time for you to go, my honey... Come with me.." she said as she waved at her to come with her. Eva gently walked to her._

With allot of effort Eva got of her bed, still sleeping, as she walked through the halls, to the end of her module. Jordan woke up (Miracle!) as he heard that Eva accidentally bumped into something, so it broke.

He rubbed in his eyes, and got out of his bed, what took allot of effort to.

While he was still half-asleep, he followed the noises that the girl made.

"_Good, just a few more steps my darling.." Maya now blinked her eyes, and Eva came closer and closer to the cliff. Once she stood there, she held still. _

_Maya simply just stood in the air._

Eva in real also stood on the fillet of her module, as she just reached her hand into the air. First Jordan looked confused at her, wondering what she was doing. He discovered that she was asleep, and he waited till she returned to her bed.

Unfortunately, his plan went different, as he scared the creep out of himself when he saw how Molly wanted to take the final step.

Quickly he ran to her, and grabbed her by the waist.

Molly screamed.

_Maya wasn't Maya anymore. It was a horrible creature now, and she didn't knew what it was.. a dragon-vampire kind, which wanted to grab her. But she was pulled back by another creature she didn't knew, however it was just as scary, and she started to scream._

Though Jordan was shocked of the sudden scream, he did had to use allot of effort to keep her away of the fillet, where she wanted to walk to again.

Molly opened her eyes, as she screamed 'Mommy.'

Sweat had controlled her body, as she had to breath in and out deep.

Jordan placed a hand on her shoulder, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. Molly didn't looked at him, but slowly nodded, as she walked back to their room with some help of Jordan.

-

The Prince walked out of the room. Canaan saw him, and waved at him.

"You have to prepare, my Prince."

Prince Aikka looked at him, he was day-dreaming again. that was not like him, as a little boy he already discovered that Nourasion's almost don't dream, except if it a life-case, or just really important for him.

"For what?" he asked, not knowing that the sign of the Avatar had appeared.

"The Race." Canaan replied confused. _Why is he so distracted?_

-

Molly yawned as she got in the Arrow III. Jordan popped up in a screen, with a big grin.

"Still a little bit sleepy?" he said amused, so Molly had to smile back. "Well, you don't wake up every day with a monster like you next to you!" she said back. Jordan widened his eyes, pretending he was hurt, so Molly had to grin.

The gates opened, and soon the Arrow dropped itself into the fresh air.

While Molly took care of everything so they wont crash into the ground, she looked at some mountains before her. She popped a screen up with Jordan.

"You think we'll have to race there to?" she said as she nodded with her head to the mountains.

"Let's just hope for it. The Arrow is very good in flying above snow." Stan suddenly said while he popped up in the screen next to Jordan.

"But don't worry for that now, we've got better things to do." He said as he grinned to Molly and Jordan.

Molly looked at Prince Aikka, who was flying almost next to them. Aikka noticed she was looking at him, and grinned while he waved at her. Light blushing, Molly turned her head from the Prince, watching at the area.

"Koji, found any portals?" she asked as Koji shook his head. "Non, just try to fly some further, maybe we can find some then."

Molly nodded as she drove the Arrow forwards, and sped up a bit, so she passed the ship or whatever it was from Sul. Sul looked at her. "So the legend is true." He said to himself softly.

"Molly, there are 3 gates, not so far from you anymore. But I think they are hidden, so don't approach them to quickly." Koji said after 5 minutes, as he progressed the portals in Molly's.. screen (?XD).

Koji was right, when Molly passed the 2 first gates, (Don Wei said it was good, cause they had second place now.), she couldn't find the third one where it was supposed to be.

More racers seem to be doubting about the way they must follow.

Soon, Prince Aikka had used a spell, and he sped away, and Ondai was not to see. When Molly came to the realize that 2 racers were already gone, she closed her eyes, as she called up a picture. In a slow-motion she saw a whole area, with a single portal hidden behind some rocks. It would be hard to get the Arrow there, but it is worth for a try.

Quickly she sped away, noticing the other racers had found something to.

Prince Aikka knew he was being followed by the Earth-Team, and he slowed his speed for a while, to watch at Mo-.. Eva. Molly saw that he was looking at the Arrow once again, and she thought back of last night.

_Prince Aikka grinned. "We'll see each other soon, I promise." He said as Eva gave a big smile to. "We can do no better, isn't it?" she said amused. However Aikka knew for sure she would return in 1 year, he couldn't help it to be sad, that his beloved was leaving again. Still, he didn't approached her. Nice, that is going to be something if they have to marry. Not._

_Aikka quickly grabbed something, and he gave it to Eva. _

"_Here, already for your birthday." He said happily as he shoved her on the ring. Eva looked at it surprised. It was beautiful, as the sun reflected itself in the silver-colored ring. She looked up to Aikka again, smiling._

"Molly, hello? Eyes on the road please!" Jordan yelled as he saw they almost bummed into a wall. Molly widened her eyes, made a trick, and landed on the same place again. (or however you say it.)

Prince Aikka stopped. Now again, he had no idea where to go. Ondai was still gone, but Molly caught a glance of a metal kind off racer.

_Why is he heading for the wrong way..? _Molly asked herself as she saw how Ondai didn't came any closer to the portal, but how Ondai removed himself more of it. Molly decided to not watch at it anymore, as she sped to the portal.

"This can be a problem.." she said as she saw the small openings to the gate.

Several times she passed some openings, but they all seemed to small.

Koji popped up.

"This is just impossible! I mean, no one can get hear with a Star-Racer!" he said to her confused.

There they flow in the air, for 5 minutes, while Molly tried to find a solution.

"OF COURSE!" she suddenly yelled as she placed her hand on her fore head.

"Whatsup?" Jordan asked as he saw the reaction of Molly.

Molly grinned. "Don't you know? Every race is not just a race! It is a test for your skills! Courage, safety, brains, every thing! I already know what this one is."

"What is it then?"

"Well, I do not specific know which of the skills it is, but I do know how I can get to the gate!"

Jordan stood quiet, waiting for an answer.

"You have to go to the gate without your Star-Racer! That is the safest way to get there! Or not.." she said as she removed the glass around her, and jumped of her rocket-seat, and ignored the orders of Don Wei to get in there immediately.

"Okay.." she said to herself. _You cant go into a gate without a racer, but you must go to there without one. How will I do that.. Wait, I can go in there by walking! _She thought as she saw the gate, close to the ground. But is it safe? Gate's always turn light, like they give some energy. Maybe it was dangerous. Aha, this race was Courage.

-

Prince Aikka stopped when he saw the Arrow, parked on the ground, with only a bored gunner in it.

Softly he came closer to the place, as he caught Jordan's attention. Aikka left G'dar ot for a while, looking at the place where he landed.

"No need to worry, Princey boy. We didn't crashed." He said on a way from; The-girl-you-like-to-stalk-is-not-here-.

Prince Aikka raised his eyebrows as he watched at Jordan, who grinned mean to him from his cupola.

He didn't really cared about Jordan, if he crashed or not, and he didn't was looking for the gate, but more for the girl-who-he-liked-to-stalk like Jordan said it.

Jordan saw the Prince was distracted, and he took his chance.

-

Molly looked at the portal, just one step and she was through it, but first she was looking at it closely.

_Here goes nothing.._

And with closed eyes she walked trough it. When she opened them, nothing happened, only the gate turned light, and dark again.

-

Satis grinned. The Earth-Team finally won some points, they were 5th place of the selections, now they got 9 points.

-

Molly was relieved, and happy. They had second place! And she only thinking something would happen.

Quickly she glide through the rocks again, but she hold still when she heard some shots. She knew it must be Jordan. But what was he doing then?

She widened her eyes when she saw what it was.

"JORDAN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!" Molly yelled angry as she saw G'dar on the ground, hurt, and Prince Aikka who was looking worried at his beetle. Jordan seemed to be hurt to, his arm was bleeding.

Jordan didn't expected her so soon, and before he could answer, Molly walked to Aikka and G'dar.

Aikka only had a angry look.

"Aikka..?" she said softly.

Aikka didn't turned to her. He only sighed.

"I thought humans were honor-ful. Next time Molly, or should I say Eva, make sure that crazy 'friend' of you stays away from me." he said with a disgusting tone, that made Molly widen her eyes. Yes, Jordan was unreasonable, but they still are her friends, her only friends, and he, doesn't even have to try to judge her and her friends.

"And how can I be so sure you didn't started?" she asked him. Aikka looked at her. "Cause I won't do anything to your friends that might hurt you."

Molly sighed angry. Sure he wont. That's what everyone is saying. Without any other word she stood up, pulled her glove out, grabbed the ring of her finger, and throw it on the ground next to Aikka.

Aikka looked at it surprised.

"Don't even dare to lie to me, Aikka. I know you better then you think." With that words she left to the Arrow again, and drove it in the air again.

It took a moment before Aikka even knew what happened. He lost her. The ring was his engagement ring for her, and whatever they would go through, as long as she had it, she loved him. Now she had throw it away. Maybe he should excuse himself with her. This relation between them is probably destined for nothing more then friendship.

His proud came in the way. No, he didn't do anything wrong, she was the one who dumped him. It was her own fault

Jordan just kept asking about what she had said to him, and he kept insulting the Prince, until Molly spoke for the 7th time to stop, still he didn't listened. Molly really got stressed of it, it even made itself to the time she had to punch him right into the face to stop with talking.

Jordan was quit shocked of this reaction.

Molly hided herself the rest of the evening in her room, till she faced the fact that she loved Aikka. She loved him, more then anything else, and her action was stupid. Very stupid. He most hate her now.

She would go to him, and say sorry. Molly sighed. She also knew that this love cant work. Her father, would never approve it, as a father and a manager.

But she just cant stop loving him.

-

The next day there was a meeting again, with Satis, who talked for the Avatar.

Molly, who was still sleeping, couldn't help to yawn the whole time. Jordan became bored after 10 minutes to, and soon they couldn't follow the talk of Satis anymore.

"So the next race will be in 3 days!" she suddenly heard.

"3 days?" she said a little bit to loud. Satis looked at her.

"Didn't slept good Molly?"

Molly only made growl in a way of saying yes.

-

_Eva turned on her mp3, and sang along with the music. Aikka just loved the song, only because she sang it.. _

_After 3 songs, he walked to her. Eva saw him coming, and turned of the music. _

"_Heya!" she greeted him happily._

_Aikka smiled, and sat next to her, as he looked at her drawings. It was a star-racer, like he thought, with a young woman in it, with long hair and a moon on her cheek. Above the drawing stood; Together, we can._

"_You can do what together?" he asked her curious._

_Eva smiled at him. "I believe that if everyone just try a little, that we can change his world. Our worlds. The whole universe."_

"_So you want to.. change your planet?" Aikka asked confused. He knew it wont work, not if only one human thought that._

"_I.. I keep hope, we can change it. I don't say that I can change it, but if I can help, I certainly do that." She said to him happily._

_Aikka watched at her as she continued her drawing. Actually, it wasn't that bad. He loved her just so much. Her behavior was so.. normal. _

_-_Skipping episode 18,19, 20-

Molly walked of her module, to the safe ground. How she loved it to be out of the air. She pulled her shoes off, and walked forwards, with no idea where she was heading for.

In the same time, Prince Aikka also decided to walk, with also no idea to go. Just walking, sometimes it made you feel better.

While he was walking, he thought deeply. He wanted Molly, no, Eva, back. But how? He completely destroyed everything between them. Everything. He has to do something really special to get her back.

Then he started to doubt.

Is it really such a good idea to love her? To marry her, and all that kind off stuff? Maybe she didn't wanted it, or she would reject him. That would be a huge pain to his heart. Maybe she was addicted to her freedom now, and didn't want to become a queen.

Then again, she already is one, practically. If she marries with someone, she immediately becomes queen of her own planet (Gazalië), except if she tells on that planet to everyone that she stops.

But then wont work, now the enemy's had claimed her planet, still looking for her.

What if they find her? He couldn't bare it over his heart if they find her, and kill her. There must be some way to protect her, he didn't cared what.

His head just hurt cause of his mind. He thought to much. He just cares so much about her..

-

"_Tell me Eva." Prince Aikka started. Eva turned to him. "Hmm?" _

"_I heard you almost don't care about anything. How's that?"_

_Eva stood quiet for a second as they stood with the table for the drinks, watching at the dancing people. _

_She took a small tug of her cup._

"_Because.." she started sadly. Prince Aikka looked at her trustful, so she would know she could say him everything._

"_The things I want to care about, always slips between my fingers.." she said softly, but hard enough for the Prince to hear. The Prince stood quiet for a few seconds._

"_But you care for your master." _

"_I do, but not to much. I know he will be gone some day, and I couldn't bare it then if I would love him. My life isn't that lovely as people say, I keep everything under my control." She said. She didn't spoke the whole truth. She cared about him, deeply. _

_-_

Molly sighed as she saw the grass-fields. (BTW, it was around 20:00 on Earth in time! XD) The sun was already going under, and she loved watching sunsets, didn't matter which place. She only didn't knew she was watched.

Prince Aikka leaned quietly into a tree, as he saw the girl he admired so much, sitting on the hill, watching at nothing. Probably she was day-dreaming now.

Molly suddenly felt a guilt. She wanted the ring back. She loved him. How could she have done that? She had thrown away the only alive memory of her old love, and of her past.

Prince Aikka decided that he would make his decision now, and made his way to her, as he sat down next to her. Molly noticed, but she didn't looked or turned.

Now they were both watching at practically nothing, until Molly spoke.

"How did this all happen?" she said softly, with pain in her voice.

Aikka didn't responded. He had no idea.

Molly had to force herself not to cry, crying was nothing for her.

"You still draw?" Aikka asked suddenly, like nothing happened.

Molly nodded slowly. "I do it now with periods. Easier."

Silence again.

"How's.. how's your planet?" Molly asked, light curious.

Prince Aikka cleared his throat. Should he tell her? Yes, he can. He thought as he saw the pretty girl, with sad eyes watching at the fields.

"Not good."

Molly now turned to him, with raised eyebrows. She was angry on him, but she simply loved him and his planet for as far she could know.

"We've.. the.. well.." he started. He took a deep breath. "Remember Jordan always said we worked with the Croggs?"

For a second Molly felt a pain in her heart. Was that true?

"We don't work with them. We are forced to help them. They claimed our planet." He continued sadly.

Molly looked at the fields again. Everywhere, there was war. Like everybody only loved that. Only cared for that. Like it was the drug of the Croggs.

Molly stroke her hand through her hair.

"Do you miss it? Gazalië?" Aikka asked.

Molly stood quiet for a few seconds. "I actually.. have no idea. I know what happened in my past, but I have no clue how it really was there.. I have seen some pictures of the land-shapes, and it seems to be beautiful, but really missing? No, I don't think so.."

Silence again.

"What do you want to do with the Ultimate Prize, Aikka?"

Aikka thought for a second.

"We are forced to.. destroy the enemy's of the Croggs. That's why I don't want to win. But my own thoughts, I want to win it to.. defeat the Croggs. Lock them up, or murder them, if its necessary. You?"

Molly thought to. She wanted her mother back, but what good would it do?

"Actually, I have no idea. My first idea when I heard it, was to get.. my mother back. But it wont make any difference, I fare."

Prince Aikka took his chance, and placed a hand on her hand. "You're going to be fine, Molly. You will win, and know what to do."

Molly just wanted to forget their fight. Just want to be friends, or even more.

"Come, I want you to see something!" Aikka continued more happy, like he was the 14-year old boy again, Molly used to know. Molly first widened her eyes of shock, but then grinned.

Aikka helped Molly on G'dar. With allot of effort, it worked to get on the saddle.

"Sit before me, so I can keep an eye on you." He 'ordered' her. Molly smiled that she understood, and sat on the front side, while Aikka sat behind her, with a hand on the saddle and a hand on the.. thing you can show G'dar the direction. (OR WHATEVER XD)

When he landed, he offered Molly his hand to come off, but Molly already was next to him. He smiled, inspired by her independency. He took her hand, and guided her through the trees.

"This, I discovered in the module, when we were flying." He said mysterious, so Molly would get curious.

Aikka pushed the last little bush away, and Molly widened her eyes.

She watched at the flower-fields, with a lake behind it, and a sun that was almost gone.

"Its.. beautiful!" she said happily. Aikka smiled. He knew she would like it. He watched at Molly's face, and he noticed she was blushing, not even looking at him. Unfortunately, he discovered that he was light red to. Quickly he turned away. He has to do it. Right now, right here. There couldn't be a more perfect time. He's just afraid..

Molly was still light blushing. _I have to do it! Come on, I thought you where brave?!_ She said to herself.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something again, Aikka took her hand, making sure she totally turned to him, and before Molly even could say or do something, she felt soft lips on hers. She widened her eyes, but soon closed them again of pleasure. Soon she deepened the kiss.

-

Molly lied her head on Aikka's chest. Since a long time she could really, really, smile. Aikka played with her hair. Finally he was happy, really happy. He had did it. But he didn't even wanted to think of the consequences.

Molly felt like she could dream away, but she resisted that feeling. They have to go back, they can't stay here all night. But it was so nice here..

Aikka had the same feeling.

After a while he sighed protectively.

"We have to go back.." he said softly.

No response.

Softly he turned to the possibility to look at Molly. It seemed that she was asleep. He was sleepy to, but he knew better.

"Molly.." he immediately stopped himself. Despite he knew her name was Eva, he still called her Molly.

"Come on, we have to go.." softly he tried to wake her up.

Didn't worked.

She clenched herself to him, and Aikka now tried to get her off of him, laughing. Molly crawled back. "No, don't go.. keep me warm.." she said through her sleep.

Aikka would have done that, with great pleasure, but they can't stay here now. aAgain, he pushed her away. Molly stretched her arms at him, and then awake slowly.

"Hhmm?" she said as she rubbed in her eyes, only to discover a laughing Prince Aikka.

"What?!" she said when she saw him.

"Nothing. We must go." He said, forcing his laugh to stop.

-

"_I heard about the Croggs. Why didn't you told me before?" the 12-year old girl said as she saw how the Croggs where walking all over the place. A 14-year old boy joined her._

"_I.. I didn't knew if I was supposed to tell, and I rather not talk about it. it happened with my grand-father, they had slaughter them with no mercy. If we didn't cooperate, they would kill our whole planet." He said softly, making sure she had that much information to not ask anything more._

_Eva was full of questions, but she got the hint, and stood quiet._

_Aikka turned to her. "Why is your hair growing in 2 colors?" he asked curiously._

_Eva laughed. "I have really no idea!" she said grinning. "And I don't know about the marks neither. They just.. belong to me." _

_Aikka nodded. "Which.. which did your mother had on your cheek?"_

_Eva pointed on her left cheek. "She had this one too, and on the other she had a moon. And pink hairs."_

"_And your father?"_

"_Nothing. He was 'normal'." She said sarcastic._

_Aikka smiled. "Well, com'n, or else they get mad for being late for diner." He turned around, and walked to the dining room, with Eva next to him, who couldn't stop with talking._

_-1 year later-_

_Eva nodded. "So they are again planning to claim us? HOW pathetic." She said with her voice full of sarcasm._

_Senay smiled. "I know. But it is not them why we are leaving. It's about Nourasia."_

_Eva's attention went wide open again. "Nourasia? Why? Are we going to visit them again!?" she said, now more happy._

"_Yes, but unfortunately not on the way that you mean. You will not go with us, by the way."_

_Eva's happiness turned to sadness. "Why?"_

"_Cause it is not just a happy trip for a while." He said smiling. He didn't want her to know that the Croggs where now claiming their kingdom, only because they don't want Eva to become Princess or even Queen of Nourasia._

_-_

_Eva knew they were hiding some for her, and as you all know, she hates that. _

_She grinned secretly, after she got her weapons without anyone seeing her._

_She walked to the space-ship._

_Now it was waiting till the others were in it, then she would sneak in to. Or maybe she can sneak in now. No, the guards will see her._

_-_

_Eva hold her breath when she heard were Senay was talking about. How happy she was that she brought her weapons with her._

_But because of the shock, she replaced herself, so she bumped into something._

_Senay removed the box before the hidden girl._

"_Eva?" he asked confused and shocked._

_Eva putted an adorable grin on. "Hi!" she said as happily as she could._

_-_

"_Eva, you're going to stay here, and leave immediately when we are out." Senay ordered to Eva._

"_No way, else I could have done something better, I'm coming with ya."_

"_Eva!" he said now more worried then angry._

_Eva made a sound, and to Senay it mend Yes, but nobody knew what it mend._

_As soon as the others, including Senay, left, Eva stand to her feet, and sneaked out before the doors closed. She widened her eyes by what she saw. It was one mess. One bloody mess. But it seemed that there was no war.. now... _

_She headed for the palace, and then for Aikka's room, one of the lesser rooms where she knew she could find it alone._

_She knocked on the door._

"_Come in?" she heard a voice saying that melted her heart._

_Quickly she came in. After closing the door, she turned to Aikka, and stopped breathing for a while. In 1 year, he had turn so much more nice. And now he was without a shirt, standing before her, looking confused at her. What caught her attention, were the bruises on his chest, arms and face._

"_Eva? What are you doing here?" Though he loved the fact that she was here, he didn't wanted her to get in any danger._

"_I am here with Senay." She lied._

"_Yeah right.." he said smiling. He knew exactly when she lied. _

"_Allright, I didn't knew why they left to here without me, so I sneaked in. Otherwise I would come to, forbidden or not."_

_He putted his .. shirt etc, on, and walked to Eva._

"_I appreciate that you are here, but I don't want that you fight. You can be in danger."_

_Eva widened her eyes, and raised her eyebrows._

"_ExCUSE me?" she said on a very bitchy tone. "I probably know better how to fight with swords then you do!" _

"_Yeah, but.." Aikka started, but got interrupted._

"_Don't mess with me Aikka, however I'm a girl." She said as she turned to the door, and walked into the halls again. Aikka followed her._

-

Molly jumped of G'dar. Prince Aikka waved at her slowly, looking in her eyes, so Molly had to smile.

Without any words, they both left. Words weren't suppose to be here. Quickly she walked into the module, to discover that everyone was asleep. She walked to her and Jordan's room, and lay down in her bed, not very much later she was asleep.

-

Molly opened her eyes slowly, to watch at Jordan who just waked her. She growled softly.

"Didn't slept to well last night?" Jordan said happily.

"I am more surprised that you are so awake. What happened to you?" Molly asked as she got out of her bed.

"Dunno. Just slept good." He wasn't planning to tell her why.

Molly quickly ran to her bed again, and putted on her gloves. She saw something glancing in it. When she discovered what, she smiled. She inspected the silver ring. It was a typical Nourasion ring, however it had the same structure of those on earth. (you also could make it bigger or smaller, so you could have it for life!)

The signs of the new race showed up. Quickly she putted the ring on, then the gloves, and her shoes while she was walking. She got in the Arrow 3.

Jordan was not there yet, and they would have at least 10 minutes, so Molly decided to make things ready.

Don Wei showed up, and Molly waved at him.

Suddenly she heard something, what made her heart stop. Did he just called her Eva? EVA? She turned around so she could see Don Wei standing down with the Arrow.

He looked sadly.

Molly closed her eyes a little bit of anger. How dare he to call her like that? What did he care?

"Yes sir?" she asked on a normal, but a bit shivering way.

-

Jordan popped up. "So, why did you became so angry? I mean, after the signs showed up, you have a grumpy face!"

Molly remained quiet for several seconds. With a sigh she talked, without looking at Jordan.

"That's non of your business. Now come on! We got a race to win." She said softly.

Jordan nodded, and was gone again.

Molly sighed. The conversation between her and Don was not so nice. His respond on her yell.. that was just scary..

-

"_A few years later, that shadow turned into a race-manager, the best of Earth!" Molly said with disgust. Don Wei wanted to say something back, but Molly already had opened her mouth. "You think I didn't knew?" Horrified she thought back of the conversation between her and Senay. "EVERYONE KNEW!" she yelled as she made a wave with her arm. "You have no right to call me Eva, less your daughter!" Don Wei stood quiet, he had no idea what to say. He just wanted her forgiveness. "Face it, __**sir**__, you left your daughter, and she will not forgive what he did."_

"_But.." he started, but Molly interrupted him._

"_YOU'RE NO FATHER! ESPACIALLY NOT MINE! I HAD A FATHER!" she yelled as she thought back of Senya, who had took her in his kingdom with love. "and he died when I was 13." She said softer, quit sad of his death. Don Wei froze. _

-

Molly got the thought of her head. _I got to win the Ultimate Prize. For you, for mother, for me. It's the only way to erase the pain.. for all of us.. then we can be together again. Like before. _And they dropped in the sky.

Soon all racers where on the.. 'ground' and started to race, with O leading.

Molly quickly passed by Lord Further.

_The first gate. _Molly thought as she saw it before her. She passed by Prince Aikka, who greeted her happily. But Molly saw in his eyes that he wasn't that happy as he pretended to be. Quickly she sped into it, not aware of the danger. With high speed they fell into the darkness.

The alarm-lights became to burn. "Huh?" she stood a little bit up from her Rocket-Seat. "What's going on?"

"It seems to be a deep canyon." Koji responded. "A very deep canyon." Stan looked at it with widen eyes. "Very deep? It's nearly abysmal!"

Don Wei growled.

"Put all lift reactors on maximum. Until we figured out what is going on there, I want you up in the air as long as possible." He said to Molly.

Molly nodded. "Yes sir."

She putted the lift reactors higher, so they had more time for falling.

Koji cheered to Molly. "Great Molly, you should be in perfect position for the next gate!"

Molly sighed. "I hope you're right, Koji." She responded back.

"You're third! With 2 more gates to go!" Stan said happily.

Jordan laughed. "Do you heard that Molly? Are we good, or not?" Molly made a sound of saying; we're good.

Molly widened her eyes. _What is that? _She thought as she saw the light coming closer. They're gonna crash. She knew it immediately. The light bumped into them

"EVAA!!!" Don Wei yelled frustrated.

Koji and Stan stopped their work, and looked at Don Wei confused. Soon there attention went to the Arrow again.

Kross was hit by it to, but Molly had no attention for him. Frustrated she tried to get the Arrow up again, but it seemed to fall into the darkness, closer and closer to the ground, wherever that might been.

-I'm skipping the part where Molly and Jordan discovered something about the Ultimate Prize.-

The Avatar showed up.

"Proud Pilots! The Great Race of Oban, is soon coming to an end! I know it have claimed a heavy toll along you."

Aikka looked sad, he had lost his princess, again.

-

_A huge flash came, who first bumped into Kross, who lost his track for a while. But where Aikka was shocked from, was that the Earth-Team got into it to, and they didn't lost the track, no, they crashed to the deep downstairs._

"_MOLLY!" he yelled hard as he saw how their Arrow crashed downstairs. _

-

He did searched for her a while, but he never found her.

"But let not the tragic disappearances of Sul, and the Earth-Team, distract you from your goal. Today you will race, for the last time." The Avatar continued. "Prepare yourself, for a long and challenging final race, in which the winners point, will be doubled! This is your last chance to win the Ultimate Prize! Do not let it slip through your fingers.."

"But what IS the Ultimate Prize?!" the sound of a girl suddenly yelled.

Molly and Jordan joined the group. Aikka was relieved. "Molly!" he said softly.

The Avatar started to speak again. "I'm pleased to see that you are back among us, young human. But far less that you DARE to interrupt me!" he said angry.

Molly growled softly. "I don't care a shit of what you like and don't!" she yelled back.

The racers hold their breathes. Had she really offended the Avatar?

"And now I want an answer. What is the Ultimate Prize?"

"You seem to have allot of courage, young human."

"I need to know!" she responded impatient.

"You have been told! Are you doubting the word of the Avatar?" he said angry.

"YES I AM!" she yelled back. She didn't care how frightening the Avatar could look, or how powerful she was. She wanted an answer, right now, right here.

Aikka looked at her, in a way of saying to not go any further, but Molly only looked back stubborn.

"THE CREATORS HAD TOLD US THAT THE ULTIMATE PRIZE IS SOMETHING REALLY ELSE THEN FILLED WISHES!" she yelled even harder now.

"The creators?" The Avatar said confused.

"Yeah, the ancient masters of Oban." Jordan said simply. "Does that ring any bells? We had a little chat with them in a weird temple." He said now to the racers.

Everyone turned to the Avatar now.

"They said that the purpose of the race was to choose a new Avatar." Molly said softer. "Is this true?"

Prince Aikka looked at her. He loved her, and she loved him back. He must help her.

"Why are you refusing to answer her?" he asked to the Avatar. "Who are these.. creators?"

Ondai started to talk. "The Earth-Girl spoke the truth. My internal lie-detector has never been wrong."

At this everyone started to doubt.

-

Molly sighed. 1 week before the new race. 1 whole week. That's way to long. What are they supposed to do in that time? She has to choose if she is willing to race further, or to stop. Why would she join it any longer? She only did it for her mother. Right? Right…?

Molly smiled at the thought of Aikka, how he had defended her. He was soo sweet.. maybe she stop by in the main time.

-5 days later, everyone is completely bored.-

_Finally, land._ Molly thought happily as she jumped of the module.

"Mol-.. Eva.. I want to have a word with you.." a soft voice said. Molly turned around to see Aikka. "hmm? Don't think I'm going on G'dar, I just came on land!" Prince Aikka smiled, but Molly did climbed up. She clenched herself on Aikka. Soon the race would end, and she knew almost for sure that they wont see each other after it.

Aikka felt the same way, he wanted to be with her as long as he could.

G'dar landed, and Aikka wanted to help Molly again, but she gave him a disrespectful look. "I can help myself." She said sarcastic. Aikka smiled. They walked, Molly had absolutely no idea where they were heading for. She liked the silence between them. But she also hated it. **(BTW: it was already around 21:00 in Earth-Time!) **It was already growing dark, but they seemed to have no problem with it.

-

Aikka hold Molly, no Eva, in his hug closer. Like he would lose her. Eva **(I'm now going to say that!XD) **had no problem with it. Aikka secretly looked down at his Earth-Princess. He could see her face, with eyes closed. She was so beautiful. No wait, not beautiful, Gorgeous. He wanted to see every piece of her face, so he could remember it as good as well. "What are you staring at?" the sweet voice sounded. Aikka only smiled, he loved her voice. Without knowing what he did, he lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

Eva soon deepened the kiss. Hands gain a way throw Aikka's hair. Aikka pulled her more close, now the full distance between them was closed. Her taste.. is tasted like heaven, and even he had no idea how that was. He loved it, wanted to have it all for his own. Wanted her touch, her warmth, her love..

Eva shivered a bit when Aikka started to fumble on her pants. Aikka immediately stopped. However Eva shivered, she didn't wanted him to stop. She loved him, more then anything else. The first one she really loved since her 5th. And now he soon left her. She didn't wanted that. She wanted him to be hers, forever and ever.

Eva nodded slowly, as she bowed to him to kiss him again.

**--Okay, you bunch of perverts. I'm not going to tell what more happened, just say that Aikka and Molly, or Eva, (whateverO.O) had a nice night, where children never may know about. XD-- **

Eva lied her head on his chest. She could hear his heart-beat. How she loved the sound. Aikka played with her hair, he loved the smell of it. He loved quit much about her. Aikka grinned with that thought. But his grind faded out when he thought of his planet again. He can ask her to join him, but still, the consequences could be dangerous. His father didn't liked her. Now she has no reason to marry him. No planets to bond. Earth perhaps, but she isn't really royal of it.

-

"Where have you been?" Jordan asked as Molly **(here she's molly again.xD)** walked into the module.

"Walking around a bit." She answered softly.

"Yeah yeah. Tomorrow is the final race." He said while not looking at her. Molly nodded. "I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not so big as the one before, but still 16 pages. How's that?! ;)! Next chapter is going to be nice.. I think.. I hope.. however, my study-week is done, and my love is going on vacation(7 days without me:O), so I got writing time! I do have to go 15 days to Greek, starting from 8****th**** July.**


	8. Shine Like The Sun

**Hmm. Something is bothering me. I have a story for this chapter in my mind, and one for the next, but I am thinking to put them both in this one. Aagh, how I hate my mind. A piece says yes, and another piece says no! And then you got the; ..I Don't Care A Shit About It.. piece. AAAARGH! By the way, I bought a new organizer, and I decorated it myself! It has drawings of OSR, and I think it looks beautiful. Ghehe xD.**

**Chapter 8: Shine Like The Sun**

Molly shivered. The last race. Today. Just a few hours or even minutes away.

Jordan saw and understood her. "Hey, don't worry, we're the best!" he said happily. But he was nervous to.

The signs were still not fired, and Molly sat down against the Arrow. Jordan joined her.

"Tell me Molly. When is your birthday?" he asked curious. Molly sighed.

"I turned 16 one month ago." She said simply.

"What?! And you didn't told anyone?" He asked confused.

"Uhl knew it. By the way, where the hell is Uhl? I didn't saw him for days!"

Jordan shrugged.

The signs for the new race came. Molly got into the Arrow 3. She sighed nervous. All she could think of was her dad. And Aikka. She just she didn't had to win. That Ondai, or for her part Ning and Skun would win. Not her. Not Aikka. Not Kross.

If it was her, she could never see Aikka again. If it was Aikka, he could never see her again. If it was Kross, Earth and Eva were doomed. And Nourasia, partly.

Jordan popped up.

"Hey, what did I just said?" he said on a very believable tone of Don Wei.

"I said don't worry! And you are not following my orders! Young Lady, do you listen to me?"

Okay, this was just scary. Molly laughed.

"Yes Sir!"

Don Wei popped up. "What is it?"

Molly and Jordan now both laughed nervously.

Don Wei looked at them confused. "Now, get ready for the race. Don't be to nervous, we'll do fine."

Jordan widened his eyes. _Did he just actually said we'll do fine?!_

Molly smiled, as they dropped into the air.

* * *

Jordan gasped at the area. "He certainly saved the best for last, didn't he?" 

"H-hm.." Molly said while she was dreaming away from the area.

"Okay Molly.." she didn't heard anything more.

"Molly, do you hear me?"

She widened her eyes, and looked at the screen of Koji. It was a bit dizzy.

"Yes, but not good."

"Okay, there is one gate." He said slowly.

"What?" she replied.

"There is ONE gate." He repeated.

"What?!" Molly said while looking confused.

"I SAID THAT THERE WAS ONE GATE GOD DAMN IT!" Koji yelled.

He slammed a hand before his mouth. Did he actually just cursed? Stan looked at him strangely. "I got the message." Molly said, also a bit shocked of his sudden reaction.

Prince Aikka drove G'dar faster. G'dar didn't seemed to be happy.

"I know G'dar, but we cant risk that now." he said softly to his beloved beetle.

Then he saw a light. He closed his eyes more for protection.

When he got a better look, he saw the Arrow. _Eva.._ he thought happily.

He stood up, and Eva opened the glass.

"AIKKA!" she yelled happily to him. She was so glad that he wasn't killed, or worse, he didn't won.

Aikka felt the same way.

"Now Ev-.. Molly. No time for chatting. The time has come for Nourasia and Earth to work together! We must defeat Kross!" he said to her, trying to get over the noise from the storm.

Jordan growled. "Don't fall for it Molly! He works for the Croggs!"

Okay, now he had got to far. "Aikka was forced to attack us, you know that! He convinced me to.. well.. that is something you may not know. But I swear, he's good!" she roared to him softly.

Jordan only shrugged. Not his problem. He already knew he wouldn't have any chance with their stubborn pilot. She was way to much in love with that Princey-Boy. But he would never stop loving her.

* * *

With a horrible pain in her chest, Eva saw how Aikka crashed to the ground quickly. As fast as she could she drove the Arrow to him to save him. 

Suddenly, she was forced to stop, by a blue light.

"_Don't worry for me, Eva. I will be fine. Go to the final gate, and defeat Kross. You have to do it! You can't let him win!" _Someone said in her head. Eva didn't wanted that Aikka said that. She felt that he wanted to say something more, but apparently the connection between them broke.

For a second or 2 she just breathed in deeply. She knew what she had to do.

Molly drove the Arrow to the final gate, but Kross was still behind her. When he tried to pass her, she did the exact same thing as she did with Toros in their revenge race. She felt her mother was there. She was helping her little Star. Against Kross. 3 single words spooked in her head. _Together, we can.._ that was repeating itself the whole time. In a mix of her voice and her mother's.

Before she even knew, Kross was down on the ground, and they had passed the final gate. She leaned on the foreside of her Rocket-Seat.

"Mother.." she softly said. In a flash she saw a picture of her mother. But it was gone just as fast as it came.

They where back in the module again. Jordan popped up. "HEY! WE WON! BE MORE HAPPY!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Molly couldn't be happy. Then she saw something on her hand, and before she even knew, she was gone.

* * *

Satis was scared. Not about his death, but about Molly. She had refused the Avatar's throne, and that was everything else except good. Canaletto will win. Satis prepared for the come of Canaletto, and 10 seconds later he was with him. 

Satis looked at him in disgust.

"Why wont you give up, Avatar?"

"I will never give up, as soon as I still got a chance."

"But you don't."

* * *

"GET OUT OF THIS MODULE!!" Don Wei yelled, while Molly felt from the stairs. 

"What..?" Stan started. "ALL IN THE ARROW 3!! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Don Wei continued yelling.

Koji and Stan hurried themselves to make everything done, while Jordan and Don Wei got in the place where Jordan's corner can move, and Molly got in the pilot-seat.

Koji and Stan soon joined Jordan and Don Wei, just in time. The ground beneath them broke.

Molly first gasped when she saw the area beneath her. Fully destroyed. She didn't even bothered to look at the horrible module where the racers came for conversations, and she putted the reactors on maximum.

However, the wind was so strong that they wouldn't get on the land anyway. With allot of effort she tried to get the Arrow in a good way, but it was hard. Jordan opened the shutter to Molly and helped her with the steering-wheel. "Hang on Molly! There's a temple still standing, let's head for it!" Jordan said while he helped her to get in that direction. Molly nodded.

* * *

The Arrow landed in allot of trouble. The wheel's under the Arrow immediately broke, and the Arrow almost fell down. Molly and Jordan got out of the Pilot-corner coughing. There was allot of smoke everywhere. Koji and Stan looked at them. "You go catch a breath, we'll take care of this." But they felt sorry when they saw the Arrow. 

After the storm was over, Molly and Jordan sat outside. Molly couldn't believe it. It was all her fault. She had refused the Avatar's throne. She looked at the area that surrounded her. Everything was completely destroyed.

"Everything's gone.." she said softly. "The temples.. the trees.. the animals.." she continued.

"We're still here." Jordan replied softly. "There's hope."

"Everyone's gone.. Satis.. the other pilots.." A huge pain came in her heart. "And even.. even.. Aikka.." She felt her tears coming up.

"Molly let go!" Jordan said as he grabbed Molly with her shoulders, so she faced him. "It's not your fault." He continued.

"It is Jordan.. It's completely my fault.. Mine and no one else's.." A tear felt down on her cheek.

Jordan wiped it gone. "You thought you were right. No one.. put as much of heart and soul in this race then you did." He tried to cheer her up sadly.

Molly continued crying. She couldn't stop. She had no idea why.

Don Wei looked at his daughter sadly.

"Give me a hand would ya? This side is worse!" Stan said to Koji frustrated.

* * *

Molly gasped. She could swear she heard something. G'dar.. 

"It cant be.." she said while she stood up. "What?" Jordan responded confused. "Yes it's him!"—"Molly what are you talking about? It's just the wind.."

Enthusiastically she ran upstairs. Aikka was still alive. He was here. She heard the voice of Jordan softly. "Molly, come back here."

No way that she would go back. But when she saw upstairs, she only saw G'dar.

"Oh, G'dar!" she said confused. "But where is..?"

G'dar walked a few steps back, so he'd revealed a unconscious Aikka.

"Aikka no!" Molly yelled when she saw him, and she ran to him.

Aikka was still alive, Molly could see, and hear, cause Aikka made a sound that was obvious of pain.

Molly hugged him in relief. "Aikka.. I thought I lost you.." she said in a mix of sadness and happiness.

* * *

Molly opened the curtain. Then she had to hold herself on it. Wow, she was dizzy. 

After a few seconds of good breathing, she controlled herself again.

Aikka woke up and looked at her, as he heard her footsteps. Sounds of joy, those footsteps. Soft and careful steps. The steps he adored so much.

When he finally could see normal again, he saw her. She was smiling in relief to him. He was so happy that she was still alive. Aikka tried to get up, but Molly stopped him.

"Aikka, you have to rest." She said as she put her hand on his arm.

Aikka got her hand with his. "There is not time to rest.. We must hurry! Or Canaletto will seize the powers of the Avatar!" he said worried.

"I don't understand what you mean.." Molly said confused.

Aikka began his story, from when he felt with G'dar.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this. I'm to young, to inexperienced.." Molly said sadly. "Look at all the harm I caused.." 

"You did not destroyed the fine temple Ev-.. Molly." He corrected himself just at time with her father and gunnerboy. "It was Canaletto's evil magic.. You are the _only one _who can stop him now. Who ever he is." He continued.

He stood up, and bowed for Molly. This time he didn't cared a shit of her dad or her gunnerboy.

"My Princess, you are the Avatar, and it causes me much pain in the heart to say that. But I put my bow _and _my sword in your service." He closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect. Molly knew the bow. That was mend if someone promised loyalty to a king or queen.

Molly totally forgot that Don Wei and Jordan were there to.

She lied a hand on his cheek. "I'll do it." she said quickly. "I wont run away."

* * *

Molly looked at the ruined Arrow. "How is she?" 

"The booster-drives are totally dead. But the Whizzing Arrow 3 _will _fly."

Molly looked at her partner. "Ready?"

Jordan nodded. In a second she felt the warm hand of Aikka that got hers, to let her feel how he loved her, and that he would protect her, in any way possible. He let her go again.

Molly turned around to only see her father. After one look at each other, they both turned their heads again.

"Eva, wait." Don Wei suddenly said.

Jordan looked at one another confused. "Eva?"

Aikka only smiled.

Eva took her chance. "Yes dad?" she said doubting. Okay, now Jordan was completely lost. However it settled everything on his place.

"What is it?" Eva continued.

Don Wei took a deep breath. "I.. I love you." He softly said. Eva felt like her heart could break in thousand pieces. He loved her. And she thought such a horrible things about her.

"You boys take good care of my daughter." Don Wei continued, while especially looking at Aikka.

Don Wei turned around, and walked away. Eva almost could feel like she would run towards him, yelling that she loves him to. Aikka got her hand again, and smiled when he looked her in the eyes. Eva smiled to, and nodded. With giving a single kiss on her cheek, Aikka returned to G'dar, and Eva to the Arrow.

* * *

Eva shivered as she saw the area where she and Jordan were once to. With the hallucinations. Here she saw her mother, felt her, talked to her. "Looks like we got here first!" she said to Jordan as she saw no Canaletto. 

O followed them, but stood on the same position as Eva and Aikka headed for the entrance.

Jordan looked at him. "That's a good boy. Now stay there till we done. I'll bring you back a treat."

Both Eva and Aikka landed there racers.

"This is it!" Eva yelled to Aikka. "This is the temple of the heart!"

O screamed. A few seconds later, the 2 statues on the wall began to move, and came out.

Eva watched at it with widened eyes.

* * *

"_Senay, what are those?" A curious 7 year old girl asked._

"_You really want to know everything, don't you?" he said laughing._

_Eva nodded happily._

"_Well, these are the servers of the Avatar. People say, that they had turned to the bad side cause of dark magic. Turned to Canaletto, I told you about him. But the Avatar was stronger then Canaletto, cause he was locked up. So the Avatar locked both the white and the black one up, in a wall, as statues that are protecting the entrance. Thousand of years they are sitting there, waiting till Canaletto frees them."_

"_But is that Canaletto coming free then?" Eva asked worried._

"_Personal, I think he will. Some day, there must be another Avatar, and when the switch between the normal and the new Avatar is there, Canaletto can break out, and will kill the new one, to become Avatar himself. If that happens, the whole universe is doomed."_

"_Except we!" Eva suddenly said._

_Senay smiled. "Except us, we are not part of that universe."_

"_But why do we have allies there, then?"_

"_For all safety."_

* * *

"The white and the black one.." she softly said. Their curves were purple, the mark of Canaletto. 

"Wow, thrilling names.." Jordan said sarcastic.

"EVA IT'S A TRAP! WE MUST FLIE IMMEDIATELY!" Aikka yelled over the sound to Eva.

Eva got the message, and drove the Arrow in the air.

Jordan started shooting on O. "I hope Canaletto paid you well on this, traitor!"

The black one was the first who headed for the Arrow.

Then Eva saw their real eyes. On the back of their heads. He slammed into the Arrow's direction, but Eva avoided it.

She remembered the only thing that can stop them. "Where is that thing.." she softly said to herself.

Jordan started shooting on it, but it didn't have any effect.

Aikka loaded an arrow. _"Un sekai nurama terra ubera!" _The arrow had a flash of light, and it made way to the black creature.

It got him right in the chest, and allot of smoke controlled the area.

Aikka smiled. When the smoke was gone, the black one made a sound of madness.

Aikka shivered, and drove G'dar further away so he wouldn't get hurt. Now he was flying away with the black one following him.

"Aikka!" Eva said when she saw him. But she gasped when she saw that the white creature was heading for her.

While Jordan was shooting on him, Eva remembered what the cure against them was.

Quickly she removed the glass around her.

"What are ya doing!?" Jordan yelled.

"Trust me, and keep shooting!!" she yelled over the noise. Jordan just did what she said, and Eva putted the automatic pilot on.

She jumped of the Arrow 3, happily enough the white one didn't noticed. Though she managed to get of the Arrow alive, it did hurt allot, cause the Arrow was flying so fast. Eva stood up, and headed for the temple.

Aikka spotted her, and understood what she was doing, so he decided to help her.

"G'dar, go to Eva, now!" he said to his beetle, while they quickly picked up Eva and putted her down with the stairs, without any of the creatures knowing.

Unfortunately, Eva noticed she lost her bow in the Arrow, so she grabbed Aikka's.

When she was upstairs, the white creature finally spotted her. He made a sound, and now the black one was also looking at her. Both made their way towards her.

First Eva felt a glance of fear, but then she grabbed an arrow, and loaded it to the space between the dark and the white.

She used the exact same spell, she used to stop the Arrow, maybe it would work here to.

"_MARASIA SEITH POMNURIA!" _she yelled out loud, while the arrow flow towards the creatures.

Suddenly, they stood still. Eva sighed relieved.

She raised her hand, and moved the Arrow in magic towards this place, while Aikka jumped of G'dar on the stairs. He seemed to have allot of pain, but if Eva would help him now, she would lose control of the Arrow, and it could explode.

Soon as the Arrow got safe and well next to her, and Aikka also walked to her, the creatures started to move again.

"Not so powerful as I thought." She said simply. "JORDAN GET OUT OF THERE, ITS GOING TO BE SLAMMED!" Eva yelled as she saw how the white wanted to punch at the Arrow.

Jordan quickly jumped out of it, with a cannon. Again Eva loaded her an arrow, her last one, so the creatures would stand still again for a few seconds.

Quickly they ran to the entrance, just in time to see that O defended them to get in there safely, and how he exploded, killing the creatures as well.

Without any further looking back, Eva started to walk forwards, one hand on her sword.

Aikka first followed her, and after that Jordan caught up.

* * *

Jordan looked scared at the lights that came up of the bridge. "Looks like we don't got much of a choice." He said softly. 

"We don't." Eva replied.

Aikka walked forwards, and grabbed an arrow. "Eva, stand between us. We can not let Canaletto near you."

Eva nodded, and they started to walk again. When the bridge started to shiver allot, like an earth-quake, both of the boys protected her, and soon they run over to the opening.

* * *

"I cant stand this! Let's force him into the open!" Jordan whispered to Aikka while they stood against a wall. Aikka nodded, and turned to Eva. "Eva, stay here for now. If something happens, run for the pyramid and DON'T look back." He said to her. Eva again nodded. Wow, she nodded allot. Aikka looked at her, now more worried then serious. Jordan got the message and turned away for a second. "Eva, I want you to do it, no matter what. I will not let Canaletto get you, or even let you in danger. Promise me?" 

".. I.. I promise.." she said softly.

Aikka pulled her into a fast hug, but the hug told Eva enough.

Jordan and Aikka nodded to each other, and both ran to another side, while Eva sat down, now with both her hands on her swords.

Then she felt something on her back. It was a dagger. The dagger from Prince Aikka! Eva smiled. She knew the dagger was much easier to throw if Canaletto turned to her.

She felt her cheeks getting warm, but immediately stopped blushing when she knew what she was doing here.

Eva sighed. If the Mimieren didn't attacked her planet, she wouldn't even been here. Maybe someone else would have been Avatar now. No, if her mother didn't died she wouldn't even knew all this stuff. But then she never met Jordan, or Aikka.

She rather has this then. Meeting her friends was the luckiest thing that ever happened to her.

Then she heard shots, probably from Jordan. A scream followed it. "Jordan?" Eva said while she stood up.

A light came from the other side. "GET DOWN!" Aikka yelled, and he fired the arrow in the direction of the attacker of Jordan.

Later, Jordan crawled to them. "Jordan!" Eva said when she saw him. Quickly she made her way towards him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah fine, just a scratch." He said tuff as he tried to get up, but then again almost fell.

Eva helped him to the wall where she just sat. "Here, sit down." Jordan did what she said, and Eva first looked at him good, and then stood up. "I'll take your place, you stay here. I'll be back right away." And she walked towards the direction where Jordan just was.

First she waved at Aikka, so he would know she was walking here to.

Aikka nodded, and pointed at the pyramid. Eva nodded to, and walked down.

Unfortunately, she felt on her bottom.

Quickly she stood up again, and headed for the pyramid. When she saw Aikka loaded an arrow with light, she knew it immediately. She was no longer safe. Quickly she hided under a rock.

Aikka looked in every way he could. Then he remembered something, as his head ornament became blue, as it searched the area. Then he spotted a bird like spider.

"You will not escape!" he said to himself, as he fired the arrow towards Canaletto.

Canaletto stopped the arrow, and smiled evil, as the arrow made his way backwards to Aikka. Before Aikka even could respond, the arrow already had hit him in the shoulder, and knocked him unconscious. Everywhere the rocks began to fall. Eva covered her head.

When the rock-invasion stopped, she looked around. "Aikka?! AIKKA?!" she turned the other way. "Jordan? Where are you 2?!" no response.

_If something happens, run for the pyramid and don't look back. _

She suddenly remembered the prince's words. She looked at the pyramid, and headed for it.

But she was just over the line as it started to lighten up, as Canaletto appeared.

Eva hold her breath. No way that she was showing any fear. She just wanted to grab for Aikka's dagger, as she felt it was no longer with her. She stepped backwards, as she saw how her own swords disappeared.

"You're resources never assist to amaze me, but you are destined not to defeat me, Evaerith." (Eve-a-rith, short name; Eva)

"You know my real name?" she said gasping as how Canaletto said her full name.

"I know everything about you, my dear child. For sentries I woven the unwoven powers of time, just to find you. You are my creation, my secret weapon, my most trusted pawn."

Eva shivered. "But that's a lie!"

"Deep down inside, you know I speak the truth. Who else would have refused the Avatar's crown? I patiently waited in my cell these many years for I knew you would come, Eva, to set me free."

"You're lying. I wasn't even mend to race!" she said while she shook her head rough.

"And yet you did." Eva now grabbed for her head with her hands. "Didn't you?"

"Rick's crash.. it was you! You caused it!"

"Yes.. The human had the potential to win, but far a to high opinion of itself to refuse the Avatar's throne. He had to be.. removed." He continued.

"You got rid of Sul to, didn't you?" she asked disgusted.

"That wasn't part of my original plan. One must improvise, the fool dared to mess with the destiny of light. My entire plan had been changed."

"I never been free." Eva said softly as she shivered again. "You controlled everything.."

"You _were _free, Eva. The lost of your mother, the desertion of your father, the war that killed the one you saw as a father.. and the lost of your beloved, created a perfect alchemy, a blazing pain within you.. Once I waited to claim Oban, but I found a more perfect plan, and set the entire galaxy in flame."

Eva felt her knees getting weak, and she felt down on the ground.

"My mother.. it was you.. you made her crash.. you made her crash, didn't you?"

Aikka now understood everything. He already was awaken for a while, and he listened to their conversation as he tried to get out of the rocks.

"She had to go.. To bring the best in you.." a hand came to Eva's face, as she completely forgot everything around her. "Forget the past.. forget the pain that is growing inside you.. Eva.."

Eva wanted to work against him, but she couldn't. Soon she even forgot what he said.

Eva was lifted up by the dark magic of Canaletto. "This is a new beginning.."

By instinct Eva's arms headed forwards her, like she reached for something.

"Together we will tore this poor world down, and create a new one, full of purity.." he said as he controlled Eva to make her way to the pyramid.

Almost, she touched it. Tears dropped down. "A world without pain.. a changeless world of perfect and dipteral, without any mess.."

Aikka was almost there, he must save her..

"Surrender yourself to me, Eva.. There is nothing to fear.."

Then she touched the pyramid.

"EEVAA!" Aikka tried to yell on his loudest, just at the same time she touched it. Eva widened her eyes by hearing the most beautiful voice. But she already touched it. Lights came out of it, as the creators stood in the air.

"You have no place of being here, Canaletto! We will get you back in your cell!"

Canaletto laughed evil. "That is for the Avatar himself to decide! And as my personal pawn, she will pass them over to anyone who touches the pyramid right now!"

Though Eva knew exactly what was happening around her, she wasn't able to do anything, she didn't had the power for it. Then she saw Jordan, above her on a rock.

"I.. I love you Molly.." he said softly. Eva widened her eyes. He loved her? Love loved? She never realized that. Jordan jumped of the rock, and Eva immediately knew what he was doing. "Jordan! NO!" she yelled as she got out of the trance. She didn't really loved him on the same way, but he still mend allot for her.

Jordan smiled at her, and that was all she saw then, as the lights became incredible.. light, and the creators and Canaletto both disappeared.

* * *

Eva opened her eyes. She was in a yellow-white room, but it was way to light to get use to it immediately. She saw something approaching to her, and she stood up. "Jordan?" she said when she saw the familiar face. 

"Your.. your body?"

"It will wipe of in a few weeks.." he said softly.

"Why.. why did you..?"

Jordan smiled. "I always wanted to do something big, and look at this Molly, it's pretty big! And I did it all by myself!" he said proudly. Eva couldn't help but smile. Not only because is happiness, also because he still calls her Molly.

* * *

Aikka opened his eyes slowly. He saw clean air. Where was he? He sat up. Lords, his head hurts. After rubbing his eyes to get use to the light for several times, he widened his eyes. Eva! Where was she! Quickly he stood up, but immediately felt again. Ok, maybe he was still a little bit to weak. Then he saw her walking through the grass-fields. The wind stroke her beautiful hair, but her eyes didn't seemed to be happy. More like she was sad, but also for searching. He stood up again. Eva spotted him. "AIKKA YOUR ALIVE!" she said as she run to him and gave him a big hug. 

Though the hug hurts Aikka, he didn't let her notice, he was far to happy that she was alive. "Eva.." he said softly as she let her go again. Eva had a big smile, though her eyes were the same, and she kissed him. Aikka didn't knew how long the kiss was, but he wanted it to never stop. Unfortunately, it did stopped. "I'm so glad you're okay!" he said softly to her. "Where's.. where is Jordan? Is he all right?" Eva's smile faded away. "Yes, he's fine.. he's great.." Aikka got the hint, and smiled at her supportive. Then he remembered something to. The race was now over. They would probably never see each other again, that was forbidden. He could bring her with him, but his parents would never aloud her. And he cant go with her, in case Nourasia can make war with Earth. Gazalië was also not an option, since it was taken over by Mimieren who wanted to kill Eva no matter what. Eva saw his sad look. She knew it. "Well.. this is probably the last time.." she said sadly.

Aikka nodded. Why did he nod? Why he just couldn't say that they would be together forever. He didn't had the courage to look at her, so he watched at his feet.

He wanted to say something, but then Eva heard her name. In a reflex she immediately turned around, only to see her dad running towards her.

"DAD!" she yelled in a mix of happiness, and sadness of Aikka. Aikka only smiled, he wasn't mad that Eva ran away, she and her father didn't saw each other for 10 years. He saw how Don Wei hugged his daughter. Somewhere he was jealous. Even if it was her father, he still could be with her from now on every day. Then he heard his name, and he looked up to discover Canaan on G'dar.

* * *

Eva sighed. "Dad, give me one minute." She said to him. 

Meanwhile, Canaan nodded. "Quickly then." He didn't agreed with Aikka's love, but he was young to, so he just let him.

Aikka and Eva walked to each other. Both first didn't said anything, but then Aikka started. Crimson and blue met. "I.. I just.." Aikka started. Eva smiled. "You believe in destiny?" she asked softly.

Aikka didn't knew what to say.

"Well, I do." Eva continued. "And I'm for sure that our destiny is to see each other again."

Aikka smiled to that, while he knew almost for sure that wasn't going to happen.

"Keep contact?" Eva asked hopefully.

Aikka took her hand. "My lady, I promise to keep contact, and I promise I'll pick you up soon. You must see Nourasia, now its free from the Croggs again."

"You promise?"

"It's my word, so Yes. Don't forget, my sword and arrows are still in your service."

Eva smiled.

Aikka looked at her. He couldn't leave her. Not now. He took her hand.

"I love you Eva." He said softly.

Eva smiled. "I love you too.." she was about to leave, but Aikka hold her back and gave her the final kiss, and again he had no idea how long it took. He did fell that eyes were on him and Eva, but he didn't cared.

With pain in his heart he saw how Eva left to her dad and the rest of her crew.

* * *

**I just had to leave it here! SORRY! But the next chapter will come soon! I decided to not make a sequel, to much trouble, don't feel anything for it, so the sequel will just be the next chapter! If you review, I'll write faster! Till I don't feel my fingers anymore! Muwhaha! Okay. I think I am a little bit sugar high. And that on 0:07 in the night.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Lies Became True

**HIYA! I'm back! I kept my promise, aren't I cool? This story is probably going to be more then 15 chapters, I think.. lolXD. I also want to say that I will make the sequel of All Against Nothing, in the same vacation, that means; for august 19****th**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Oban Star Racers! It really sucks! I do own all the other stuff in this story:)!**

**Chapter 9: Lies Became True  
(It's now 3 years later, Eva is 19.)**

Eva laughed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled happily as Vince came after her with the water. She was just working in the hangar from her father, but even when she was the Pilot there, she still worked as mechanic to. She and the other mechanics were good friends, and they often had allot of fun. Against Don's will, of course.

Eva widened her eyes as she was cold now. Vince managed to grab her and also to let the water all over her. She sighed. "You cant stay off of me, can you?" she said playfully.

Vince grinned. "Nope." Eva went to get a towel. She heard the boys scream again, but then immediately turned quiet. No doubt to that, Don Wei was in the room. Grinning she came out while she was drying her hair.

Don Wei was yelling to them that they were unreasonable, childish and allot of other things. "Chill dad, it was just some fun!" she said still grinning. Don Wei turned to her. "Didn't you was young once?" she added to it. Don Wei clearly didn't knew what to say to this, growled, and got back in his office.

Rick laughed. "You still know how to get the old man silent, little mouse!"

Eva smiled at him, and returned to her job.

* * *

"But I want to know! Come on.." Lara wanted to hear about Eva's love life again. 

"I said no!" Eva replied laughing as she pushed the shop-cart further again. She grabbed some vegetable.

"At least about your love on Oban then!"

At this Eva widened her eyes. She completely forgot that Lara knew that to. She didn't responded.

"Respond please!" Lara said grinning.

"I said no, and I'm not going to say it again!" Eva replied back smiling.

"Whatever.."

They continued walking.

"So, can you do something next Tuesday?"

"No, I think I got a race."

"Ya think?" Lara replied.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lara nodded on that. She understood.

In the 2 years Lara and Eva knew each other, they were practically sisters. Lara was the big sis. Eva could tell everything to her, and they did allot together. If one of them had a problem, they even could call in the middle of the night. Lara was the sister Eva never had.

**(2days later)**

"Ok, I'm here. Whatsup dad?" Eva said while she threw her house-keys on the table, and putted her jacket of.

"We have to go, so keep it on." He said while not looking at her, but at his papers.

"Huh?" Eva replied confused. "Where to?"

Don Wei didn't responded, but walked to his car, with Eva following him.

As Eva sat down next to him, she turned her face to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the president." He replied simply.

"What? Why?"

"You'll hear later." After that sentence Don Wei remained quiet.

* * *

Someone, probably a guard, tried to help Eva out of the car, but she refused it. She didn't need any help. Don Wei got out of it to. He smiled quickly to Eva. Eva only watched at the place with open eyes. She didn't liked where this was going. 

The president looked up as the 2 came in. "Ah! Mr. and Miss Wei! How nice to see you here!" he looked at Eva.

Eva smiled back, but she wanted to know why she was here!

"You probably want to know why you are here, Miss Wei?" Eva nodded. The President sent the guards away again, and sat down, with a wave for the father and daughter to sit to. "I already told Don Wei about this, and now I want you to agree to." he said while looking at Eva. Eva raised her eyebrows. "What is it then?"

"A.. A new race is planned. And we agreed to join the race."

Eva widened her eyes. "And what do I have to do with it?"

"Well, we want you to race for Earth."

Eva was delighted by that answer. She would love to!

"On which planet is it?"

"I believe it was called.. Gazalië?"

Eva stopped breathing. She tried to forget about that planet, cause she would never get it back anyway.

"Uhm.. who.. who planned it?"

"The king there, Joseph, with his brother Uhl."

Uhl. That filthy traitor. Eva already knew why he was gone for such a long time. He had joined the Mimieren in his own will.

"Fine." She suddenly said. Don looked at her surprised. That was the last answer he expected. "Who can I bring with me?"

"4 persons." He replied.

"Okay, so that would be.. Koji, Stan, dad, and.." Eva stood quiet.

"I would prefer if you take a gunner with you." The President quickly said. "Do you have one?"

"Yup!" she said. Lara was the perfect gunner-girl. One of the best she had saw.

"Okay, that is settled then. We are leaving in 3 days."

Then Eva remembered something. "Sir?" she asked softly. The President looked up. "hm?" Eva continued doubtful. ".. Who are racing to? From which planet, I mean?"

The President thought. "I donno. Much I think. Byrus, Fihl, Crogg Imperium, Nourasia." The last one made Eva shiver. Don Wei looked at her, and she continued asking quickly. "And what is there to win?" Eva asked curious.

"3 things where we can choose of. I don't really know what, but you get their support anyway if you win."

Eva sighed. What was so important of support. Especially support of a planet who wants to kill her. It was like the President could read her thoughts. "Support is very important. The Croggs haven't give up."

Eva nodded. She understood.

* * *

Don Wei sighed. "Are you sure you want to go and race there?" He looked at her. "I mean, they all want to kill you there." 

"That's why I put another name with me." Eva replied simply.

"Which then?" Don Wei asked her doubtful.

"Well, what do you think of Molly?" she said grinning. Don smiled to at the name she had used back on Alwas and Oban. They were with the hangar again. Eva got her keys. "You say it to Koji and Stan?" Don nodded. "Okay, I go tell to Lara." With that words Eva left. Don Wei grabbed the papers and started to fill it in. Names, jobs, etc.

_Name Pilot: Molly, 19 years  
Name/Names Mechanic: Koji and Stan, 27 and 29 years  
Name manager: Don Wei, 48 years.  
Name gunner: Lara, 21 years.  
_

Don Wei sighed. He was already 48 years, and his grey hairs came out very clearly.

* * *

"Lara!" Eva yelled to Lara, she obviously didn't heard her. "LARAAA!!!!" She yelled even louder. Lara looked up of her papers. "Hmm?" she said dreamy. 

Eva grinned. If Lara was on her work, she could forget the world that is surrounding her completely.

"Hey, busy with work? It's Saturday!"

"So? You work in weekends to."

Ai, there she got Eva. Eva sighed. "I wanted to ask something. You love to be a gunner, don't ya?"

Lara nodded.

"Okay, now, we got a race soon-.." before she could make her sentence done, Lara smiled big.

"YES! OF COURSE!" she yelled happily as she jumped up.

Eva fell of her chair by the sudden reaction, and Lara helped her to her feet again.

* * *

Lara walked with Eva in the living room. She was still talking about the race. It made Eva nervous, but she knew Lara was very enthusiastically sometimes, so she only smiled or nodded. 

They sat down on the couch. Lara needed to check her mail, so she disappeared behind Eva's laptop.

Meanwhile, Eva putted the radio on. Happily she sang with the music. Lara looked at her.

"A shame that you don't do anything with your voice." She said softly.

Eva heard, however she knew that that wasn't Lara's meaning. Lara looked up again. "What song is this again?" Eva doubted. "Uhm.. Barlow Girl – Average Girl I think.." **(I use that cause the song is totally awesome!!) **Lara nodded.

Eva disappeared for a while, and came back after a few minutes. "Hey, you stay for diner?"

Lara stood quiet for a while. "Uhm.. Depends what ya are eating.."

"We'll grab a restaurant!"

"Sure!"

**(3days later)**

Molly **(I'm using that name now, savvy?) **gasped when she saw the planet. It didn't changed allot. But she did saw that the Mimieren were in charge here. Sadly she saw the guards walking throw the area. Once she was a princess here. But she better can not say anything. She knew that they are still looking at her, they all know she is not dead.

She didn't felt comfortable here. She sighed. Lara stood next to her. "Eva, what are ya looking at?" Molly shivered. "Here, I'm Molly. Never call me Eva."

Lara raised her eyebrows. "Ok, but why?"

"I'll explain later."

Lara nodded. If Eva had a secret she would tell sooner or later. She just didn't had to push for it.

"Well, and now?" Lara said playfully.

* * *

Molly sighed, as she dropped herself on her bed. Unbelievable she was on Gazalië. Her planet. She didn't felt anything for unpacking her bags. 

Outside, it was getting dark. Molly stood up, and walked out of her room.

Koji and Stan were checking the Starlight before getting to bed. "Hey guys!" Stan and Koji didn't looked up, but both made a sound that probably meant; hi.

"Is dad already a sleep?" she asked.

Koji worked further, Stan looked at her. "No, he's to a conversation with the other racers and the Mimieren."

Molly got worried. She didn't liked the fact that her father was gone alone to the Mimieren. "And Lara?"

"She is probably discovering the area."

"Ok." Molly simply said as she jumped of the stairs and ran towards the castle, where her father was.

She knocked on the door. The shutter opened, and it revealed 2 eyes. "Who's it?"

"Molly, pilot for Earth." Molly said doubtful.

The shutter closed, and the door opened. "Come in." he said. Molly passed the guard quick. She didn't liked this place.. not anymore. Once this was her home. Here she ran through the halls happily.

"You need guidance to the gathering?"

Molly nodded slowly. A few painful flashes of this place came in her head. She couldn't be here. Not for long. Getting her dad, and go away.

After a few halls they reached a door. The guard knocked on it.

"Who's it?" Molly heard a loud voice saying.

"Molly, reporting for Earth." The guard responded.

"Come in."

Molly entered slowly and careful, and saw full of disgust that Uhl and Joseph were now staring at her.

In a second full of fear Molly thought they would recognize her. But they didn't. "Welcome Molly. Please sit down to."

However Uhl watched at Molly for a few seconds longer, he didn't seemed to know her. Molly then knew how much she had changed. However she still had the famous star and stripe, she really changed allot. She only didn't knew why Uhl didn't recognized her. He saw her with her star and stripes 2 years ago. And she had the same fake name. He should be the one who recognize her. Maybe he did..

But Molly didn't thought of that, she was far to relieved that they didn't knew her.

She sat down next to her dad. He smiled to her. Like he was saying that nothing happened.

* * *

Don Wei watched at how Molly was jumping around. He smiled. His adult daughter, but she still acted like a child. 

"They didn't even knew me! I was sooo scared!" Molly said happily. "But to see the palace again.. it was just horrible.." she continued more sad. Don putted a hand on her shoulder. Molly smiled again. "But you can be sure they wont survive long! I mean, that Uhl is a traitor, and Joseph to! And I hate traitors!" she said on a playfully way. Don Wei grinned. "Not when I am around, please."

"Okay, I'll just bring Lara with me!"

"I hear my name?" Lara suddenly said. They already were by their pit, and Lara appeared from out of the Starlight's gunner-corner.

"Yes, that's correct!" Don said to her. "Well, I'm leaving you 2 alone for my bed. You both go sleep soon to. Sweet dreams."

"Nighty night." Molly said on her most childish way to make Don grin.

Lara smiled. "You 2 really have a great bond. I hardly can believe what happened."

"Cause what happened made us so to each other. Else we would be just a arguing teenager and father." Molly replied smiling.

"Well, I'm also going to bed." Lara said after a few minutes. "Good night!" and she disappeared in her room.

Molly didn't felt anything for sleeping. The night was still young! They didn't had a race tomorrow, she heard on the gathering.

Unfortunately she didn't had the courage to ask which planets were racing to, and she felt sorry for that. A few steps away from the pit, there stood a few single trees. Molly sat down against one. She breathed deeply. She was back again. God, she wanted to stay here. She wanted that Senay was back. That she was 6 again..

_No, I will not cry! _Molly said to herself as she felt her tears coming up again. She sighed deeply. _I wonder if Prince Aikka is here to.._ she felt her heart burning, she still loved him. But after 1 year of contacting she never heard anything from him, and she thought that he had given up on her. Whatever, his choice. But she did wanted to see him. If he didn't loved her anymore, she had to hear it from him, straight in her face.

But, he also could have been very busy. Or worse, dead. No, she cant think of that! How did that thought even got in her mind?! P-lease.

Molly stood up when she felt sleepy. Tomorrow she will look around in the city. But now, she will sleep.

* * *

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" 

Molly woke up growling. With sleepy, angry eyes she watched at Lara who was grinning.

"Since when are you a morning-person?!" Molly roared softly to her.

"Since I am on a planet I do not know! We're going to the city!" She pulled her out of her bed and threw her some clothes. "I'll expect you downstairs in 10 minutes, or I'll come and drag you out!"

With that Molly saw the single flashback of how Rick dragged her out of her room back on Alwas for training. She smiled.

Quickly she got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Do you always have to bring those? I'm sure people get scared of it!" Lara said while she pointed on Molly's swords. They were destroyed with Canaletto, but Molly knew that Jordan made them again. He knew that she was very attached to it.

"Yes, you never know which kinda creep jumps on ya." Molly said on a spooky tone.

"I'm getting a wrong mental picture now." Lara said rolling her eyes. Molly nodded smiling. "Of course."

"COME!" she grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her outside. Molly really had to hold herself from bursting out in laugher.

* * *

Lara had gave up in the city, as she returned to the pit. The city used to be allot of fun, but Molly knew that the Mimieren bored everything. She continued walking. Maybe there was someone she knew! She thought deeply, graving in every memory. Without knowing she walked into a weapon-store. She knew she loved to come here, cause of the nice swords. All weapons here were most expensive, most people couldn't come here, but back then she was the Princess, and she could get the things for free if she wanted. She watched at a few swords. It had incredible marks on it. Her eyes turned to the wall above the show window. With sad eyes she looked at it. Everyone who had bought a weapon here, and died or disappeared without it, was written here. And their swords beneath it. 

_Senay, king of Gazalië_

A beautiful golden sword was under it. Molly felt some eyes on her.

"Excuse me.. but may I see your swords?" an old man of the store asked. Molly turned to the old man with raised eyebrows. "Hmm? Of course.." she said carefully, as she walked to him, and lied one of her swords down on the counter. The man seemed to find it quit interesting, as he took a good look. "The shining twins.." he whispered soft enough for Molly not to hear. He knew those swords.

"Ahum, miss?" Molly looked up. "yes?"

"Would you like to come with me for a sec? Alone?" he asked her gently.

Molly nodded, she knew this man. He was old and weak, nothing to fear for.

She grabbed her sword again and walked with him. Orus closed the door. Silence.

"I can believe it's you, Princess."

Molly smiled at hearing that sentence. "How'd ya know?" she asked.

"I have made the Shining Twins for the Princess who loved stars. And I recognized your style of standing." He said grinning.

Molly replaced herself. She always stood on a way of; Whatsup?

"I'm glad that you recognized me. You.. you're not going to tell.. right?" she asked him hopefully.

"Of course not, your highness. I already was hoping that you would return soon! Are you making any plans?" he asked her softly.

Molly shook her head. "I'm only here for the race. I do not stand any chance. I'm sorry Orus.."

He looked at his feet. It already was to good to be true. "It's all right. Well, do I have to do something at your swords? Make them sharper? And do you have arrows?" He would do anything to help the Princess.

Molly laughed. "I am indeed out of arrows, and my swords are getting blunt. Only if you want."

"Of course!"

* * *

Molly returned back to her pit with the newest gadget. It wasn't even available on Earth yet, they got it from Fihl. It could copy bows, so as long as you got one arrow, you're fine. Also her swords were so sharp that they could cut your hand of with a single push. She needed to be careful again. She grinned at the thing that Orus said. The people here hoped for her to come back! They wanted her as Princess, or better, Queen! She could fight, if she could make an army with allies and the people here, but she had no idea who will stand out for themselves around here. If they wont, she would get caught immediately. If they do, they stand a pretty good chance. But she couldn't think of it to be allies with Gazalië, with the Mimieren. They got their own planet, why do they want this one! It's not like Gazalië could help it that Mimierua was so.. dark. Ugly. Sad. Infertile. 

In the pit it was silent. She was all alone! Where were those guys.. she found a note.

_Eva, we are to the palace for a diner with us all. If it's not to late you can join us. This letter was been written on 18:00 in Earth time.  
Don. _

Molly looked for her watch. 1_8_:10. She could make it!

Again Molly knocked on the same door. The shutter opened and closed again, as the door opened. "You like to run late, don't you?" The guard said in a mix of grumpy and playfully.

Molly nodded to that, and he showed her the way once again. Standing with the door, she suddenly saw Don walking to her. "Hey, I see you made it!" he said happy to her. Molly nodded, as they entered the room. She widened her eyes. The dining room was just as beautiful as she last saw it before the attack. It had white walls, golden drawings on the sealing and walls, white flagstones, and white-silver-golden pillars. All in one, one of the most beautiful rooms ever. The tables were decorated with food very nice, it was just like if the Avatar could show up every moment. But, Molly knew that it even looked this way if the enemy came.

She felt a few eyes on her, who just watched for a second and then turned to others again. She didn't felt a pair of eyes who kept watching at her.

Molly walked with Don to their table. Lara smiled at her. "I ordered for you." She said softly. Molly smiled.

* * *

Canaan watched at his pupil. "You seem quit interested in something, what's it?" 

Aikka didn't said anything. He just kept watching at the red-black haired girl. He couldn't believe it. She was here to! He needed to go to her! But, then he might risk the fact that she doesn't recognize him.. or worse.. doesn't love him anymore. But he wants to talk with her, no matter what. Not now, unfortunately. He could go visit her sometimes. Then he remembered something. This was her planet! _I thought this was the last place for her to go to.._ he thought confused. And she wasn't even recognized, else she would have been captured or killed.

* * *

Molly dropped herself on the bed, and pulled the sheets up till her chin. God, she was sleepy. She didn't slept to well the 2 nights she spend here. All nightmares of this planet. Tomorrow they would have a race, and now she needed to sleep good! No nightmares aloud! She kept thinking that till she fell asleep. 

Soft dreams entered her head.

* * *

"_SENAY! I want to go with you! Plllleeeaaaseee!"_

_Senay almost couldn't refused it to the 9 year old girl, who was watching at him with big please-eyes. He kneeled down and smiled._

"_I would love to Little Star, but I cant! I promise, when you are older!"_

"_Yeah right, still 7 years by the law.. please take me with you.." she now said more sad. _

_Senay couldn't refuse it. "Ok, but be nice then." Eva now smiled bigly. She always got what she want if she really wanted it if Senay. But he didn't mind. _

* * *

Molly woke up slowly. She didn't really had nightmares, but sweet dreams was also not the case. She stood up slowly, she knew that if you stood up to quickly after a bad night, you would get dizzy. She got her clothes and dressed herself, after that she walked downstairs. Lara was already awaken, she sat on the table, eating a roll. 

She looked up. "Want one to?" she said while pointing on her food. Molly nodded, and caught the roll that was throwing towards her. She took a mouthful.

* * *

She sighed. The race was close, and the Starlight was damaged a little bit. They had to go against Hartlam, she never raced to them, but she did saw Aikka racing against it once on Alwas. It was a big and spiky ship. 

She stood up. Maybe she can go shop with Lara.. slowly she walked into the pit. "Koji, where is Lara?"

"I think she is in her room." He replied.

Molly ran upstairs, and walked in without knocking. "Hi!" she greeted happily.

Lara looked up. "Hey! Whatsup?"

"Hm.. not much. What'cha doing?" Molly asked as she lean over Lara's shoulder.

Lara grinned. "I was writing something, but it doesn't matter." Molly shrugged, and she dropped herself on one of the chair's. "You wanna go in the city?"

"Hmm.. maybe tomorrow. I'm a bit sleepy." Lara said while blinking her eyes. "You're always sleepy.." Molly responded grinning. Lara glared at her playfully. "Is something wrong?" Lara suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"Your eyes.." She said while inspecting Molly.

* * *

Molly walked outside, and sat down against one of the trees that were surrounding some pits. There wasn't really a forest here, but she could go to one. She knew it would be.. 30 minutes walking from the palace. Since she came her, her eyes never laughed the way they used to do. Sparkling eyes, was her nickname sometimes back on earth, cause her eyes always stood happy. 

"May I inquire why you are so sad?" A gentle voice suddenly said. In a reflex Molly stood up and reached for her sword, but she replaced herself when she saw who it was.

"Aikka.." She softly said. She just stared at him. Like he was something weird. Both didn't said anything. Both stared at their feet. Both still loved each other.

"You.. you look good.." Aikka said softly. Molly shrugged. "You to."

Silence again. Aikka stepped forwards.

"I would love to talk sometimes, Eva." He softly said, trying to get eye-contact.

"Molly." Molly suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Here it's Molly again. For safety." Molly explained.

"I see. Well, what do you think, Molly?" He asked her.

"I would like to catch up sometimes. How about tomorrow?" Molly said while she looked him in the eyes.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Here?"

"Fine." Molly said. Aikka left with a single nod and smile.

Aikka didn't really liked their first meeting. They were so.. detached to each other.

She probably doesn't love him anymore. She probably has a boyfriend or worse, a husband.

Lara grinned. "Who was that cutie?" she asked loudly.

Molly blushed. "He was just.. someone.." She said. But she noticed she was grinning to. "More details please!" Lara demanded. "Later." Molly responded. Lara grabbed Molly's hand, and dragged her to Molly's room.

"Come, tell." She said when they were there, and when she closed the door. Molly laughed. It didn't matter how may times Molly would say no about this, she always would kept asking.

"Okay, I will tell, but then you must not interrupt me!"

Lara nodded, smiling big.

* * *

"Wow!" Lara said. "I mean, WOW!" She repeated. "So when I was working the shit out of me on Earth, you just had your own FAIRY-TALE?!" It sounded that she was hyper about it, but also angry. Molly grinned. "Yup!" 

Lara growled, but Molly knew she didn't meant mean.

"But we cant go shopping tomorrow." Molly said. Lara grinned. "Heh, okay." She laughed, and Molly blushed again.

Lara grinned. She was a little bit jealous on her friend. Everyone was dreaming of a guy on the white horse, but she did actually got it to!

But even after this story she couldn't figure out something..

**(The next morning)**

Molly smiled as she saw the clean air, that surrounded the palace in all his glory. No matter how many people wanted to kill her, she so did liked it here. She became sad again. Yet, if she only said on thing about her true past, she would be murdered in the same second.

"Now you are sad again!" An amused voice behind her said. Molly turned around, to discover Prince Aikka, who was watching at her with worry, and happiness. She smiled at him. "How come?" Aikka asked.

"You know it. I think that if I knew all this before, I would rather stood on Earth.."

Aikka walked to her. "Now, we don't want that. At least you got me back! Super-Prince!" he said to cheer her up.

Molly grinned. Though she was sad, Aikka's words were very.. childish..

They started to walk to nowhere.

"Tell me, what had kept you busy?" Aikka asked rather uncomfortable by the fact that they still didn't showed anything more then knowledge about each other.

"Racing, and all that kinda mechanic stuff. Uhm.. making my school done, working.." She sighed. "And waiting. For nothing eventually."

Aikka noticed the anger in the last sentence. He didn't knew what to say. Since 2 years he broke contact with her. The explanation was a bit.. hard to explain, to say it nice. Molly stood quiet. Aikka took a quick look on her. She hasn't changed a bit, however she was taller now, and her hair had grown, but it was still in the famous red-black colors, but the style was different. It was not loose anymore, but it wasn't quit tied up even. **(how can I describe it? xl) **Though the style seemed hard for him to make or do, he did discovered how it fits together. A part was tied up, and a part was loose. He smiled. He style of clothing has also changed. No more mechanic suit. He only saw her once with this clothes, back on Alwas. It was a simple cloth wrapped around her hips, and a T-shirt that was knot in that way that it showed her abdomen. Further she wore a necklace, a moon with a M on it, she still wore his ring, to his surprises, and the same rings in her ear as she had on Alwas and Oban. Her eyes, still crimson, were now a bit lighter, what confused him. But all in one she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. Before Molly could even notice Aikka was staring at her, he turned his head away.

"I see." He said softly.

"And you?" Molly asked softly.

"Well, we've managed to get the Croggs away, however our fight hasn't stopped yet, unfortunately. And I've been busy with allot of my duties."

"Like?" She couldn't help herself, she was waaay to curious.

"Like the war as I said, making myself ready for the throne, and.." he doubted. "Marriage.."

"You're married?" Though it sounded not so very shocked, Molly was very very shocked. "Good for you!" She managed to continue.

"No, I did not." He said after smiling at her.

Molly made a funny sound, like she was saying; Huh? On a confused and happy tone.

"After the engagement with Sabiana, it seemed to go well." He sighed. "Till my sister Megara (**I couldn't find something else then the name of my one-shot..xl) **found her in bed with one of the guards."

Molly froze, but Aikka continued without any sorrow.

"Though I wasn't very happy but also not very sad. Most of the shock hit Megara herself, cause she liked Sabiana much, and now she hates her. Since then I am a free man again." he said the last sentence grinning.

Molly blinked her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was not the woman were I wanted to spend my life with. I did it for my kingdom."

Again Molly couldn't help herself but being curious.

"Who's that woman then?" she asked shyly, obvious blushing. How dare she to ask such a question to a Prince? "Ai, I'm sorry." She quickly said. "That was rude."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't rude at all. As my best friend you may ask that!" Though he loved the smile that Molly gave him with the words 'best friend', he did saw some sadness in her eyes. His eyes were probably the same. He didn't saw her as a best friend. Well, he did, but not _only _as a best friend. Much more. But why is he afraid to show any sign of love? They separated as a couple for god sake!

Molly thought the same way.

She looked quickly at Aikka, to discover what changed. He was almost the same, but just as she was, he was taller and his hair had grown. Also he had different clothes, and he was a bit more muscled. But he still was the cutest guy she ever saw.

"Why exactly did you stopped contacting me?" She suddenly asked. She clasped a hand before her mouth, with widen eyes. Why the facking hell did she said that?!

Aikka now stopped with walking, so Molly almost bumped into him.

"I.. since.." He took a deep breathe, to find the right words. Though his face was turned to Molly, he couldn't look at her eyes.

Molly felt a raindrop on her hand, but she didn't moved. How shocked she may have been from her own question, she wanted an answer.

"Since the engagement I stopped. That was mostly because the will of my fiancée and parents. Sabiana knew about you, and my parents already knew about you since Oban. They wanted me to stop contact you, cause they all knew that.." he stopped again, and turned his head to nowhere more. "That I still love you." He said softly. Molly stood quiet. She wanted to say to Aikka that it doesn't matter, she wanted to yell to him that she loved him to, hug him and never let him go.

But she let him walk away. While she still stood there, he slowly disappeared of her sight. Tears dropped down her face. She hated herself. Once she was the girl who dared everything, and now she cant even talk to Aikka normal. Ridiculous! Tomorrow she would go to him, and say everything.

* * *

Lara saw Molly walking in. "Whatsup?" She said softly as she saw Molly's look. 

"Mm.." Molly responded.

Lara got on her feet. She walked to Molly. "Hiya.. what's going on?" she asked curious.

Molly grinned. "I tripped on my way here, I feel a little bit embarrassed." She lied.

Lara laughed. Typically her friend.

"Hm. I'm going to bed." Molly said slowly.

"Shouldn't you eat?"

"Not hungry." She walked upstairs and opened her door, and disappeared of the mechanics and gunner's sight.

Meanwhile, Aikka skipped diner too to go upstairs and sleep. He was way too tired. It didn't took long before he fell asleep.

_Aikka walked through some halls, he barely recognized. It were the halls of the palace of Gazalië._

_He didn't liked it here. However the halls were decorated, there was a sad feeling here. He wanted to get out of here._

_But that thought changed in the same second. A young woman stood before him. She smiled with her eyes, but her mouth moved to a name. _

"_Aikka.." The woman softly said. Aikka couldn't help but stare. There she was. His beloved. Like nothing happened. Like she still was the princess. _

_He wanted to walk towards her, but every time he came closer, she walked backwards more._

_He needed to hold her. To kiss her. He sped up his walk, and before she could run more backwards, he had grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, and smiled. Her smile was playfully, but his temperature raised itself. Now she closed her eyes more, like she was enjoying his burning heart._

"_Are you scared?" She asked on a rather fox-tone._

_He didn't shook his head, he also didn't nodded. He just watched at her. Didn't looked at her body, but looked at her beautiful eyes._

_They were not crimson._

_They were silver._

_He kept looking at it, and the pair of eyes kept looking at him. She freed herself from his grasp, and disappeared._

_Aikka looked around. He started to run again. He must find her!_

_He tried to stop himself, but it was to late. But, he didn't slammed into the wall, no, he walked right through it._

_The palace was not decorated anymore. There was an angry mood now. He knew exactly what this al was. He had learned it when he was 4. He must find her before its to late!_

_Then he saw her again. This time she wore a beautiful white dress, she was no longer just in her bra and panties. But the whiteness of her dress soon turned into black, as someone showed himself behind his princess._

_Those horrible eyes.. Silver turned black. She was glaring at him. Joseph embraced her hand with his. She now smiled, and tightened the grasp of Joseph. _

"_I hate you.." she softly said as Aikka felt his heart break._

_Joseph grinned evil as he turned her more to him. Before the most horrified thing ever, he whispered something._

"_To late Princey.." _

_The space between the mouths closed.. This couldn't happen. He had taken over her. Lies became true. _

On the exact same moment Aikka woke up with a loud scream, which had the name;

"Molly!"

**

* * *

**

**I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT HERE! I'M SO SORRY! **

**LOL.**

**I still have more great ideas, so I'll start on the next one this same day. Wieha!**

**Hmm.. I was reading some stories of OSR, and I swear, with some of them I just couldn't get my smile of my face. That was just scary. **

**..xD**

**Well, I'm writing more, and I try to make the next chapter done before my vacation. **

**BTW: Chapter wasn't so long, I know, just 13 pages,  
(Actually it was quit long. But not for me.)**

**And I will make the next chapter longer. I think. I hope.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Death Is Nothing Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers, but the Fable about Gazalië later in the story is mine.**

**Hmm.. I always have weird conversations: **

**Me:**_ (I sent a link of Family Guy with teletubbies, it was hilarious.) _TELETUBBIES!  
**Marielle:** I hate Teletubbies. And Tinkey Winkey is gay.  
**Me: **I think Jordan's voice is gay. Especially in Dutch.xD  
**Marielle: **I think all about Aikka is gay.**  
****Me:** Aikka is hot. **  
Marielle: **Not.  
**Me: **My heart exploded when I first saw Aikka and heard him. Jordan looks so.. blocky. xD**  
Marielle: **that's not even a word!**  
Me: **I know, but I don't know how to call it.:P  
**Marielle: **XD**  
Me: **Aha found it. Jordan is a box of bricks! XD**  
Marielle: **Nooooot!**  
Me: **I'm laughing out loud now.  
**Marielle: **He's not that heavy, you know that! **  
Me: **He has to much mussels! IT'S JUST UU-GLY! XD**  
Marielle: **Aikka doesn't have any mussels. So Jordan is HOT, compared to that gay Aikka.**  
Me: **He has mussels. But not that much as Jordan. And Jordan is a girl.**  
Marielle: **Jordan is a boy, you can see that. And Jordan is so much more fun!**  
****Me:** Oh. But why did the salesman said the dress was made for him then? XDXD**  
Marielle: **..**  
Me: **Aikka is stronger then Jordan! He won from their fight!**  
Marielle: **Because Aikka made Jordan smell he's stinky foot! So Jordan passed out .**  
****Me:** XD. Omg. Laughing loud. Jordan's punch was right into the direction of Aikka's.. thingie. BUT HE PUNCHED THERE IN OWN WILL! SO HE'S GAY!**  
****LOL! I WON! But it was a good conversation, right Marielle? Yeah, I belong in heaven and hell.  
Aikka's voice is just.. hubba! Who knows who speaks it?**

**KUGI RA-RA! AIKKA BELONGS TO MEEE! HE'S IN MY BED! MUWHAHA! AND JACK SPARROW IS ALSO FROM ME!!!!! I'VE GOT A BEE, A SPIDER, A MOUSE, TO DEFEND THEM:) lol.**

**Chapter 10: Death Is Nothing Weird**

Molly paged further. Now she was sick of reading, and she throw the book back in the bag. **(Rhyming!:))**

She just had this horrible nightmare last night, but she couldn't figure out what it was! She knew it after she woke up, but as soon as she wanted to write it down, it was all white in that part of her brain.

She wasn't very happy about it, seeing the fact that she woke up crying.

When she told Lara of it, she only got a glance from; Are ya nuts? So she decided to shut up about it.

"Say Ev-.. Molly?" Lara yelled from downstairs. Molly walked to the balcony. "Whatsup?"

"What do you know about the StarShine-Festival?"

Molly froze. She didn't thought of it that they would keep that day.

* * *

"_Senay, what are you doing there?" A curious 8 year old girl asked. Senay smiled at her._

"_I told you about the Sun festival?"_

_Eva nodded. "Yep."_

"_Well, I was deciding to give it another name. The name must be chosen by the Princess, so you can choose a name."_

"_Did Kaylea said Sun?" She felt immediately sorry for asking. Senay's daughter died 5 years ago. _

"_Yes. But now you are the new one. What name would you like?" _

_Eva thought. Allot of names came up in her mind, but she couldn't decide._

"_I am doubting between StarStripe or MoonShine."_

_Senay thought for a second. "Let's mix them. Then it would be; StarShine."_

_Eva grinned. "COOL! So it is my party?"_

"_It is always for openings or endings, but the party himself is from the Princess. She can start and end it. She is the middle point of the festival." _

_Eva grinned bigger. "I'VE GOT A PARTY! ALL FOR MY OWN! WIEE!" With that screams she ran to the gardens._

* * *

Molly sighed. "I know quit much about it. Why?" 

Lara cleaned her hands and walked to Molly. "Cause we are invited. For the opening of the races. A bit late though, 6 races were already being held."

"All the racers are invited?"

"And the royal people. I actually have no idea, but it is a wild guess. Well, tell me. What do you exactly know about that festival?" Lara asked as she whipped a hank of hairs away from her eyes. Something typical that Molly always did to. Cause of the hard work here, there hairs mostly didn't stood on the same place. Quit annoying though.

"Well, it is a festival completely from the Princess. It is being used for openings and endings from special events. The Princess is the middle point of the whole festival. She can open and end the party."

Lara nodded slowly. "Something more? I mean, on Earth they always organize stuff." She asked rather curious.

Molly thought of her happy idea when she was 9.

"If the rules of the StarShine festival are still the same, it has a theme. Everybody must come in royal clothes, cause the Princess hated poor people." Molly made quit sure that she didn't said I. "And you may not say your name. The only thing that may been seen of your faces are your eyes. You can do with your body whatever you want, as long if the head is hidden. You must have your hair in a different way of styling, and the color will not be seen cause the darkness. It is absolutely forbidden to go into the light. The only one who were supposed to be recognized were the King, Queen and Princess, Princes."

Molly caught a breath. Maybe she had told it a bit to fast and clear.

"Wow. Have you read all this?" Lara asked.

Before Molly could even yell that she was the facking Princess here, she nodded her head.

"And who exactly is this Princess?" Lara asked while looking suspicious at Molly.

Molly remained quiet. "I.." She started slowly. "I have no idea. I read that she disappeared a long time ago."

Both stood quiet for a while.

"When is the festival?" Molly suddenly asked. Lara thought. "I believe it stood tomorrow night. The races of tomorrow will continue, so we are doomed to race against.. what was his name? Reiss? From planet Mimierua."

Molly softly groaned. How much did she wanted to kill that filthy Mimier. She just hated them.. all of them! They destroyed her life.

"Interesting." She managed to say softly. She turned to Koji and Stan. "Hey! Is she done for some tests? I wanna know for sure that she's okay."

Koji nodded to her. "She's doing fine! Climb in!"

* * *

Molly watched how the Mimier came in with his giant bird. It wasn't very rare that they ride on animals. It happen allot. That was because Mimierua existed from almost only animals. But not nice cute animals. No, mean animals who will kill everything on his path. Molly often heard about their bats, birds, lizards, and griffins. However they were not exactly the same as the animals back on Earth. 

But unfortunately for Reiss, she knew were the weak points were of those creatures. Most of them then.

She grinned. Though they may not fire on the pilot or rider, they do can harm the racer. And everyone who read about fables from Mimierua or Gazalië, knew that an animal of a Mimier was the most dearest thing of its owner.

But then again. If they would kill it, they were no better then him.

"Lara. Do me a favor. Don't kill the animal."

Lara nodded.

* * *

Molly widened her eyes as she saw the ice coming out of the mouth of the bird. Quickly she made a twist with the Arrow. No way she was going to lose from a Mimier! No way, no way, no way, no way!! 

Lara started to shoot, but carefully. She would never break a promise. Especially not one to Molly. She was smarter then most of them, as she shoot at some wood so the Mimier couldn't pass.

Molly grinned. Lara was using her brain again. Who said that blonds were stupid?

Molly past the final gate, and heard people cheering, as she saw how the Mimier got in grumpy.

* * *

After the race Molly went out to catch a breath. She liked to do it, not only here, also on Alwas and Oban. The pit was so.. boring. 

Again the same path as usual. It lead to a hill where you can see the palace from in all his glory.

She always had loved that place. Since she was 6. The first week she was here, she was being confronted with allot of things, and she didn't liked it at all, so she ran away, right to that spot. After 1 hour of looking at the palace, and the guards around it who were looking for her, she knew that it wasn't so bad to be here. Everywhere better then her boarding-school!

She sighed as she sat down. She just wished to see those guards again. That she could do everything over again. Well, a bit different then. She did wanted to meet her father then.

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly heard behind her.

Molly turned around slowly. She was way to tired to respond quickly.

"Mm??" She saw it was Uhl. "Oh. I'm here for the race." She said coldly.

"You must go immediately." He responded back. Strangely enough, his voice didn't sound so cold as hers.

She turned around confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know well enough what I mean, your highness." Molly froze. He still called her highness?

"And why wont you just turn me in? I mean, you ARE a traitor."

"It may looks like that, but I swear that I'm not a traitor. I went to Gazalië to look how it was here, and got caught. They asked me if I saw you, and I made a whole story about seeing you being captured by the Croggs. They actually have no clue if you are still alive, but if you stay here, they will discover, my princess." He said slowly.

Molly growled softly. "I don't care a shit about them. I'm here to race, and that's it."

"You don't fear death do you?"

"Death is nothing weird. It will happen to everyone sooner or later, even if someone is immortal. No one can escape it. It breaks the bonds between loved ones you actually can not miss, and it hurts. Death is unpredictable and a bit gaunt. However it do fits with life, just like birth. So if you ask me, no, I do not fear death. If I would, I wont be here right now."

Uhl blinked his eyes.

"I see that you still have wise thoughts. But also dark ones. Not good for a girl from your age." He sighed. "But now you do have loved ones. Do you not fear to hurt them?"

Molly stood quiet for a while. "Yes, I got bonds now. Family and friends. But they would die some day to. I don't got much of them, and I am willing to keep it this way."

Silence again. Uhl walked over to Molly and sat down next to her. They watched at the palace for a while.

"Joseph doesn't want to kill you." Uhl suddenly said.

Molly didn't moved. "How come?" She asked softly.

"I can not tell the whole truth. I just warn you, Eva. Go back to Earth and never return._ IF_ you are willing to stay, do not talk to anyone, and only race. Do not come outside, stay in your pit. I'm only saying this because I care about you."

"Right." Molly said coldly again.

Uhl sighed, stood up, and walked away. Molly thought. Why did Joseph didn't want to kill her?

* * *

With a soft sigh Molly stood up to make her way to the pit. When she was there, Lara was talking loudly to Koji and Stan. 

When Molly came in, Lara suddenly stopped talking. First she raised her eyebrows, but then she smiled big. "MOLLY!" she yelled happily.

"You must see this! Come with me!" She dragged Molly with her to Molly's room. When they were there, Molly saw 2 bags.

"Look, it's the clothing for the festival!"

"They actually deliver it to us?" Molly said confused as she watched at the 2 bags.

Lara nodded. "Each must have one bag, our names are on it. Now, Don Wei and Koji are staying here, to watch the Arrow. Don doesn't trust it. Anyway, then it's just the 3 of us. Let's go check out are clothes!" With a big smile Lara dropped herself on her bag, and Molly watched at hers.

Slowly she walked to it, and opened it. Lara already had given a few; Oooh.. Cool! To her dress. Molly pulled hers out.

She looked at it with widened eyes. She knew this dress! It was dark-blue, like the night, and had all kind off nice patrons on it. It had a low back, and on the chest there was were small sapphire's. This was the dress were she saw Kaylea on the drawing with! But why did she gave it to her?

Lara gasped. "Wow! I mean, mine is beautiful, but your's is.. Amazing! Gorgeous!" She didn't felt any jealousy, cause she knew that Molly didn't liked things like this, but now she was forced to wear a dress. Deep inside Lara wanted to burst out in laugher. Her own dress was a soft color of Dark-green, what fitted nice to her green eyes. Molly didn't liked this. They wont just give the most expensive dress of the galaxy to her. She sighed.

* * *

_She putted up big eyes. "WOW! That one is so pretty! CAN I HAVE IT? PLEEEAASSEEE?" A 11 year old girl asked when she saw the gorgeous dark-blue dress with sapphire's. Senay turned to her and laughed._

"_You're way to small for that!"_

"_Hmpf.." She looked disappointed._

"_Tell you what. When you fit in the dress, you can have it, Okay?"_

"_So it's mine?" Eva's face lit up._

"_Yep." He said while nodding and smiling. "YEAH!" she hugged Senay, who laughed softly._

* * *

Molly looked from the dress to Lara. "Do I really have to go?" Lara smiled. "YES!"

* * *

Lara grinned. "Come out!" 

A voice yelled from behind the door. "NO! I LOOK RIDICOLOUS! I WONT COME OUT! GO WITHOUT ME!"

Lara growled. Now she was sick of Molly's behavior. She grabbed her dress together and walked to the door, opened it, and grabbed Molly's arm.

"AND NOW YOU ARE COMING!"

Molly screamed some words who better can not be written, but Lara managed to get her down. Koji grinned and Stan nodded. "You look beautiful." Don Wei said. Molly's face turned into the face of a skeleton. "I hate this."

Lara grinned. "Put on your cap." She said while she put her one on. Molly softly growled as she put her on, and some curses followed.

* * *

Actually nobody may knew who others were, but Molly didn't felt anything for the rule. She just knew who Lara and Stan were, and that was cool, cause she could find them anytime then. 

"Lara, I'm going to look around okay?" Lara nodded. Molly was very brave, she liked to go everywhere all by her own. Lara didn't liked that at all. She made sure she stood with Stan close. Apparently Stan didn't really hated that. He stood with Lara to. Molly grinned. They were perfect for each other!

Quickly she found the men in black. She grinned. Of course that was Joseph. She knew it because he was the one who sat on the highest chair, and because he wore the clothes Senay always wore. Somewhere she felt anger. How dare he to wear those clothes! But then she noticed that she was staring. And he stared back at her, confused. Quickly she turned her head, and walked further. She had to keep an eye on him. But how he was looking.. disgusting.

After the opening was done and spoken, the music started, and people started to dance.

Molly didn't wanted to dance. Even if she wanted, who was there to dance with then? Exactly, no one.

She didn't knew how long she walked through the garden in the middle of the palace, but the temptation to walk into the palace to her room was almost to big. She knew that her room was still the same. When the war was in their land, almost to their palace, she quickly placed a spell on her room before preparing to fight. No one could enter it, except she. Aagh, she really wanted to go to her room. If she was in there, nobody could harm her anymore. Only if they found a cure. The cure was easier to found these days though, because the cure was her own blood. But her father was also her blood. Or she was his blood. Whatever.

"May I ask if you would like to dance with me?" A melodic voice behind her said. Molly turned around confused. "Huh?" It took a second before she understand. "Oh! Uhm.. okay?"

"Sounds enthusiastic." He said back as he took her hand. Molly softly laughed. She couldn't help but thinking that she knew this guy.

She widened her eyes slowly when she recognized him. Joseph. Why did he wanted to dance with her? As king of this ball he knew exactly who everyone was. And the way he was looking at her!

Aikka closed his eyes more as he saw the king dancing. He knew exactly who the woman was. He was not stupid. Slowly he walked towards them. They have dance way to long.

"Excuse me, can I take over?"

Molly sighed relieved, not to loud. Joseph gave him a deathly look, but before he could say anything, he was already gone with Molly.

This time Molly really had no idea who the guy was. But she needed to say something.

"Thank you." She said softly. The guy laughed. "It was all my pleasure, my Lady. Tell me, what do you think of my 'beautiful' suit." He said a little bit sarcastically. This time it was Molly to laugh. Boy, how Aikka enjoyed her laugh. He grinned at the thought that she had absolutely no idea who he was. "Well, I think it is pretty." She said giggling. Aikka looked at her eyes. They were laughing to. That was a long time ago! He truly missed that beautiful smiling eyes. Eyes with a meaning behind it. But also so sad. It made him feel like he was worthless. He wanted to hold her. Hug her. Kiss her. Even..

Oh dear lords, why did he even thought of that?! EWW!

He didn't even noticed that his grip on her hand tightened.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked as she felt his hand tightening.

Aikka quickly released her a bit. "No, of course not."

* * *

Molly laughed as Lara almost bumped into her. "Wow! How much did you drank?" 

"Not much.. I think.." Lara softly said. Obviously, Lara was drunk. Molly grinned. The once so responsible girl, need help to walk.

Stan had some to, but he didn't became drunk so easily. He helped Lara with walking. Though Molly was still thinking about Joseph and the guy she didn't knew, she laughed allot when they walked home. This event wasn't that bad. Right?

* * *

Aikka put his cap of. His ears immediately flopped back in their usual place. Lord, they hurt. It's not very nice for a Nourasion to weir a cap like that. His ears had to be pushed back the whole time. And now they were hurting as shit. 

Softly he massaged them from behind. Ah, that was better. Canaan grinned. "I told you."

"Hmpf.." Aikka only responded.

Canaan sighed. "And, any catches tonight?"

Aikka quickly blushed. Though Canaan was his fencing master, he almost was his uncle. And he didn't treated him as royal, that was one of the things Aikka loved. However, Canaan was not to free. He did reminded the prince of his kingdom and duties. But they can have some fun to, cant they?

"Nope."

"Really? I expected that you at least would make an advance on the Earthling, since you did a hard job to discover which dress she would wear."

Aikka widened his eyes. How did he knew? Now he was a shamed. He really did allot to see which dress she would wear.

"Aagh.. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night Prince." Canaan said smiling. He knew the Prince loved her. He didn't really bothered himself on their relationship, but he knew that the King and Queen wouldn't accept it. Much like Forbidden Love.

* * *

Molly walked through the city again. It pained her to see how much children or people here were homeless. When Senay was still king, he made sure every wanderer had a home, small or big. But Joseph didn't cared about that. No, as long as he was warm and comfy, it was the best. 

Hmpf. He watched at her as like he wanted her. To be his.. concubine or whatever. She was disgusted by that idea. But what she feared, was that he looked at her as if he recognized her. She just hoped that wasn't the case.

She stopped when she saw a little girl with a food-car, looking hungry at the food. She couldn't bare that sight.

She grabbed some food of the car, it was some fruit, and she gave it to the little girl, who smiled thankfully at her. Then someone grabbed her hand. "And are you going to pay for that?" A big, rough man asked.

Molly widened her eyes.

"Uhm. I do not got money right now, but if you would let me go to my pit I can-.."

"Yeah right, and then you will sneak away?"

"No, of cou-.."

"You know what they do with thieves?" Her hand dropped on the car and the man grabbed his knife, ready to cut. Molly was this close to use a spell and to confess her true identity, when someone pulled her back. No one else then Prince Aikka.

"I'm sorry for your food, sir. My cousin is a little bit.. out of her mind. Isn't she?" he gave Molly a warning look.

"Oh! Yeah!" She quickly admit.

The salesman looked confused from one another.

"We have to go to the doctor now, dear niece.." Prince Aikka continued softly. He turned Molly around. Next thing they knew was that there was a guard before them, checking the noise.

"Hey doctor!" Molly said to make it more true.

Prince Aikka felt like he could burst out in laughter. "Not that doctor.." He said hiding his grin with allot of effort.

Suddenly someone yelled something. "They are not related! He's the Prince of Nourasia!"

Aikka and Molly both froze and turned around. The guard and the salesman now both ran to them. Aikka grinned and took Molly's hand. "RUN!" Molly laughed to and ran with him to nowhere. Everywhere better then here.

Aikka wanted to go left, but Molly stopped him. "Ssht, in here!" she said softly as she dragged him into the forest on the right. Aikka just followed her, she knew the planet probably the best.

"We lost them?" Molly asked after 10 minutes of running in the forest. Aikka looked back. "I think so."

Silence. Both panted allot. Molly shared a gaze with Aikka. In the same second they both burst out in laughter. They actually had no idea why.

"You really love to come in trouble, don't you?" Aikka asked through his laughter. Molly tried to control her laughter by putting her hand before her mouth, and it worked.. mostly.

"Yup!" She responded happily. Aikka smiled to. They decided to walk further, for the case that they still were following them.

"Where are we, actually?" Aikka suddenly asked curious.

"We're in the Daibhidh forest." She replied back softly.

"The what?" Probably he said it a bit to loud, cause Molly lied a hand on his mouth. "Do not talk to loud, the trees don't like if someone wakes them before night."

"Oh." Aikka whispered now. "What does Daibhidh mean?"

"It means beloved. I believe the forest was made by Conway Camden." She saw Aikka's questionable look again. "His name means; Hunter of the Wilderness from the Slither Valley." She explained. "It's the language of this planet."

"Aha. You still remember that?" He was way to curious to stop asking.

"I always knew it. From when I first came here."

"And what about the forest? It lives?"

Molly didn't responded, but took his hand and walked further. When they came with a large tree, with a big stub.

She climbed in it. Aikka looked at it confused. How did she do that? Molly grinned, and she reached a hand for him. "Need a hand?"

Aikka just took it, cause he had no idea what Molly was planning to do. He could climb in by himself, but the fact that he just tripped cause a moving bough made him scared, so he took her hand. After some climbing they were in the top of the tree, were a sort of open cottage was build in, with as roof some leaves.

Molly breathe in deeply. "I made this when I was 7. I didn't wanted to stay at the palace the whole time." Aikka nodded. He understood it. He had to be in the palace the whole day to, and it bothered him enormous.

"About your question.. Yes, the forest is alive." She sighed. "I will tell you about it."

_Sentries ago, this forest was made by Conway Camden. He had a daughter, the little princess of the Slither Valley. But 5 years after the birth of the little Princess Panthea, that means All-Divine, they left the valley and would never return to the Slither Valley. A witch had come to them, and told them they must leave. Else they would be cursed for live, and would be killed by the scarlet-death. So, they moved to this place. But the Princess wasn't happy here. There was not much nature here, and no forest. So the King decided to plant some seeds for a new forest. Unfortunately, the king died one week later. The Princess, then 7 year old, was furious. The witch had said that they would live if they would go to this place, and her father still died. She used all her anger in spells she had read. She needed someone to talk to. Someone to be with. When the forest still existed from baby-trees, Panthea cursed it, but not on a bad way. Since then the forest can, live, walk, and talk with anyone who will listen._

**(For the ones who are Dutch, I will translate it when the story is done, it's easier to read I think.)**

"No one knows the curse she said. And it is my job to find the roll with the truth about this fable, what really happened, but I never succeeded and I never will." She said slowly. Aikka nodded. "It's truly a mighty story." Molly continued. "Many people never survived this forest."

"What exactly was the cure for surviving here?"

"There is no cure. You must listen to it, and learn from it. Do not only think of how much the ground can be in money, or how pretty it is for a house, or how nice it smells here, no, you have to be nice to it. You have to feel it. Talk to it. Think like it."

"And you can do that?" He was truly amazed. It was obvious that she knew all these things already from her youth.

"I am one of the 3 that ever survived in this forest. Panthea, Kaylea, and me. Incredible though, only 3 people in more then million of years. I believe that the first 2 got very old. Senay was over 600 when he took me in the palace."

Aikka shivered. The truth about this whole planet was rather.. scary. "Is the forest really that powerful?"

"Yes. The Avatar can not enter it without any of the 3 Amarantha's."

"What does that means?"

Molly remained quiet for a while. "I rather not talk about it." **  
(Shall I tell you guys? It's a pretty big hint..)  
**Aikka nodded. Molly smiled to herself. She was so glad that they didn't had any way of detaching to each other.

However they were rather normal to each other, Aikka still knew what he said to her, and she also did knew it. Now they were both thinking of it, and silence ruled over the little cottage, and over the whole forest.

"Shall we go?" Aikka nodded. Molly jumped out of the little cottage, and soon Aikka followed.

* * *

Prince Aikka smiled. He was relieved that he was out of the forest. Though Molly told him allot of secrets to survive in there, he still didn't liked it there. 

He did loved the time he just spend with her. He always told about his planet, but now he actually heard something her planet. Much better. He quickly looked at her.

Even in the darkness she was gorgeous. Why couldn't he tell her?

"Molly..?" He softly started. Molly turned her head to him. "Hm?"

Aikka almost couldn't do it when he looked her in the eyes.

Dear lord, he was a prince! He even dared to stand right before Kanaletto, to risk death, but he couldn't say to someone how pretty she was? Aagh!

"What is it?" Molly asked when Aikka didn't answered. "I..-" Then he got interrupted by someone who was calling his name. It was Canaan. Were they already so close to the pits?

_He really always pick out the right time. _Aikka thought angry. "I must go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope." Molly smiled. "Bye!" She also ran off the her pit. Aikka watched her walking away before he went to Canaan to.

* * *

"_Maybe we should tell her. She is obviously suffering." Said a male voice. A 13 year old girl with absolutely no emotion on her face listened to the council. _

_She wiped her black-red hair behind her ear. Everybody was worried about Eva cause Senay just died right before her eyes. Joseph escaped not much later, nobody knew he was with the Mimieren, cause nobody believed Senay or her. Such an anger she felt._

_Now everybody did over-protective. Not smart. The war hasn't stopped, well it did, but its only a break. She was not planning to stay here. She must go! NOW!_

_Quickly she ran towards her room, and grabbed some usual stuff. Weapons, picture of Don and her, drawings.. everything that fitted in her bag. But before leaving the hall with her room she turned around. Nobody may enter this room! _

"_Mosita Sheilven" She softly said as a dark-green light came out of her hand. She smiled, however she was not happy. Not at all._

_She walked out of the halls, and sneaked out of a window in the dining-room. Unfortunately she did not left all secret. Julie watched at the little Princess. Though she didn't liked this, she completely understood. She wants to find Joseph. _

_That indeed was exactly what Eva wanted to. If she find him, he regrets the day he was born._

_But Julie didn't thought of it, and followed her highness._

_Eva did a pretty good job to hide from all the Croggs, Mimieren and others, but she couldn't predict that someone did saw her, and followed her, just a bit next to Julie, who had no clue. When Julie was sure they were alone, or well, almost sure, she jumped next to Eva._

"_My highness, are you nuts?" She said softly to her. Eva jumped in the air. "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"_

"_May I inquire what Jesus is? I still don't know it after all these years."_

"_I'll explain you when this is all over." Eva replied back. "Do you have any idea where I can find him?" Julie shook her head._

"_I do." A harsh voice from behind said. Eva and Julie both turned around quickly, but a Crogg named Toros grabbed Julie. Julie didn't screamed, she did absolutely nothing. She knew it would have make no difference. Eva turned to the Crogg well known as Kross. "Yeah, but you're not going to tell me, are ya?" Eva said on a kinda rude tone. Kross didn't liked it at all. "Not smart for a girl your age to go here all by yourself."_

"_I wasn't alone, case you cant count." _

_Kross raised his eyebrows. _**(Uhm. I cant get a mental pic.) **_"Sorry, but I didn't saw that little creature as number 2."_

_It was true about the little creature. The birth of Julie didn't went perfectly well, and she had some kind off sickness; she doesn't grows that fast, and after a few years her growing stopped. But Julie always acted like she was normal. And Eva loved that act. How dare they to offend Julie!_

_She already reached for her sword, but she couldn't do anything._

_Julie yelled, and Eva didn't knew what happened. Julie saw it al perfectly well. How Kross turned on her way, and fired something right into Eva's chest._

* * *

"NOOO!" Molly yelled by sitting up. Sweat controlled her body, and her breathing was irregular. Her eyes were wide open. Never did she had this one in a dream. Quickly she grabbed to her head with her hands, but because she was leaning on her hands, she dropped back on the bed. 

"_Mommy is really the best!"_

Stop it..

"_Don't leave me to, daddy.." _

Please..

"_I'm a princess now? Cool!"_

"_Hi, I'm Iole!"_

"_Eva, this is King Trao of Nourasia, with his son, Prince Aikka."_

"_I'm sure you got your curiosity from your mother.."_

No..

"_Do you promise to never leave me..?" Aikka nodded. "Of course."_

"_I love you.."_

Molly punched her fists on her bed.

"_I love you too.."_

"_Leave immediately!"_

"_He does not want to kill you.."_

"NOOOOOOO!" Molly now yelled much louder as a green light filled the room. She heard people scream from downstairs. She saw her room all messed up. She saw someone before her. She saw.. darkness.

**

* * *

****Oeh.. another cliffy! How I love them! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**FABEL IN NEDERLANDS// FABLE IN DUTCH**

Conway Camden heeft dit bos eeuwen geleden gemaakt. Hij had een dochter, de kleine prinses van de Kronkelende Vallei. Maar 5 jaar na de geboorte van de kleine Prinses Panthea, dat betekent Al-Goddelijk, Hebben ze de vallei verlaten om nooit meer terug te komen. Een heks was eerder naar hun gekomen, and had hen verteld dat ze moesten vertrekken. Anders zouden ze voor eeuwig vervloekt zijn, en vermoord worden door de Scharlakendood. toen kwamen ze hier. Maar de Prinses was hier niet gelukkig. Er was niet veel natuur, en geen bos. Dus had de koning besloten een nieuw bos te planten. Jammer genoeg stierf de koning 1 week na het planten. De prinses, toen 7 jaar oud, was verschrikkelijk boos. De heks had gezegd dat als ze hiernaartoe zouden gaan, dat ze dan zouden leven, en haar vader was alsnog dood. Ze had al haar boosheid in spreuken gebruikt die ze had gelezen. Ze had iemand nodig om tegen te praten. Iemand om als gezelschap te hebben. toen het bos nog steeds uit baby-boompjes bestond, had Panthea het vervloekt, maar niet op een boosaardige manier. Sindsdien kan het bos, leven, en praten met iedereen die kan luisteren.

xxx- xYuna


	11. Memories

**Wow! ****After I read chapter 10 again, I saw allot of mistakes! Well, I didn't expect else when I am writing it on.. 1 o'clock in the night. Ghehe:). I have really no fantasy anymore, but I do can make this chapter. One thing is bothering me, but I'm not gonna tell, else you would know the end of this story.. hehe:).**

**Thanks to THE CAT to tell me the name of Aikka's real personage in English. Love ya! Kirby Morrow is just.. HOT:)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OSR**

**Me: Don't you think Jordan has a to tight custom?**

**Denise: Yeah, I wonder how his business is doing it over there.**

**Me: Lol. Really, he doesn't got a business. Else you should have seen it in those customs. **

**Denise: Pervert. You really think of that do you:P**

**Me: Well, I have to do something to live through the days!**

**Denise: Lol. What about Aikka?**

**Me: Hey, I am a huge Aikka fan. No way I'm going to make him ridiculous.**

**Denise: But that's not fair! Poor Jordan!**

**Me: Poor Jordan? He stole Molly from Aikka! Bad Jordan, bad!**

**Denise: Lol. He's not a dog.**

**Me: He got a dog penning. **

**Denise: That's not a dog penning and you know that!**

**Me: Well, Jordan can have Molly. Aikka, I will silence your sadness. Come in my arms! XDXDXD**

**Denise: Omg. Wrong mental pic.**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Denise: Molly may have no one! You can have the Alien, and I want Jordan!!:)**

**Me: It's all fine with me, as long as I get Aikka.**

**Denise: If you want Aikka so badly, why do you make Molly/Aikka clips and Molly/Aikka stories then?**

**Me: Because I can make Aikka the sweetest guy ever, and then pretend I'm Molly. Ghehe. xD**

**Denise: Cant you make a Denise/Jordan story to?**

**Me: Maybe somewhere in Falling Tears. Okay?**

**Denise: Yaay.**

**Me: Something else. Don't you think that the fairy tales we know are not child friendly?**

**Denise: How come?**

**Me:  
1. Little Red Riding Hood gets eaten by the Wolf. The wolf's stomach is full of stones after it was cut open.**

**2. Little Snow White gets poisoned.**

**3. Cinderella is being tortured by family.**

**4. Rampion (Or whatever) is locked up in a tower, and what if the witch is to heavy when she climbs in cause of her hair, and the hair breaks?**

**5. The dwarf king cant stop laughing.**

**Shall I continue?**

**Denise: You made your point.**

**Me: I blame the Efteling.**

**Denise: Let's sue the director!**

**Me: What did you found in Max' suitcase?**

**Lily****: CONDOMS! **

**Me: xD omg.**

**Lily****: Wait, I'm gonna fill one with water!**

**Me: Ok..XD**

**Lily****: Back! It's huge! Too much water I think..**

**Me: My mother came and asked me why I laughed so hard.**

**Lily****: XD **

**Me:P**

**Lily****: Shit.**

**Me: What?**

**Lily****: I got a sharp pencil to close to the condom..**

**Me: So?**

**Lily****: I am wet.**

**Me****: WHAAAXD. Nice for you!!!:P**

**Lily****: SHIT! PARENTS HOME! BRB**

**Me: XD whaa**

**Lily****: Back. I wonder why Max didn't took the condoms with him on a vacation.**

**Me: All the nice woman of Italy :P**

**Lily****: xD**

**Me: DADDY MAX!!!!**

**Lily****: OMG!!! XDXD**

**Me: AUNTIE LILY!**

**Me: Jordan is still gay.**

**Marielle: Aikka is more gay.**

**Me: JORDAN IS THE GAYEST OF ALL!**

**Marielle: Let put it this way. Jordan is a god on Earth, or Oban, (wha-evaah), and Aikka is a god on Nourasia!**

**Me: I LOVE YOU MARIELLE! GOOD IDEA**

**Marielle: I know**

**Me: If they are together on one planet.. well.. boy, how I wanna be on that planet then!**

**Marielle: Can I join you then?**

**Me: Sure, do you fit in my suitcase?**

**Marielle: After some work yeah!**

**Chapter 11: Memories**

Lara quickly came into Molly's room, but immediately flew backwards. Wow, she didn't expected that. While she stood up she rubbed her head, and widened her eyes when she saw what attacked her.

Molly herself, but.. different. Silver eyes, the star was now a lightning and she only had black hairs.

She stared at it, as it stared back.

Lara looked at the bed. There was the normal Molly. Lara wanted to go to the normal Molly, but the woman before her wouldn't let her to. They both looked up when there were voices from behind the door. The woman grinned, turned into a flash, and disappeared. Before Lara could even see anything yet, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lara, are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

Lara quickly opened her eyes better. There was Molly. "Eva?" She accidentally said her real name. Molly blinked her eyes. "Molly." She corrected Lara.

Lara nodded. "Yeah."

Molly smiled. "Let's go downstairs." She helped Lara on her feet, and walked downstairs, where Koji and Stan looked at her. Molly didn't responded the silent question, but Lara shrugged, as the boys continued their job.

* * *

Molly sighed. She had absolutely nothing to do. The next race for them was tomorrow, she didn't had fantasy for drawing, and there was nothing to do to the Starlight.

How boring! Molly looked at the grass fields. She remembers how she played and ran their with Senay when she was 6 or 7. She blinked her eyes and stood up, and started to walk in direction to the city.

Molly looked at the people in the city. There was allot of ballyhoo in here! She noticed that everyone was also to busy to answer her question, so she just walked over to the weapon store.

Molly really needed to grin, everyone was so busy that she had to watch her footsteps. When she avoided some children who were screaming for their mother, she bumped into someone, and fell on the ground.

She rubbed her head and made a disapproving sound.

"Watch where you walk, would ya?" She said angry. Though she avoided almost everyone, people could also look where they walk.

"And I suppose you did the same?" A voice said. Molly took a quick look on him. He was a Nourasion! His skin was a bit lighter then Aikka's, he had dark brown eyes, and his hairs were darker then Aikka's, and on a of styling Molly couldn't even think of without headache. The boy held his hand towards her.

"Sorry that I bumped into you, though everyone here is.. hysterical." He said amused. Molly grinned to and grabbed the hand so she could get on her feet.

"By the way, I'm Searlas. **(SHAR las)**" He said gently as he bowed for her. Molly blinked her eyes. She knew what the name meant.

Then she noticed that she was staring again.

"Oh! I'm Molly." She quickly responded. Searlas smiled. "Nice to meet you Lady Molly." He knew that name. He had heard his friend saying it allot. "Where were you going?" He continued softly. This time Molly replied quickly. "To the weapon store, a friend of mine works there. I wanted to ask him what was going on here."

"Orus is a little bit busy right now. Let me have the honour to explain you."

Molly again blinked her eyes. "Okay.. I guess.."

Without any warning Searlas started to walk, so Molly quickly followed him . "What's going on here then?" She asked again. Searlas smiled at her impatient behaviour.

"Are you familiar with the Adriena?" He asked her while avoiding some people. Molly caught up with him again and nodded. "Of course."

"Well, it seemed that the Adriena had come into the city and kidnapped 5 children. All girls. People don't really understand it."

Molly nodded. "I thought that the Adriena was friendly?"

"So did we all thought, lady Molly. But thoughts don't have to be correct." Molly sighed. "And what are the people going to do on it?"

Searlas looked at her quickly and turned his eyes to the road again. "Nothing. Nobody dares to chase the Adriena because he ran into the forest."

"So now we are going to give 5 children up because everyone's a chicken?" She said a little bit to rude. Searlas didn't mind and laughed. "We can go into there, but I am afraid that it would kill us before we even saw the children."

There he got a point.

Molly didn't had to know anything more, but kept on walking, like Searlas did. He looked at her again, only quickly so she wont notice it. "You happen to know Prince Aikka?" He softly asked. Molly looked up. "Huh?" She looked down again. "Yeah, I know him."

Searlas grinned. Then this was the famous Molly, no, Eva, where he couldn't stop talking of. Even in his engagement with Sabiana he heard stories of her.

"What are you from him?" He asked playfully. Molly got the message and blushed. "Just a friend." She quickly said. Searlas grinned. _Yeah right._ "If you are, why did you blushed then?"

This caused a deeper shade of red on Molly's face. "I-I.. I didn't blushed!" She recovered herself quickly. Searlas didn't continued the subject after that. "Here we must separate, lady Eva of Earth." Molly froze when she heard that he said her real name. She turned around, only to be greeted with a kiss on her hand. "We'll meet again soon." Searlas said smiling, as he walked away.

Molly just stood there, confused over what she had saw and heard. Did he really called her Eva? Holy potatoes! She couldn't stop grinning though.

Aikka smiled as he saw the girl standing there, looking at nothing. Though he didn't liked the fact that Searlas just was actually nice to someone except him or his family. He sighed and walked over to her. "Hey." Molly said smiling as she saw him coming. Aikka grinned to. "How was your race today?" Molly asked happily. Aikka first thought but then answered. "Good, I guess. I did won, but G'dar seems a little bit.. frustrated."

Molly laughed. Boy, how Aikka loved to hear her laugh. "Carry to join me for a walk?" He asked gently. Molly nodded. She had nothing to do anyway.

* * *

Molly looked at the lake where they were standing in front of. They had talked about allot, but they stopped when they reached the final point, where they couldn't walk any further. Molly sat down with her legs crossed, and her elbows on her knees.

Aikka sat down next to her. "What is bothering you Eva?" Molly shivered. Aikka knew something was bothering her, otherwise he wont call her Eva. But she didn't fell anything for explaining. Aikka looked at her. Again her eyes were lighter. How did that came?

"Why do your eyes become lighter every day?" He suddenly asked. Molly froze and touched the skin right next to her eyes. "They do?" She asked softly. Aikka nodded.

"I don't know." She lied softly. Wow, it came out easier then she thought. Aikka looked to the lake again. She did know. She didn't wanted to tell him. He understood.

Minutes passed by, as they both watched at the lake. The sun was about to change in the moon, and the sunset came clear.

Molly looked at her feet. She wanted to tell something. Break the silence. She stood up slowly. Aikka watched at her confused, and stood up to. Molly did one step backwards, so she could face him normally.

"I love you Aikka. I just don't know on which way." With those words she left. Aikka could swear he felt his heart stop beating. But before he could even run after her or yell that he loves her, she was out of sight. Aikka growled. He hated himself right now. Why couldn't he just say it?

* * *

The next night Molly got her swords. She had to go to the forest. Few minutes later she stood before it.

With no doubt she walked in it, towards the dark part.

She would never come if she knew what the Adriena was.

She felt some boughs trying to hold her away of the danger, but she ignored them. She didn't dared to cut, though.

Sound behind her. The boughs released her. Molly grinned and turned around. Then she felt something jumping on her back.

_Wow.. that, I didn't expected. _She thought while getting to her feet quickly.

She looked at the Adriena, who was growling furious. Molly smiled, and the Adriena seemed to smile back. Though Molly didn't made any move of attacking, he still stood as frozen. Then he jumped, but not far. Still far enough to give Molly a little unexpected push against the tree. She didn't attacked it yet. She wanted to know what his plan was.

The Adriena walked towards her, and looked at her eyes, as Molly did the same.

She dropped her only sword she hold, and blinked her eyes, as the Adriena walked away.

Molly sat down against the tree.

"Those eyes.." She kept repeating that as tears dropped of her face.

* * *

Lara looked at Molly. "Are you okay?" Molly looked at her. She nodded slowly. "I'm fine." She responded a few seconds later. Molly realized how white she must looks. "Where's dad?" Lara returned to her guns again. "In the palace I think. I actually have no idea. He was just gone." She said while walking to her guns. Molly thought. Then an idea came in her head. She grinned. There she would find her answers.

"I'm out.. back in the night I think.." she said quickly to the remain people in the hangar as she took off.

* * *

Molly placed her feet on the stone before her. She had to get into that window.. why was it so high? She fell of again and looked up at the only open window of the palace. She needed to get to her room, and for that she had to go into the palace. But if she would go through the doors, the guards would notice her.

Again she tried to climb in. "What are you doing?" She suddenly heard from behind, as she fell down again of the sudden sound.

"Ouch.." She looked up at her visitor. "Prince Aikka!" she said happily as she saw who it was.

Aikka watched at her with one eyebrow raised. Molly grinned. "I was trying to get to that window." She said while nodding with her head to the window. Aikka now looked at the window. "And you tried that through climbing?" he asked, now more amused.

Molly nodded. "It's not like that I can fly.." she said softly while taking the hand Aikka offered to get up. Aikka smiled.

"I could help you." He offered again. Molly now looked him in the eyes. "How? Gonna fly?"

Aikka chuckled. "No, however I would love to fly. But I could give you a hand." Molly looked confused, and Aikka grinned again.

Molly looked surprised when she saw Aikka climbing up with such a high speed and easiness. Again he offered his hand and Molly gladly took it, which cased that she was in the halls now. Molly grinned. "Wow, you can climb!" Aikka grinned to. "Something I loved on my training. Now, what is your point of being here?"

Molly quickly told him where she wants to go. Aikka nodded. "Let me walk with you, so I can protect you against the danger you might face." Molly smiled. "Thanks."

She sighed. She was so happy that Aikka didn't continued the 'love' subject she started the night before.

Molly just had to grin when the guard didn't saw them. She took Aikka's hand and dragged him into one of the halls, she was sure it led to her room.

She was right, not very much later they stood before a door. Molly smiled as she pressed herself to it and whispered some words, till the door finally clicked. Though she needed to get here for just a few seconds, she did stopped breathing for a while when she saw the room. Everything was just the same as she left it.

Aikka decided to sit down somewhere, to let Molly get a grip.

Molly sighed when she saw her bed, still messed up like always, and the book 'Fables of Gazalië' next to it. She never got further then 96 pages of the 437. Molly sat down on the bed and grabbed her book slowly, as she wiped the dust of it. How could she walk in this room?

It's one painful memory. Her eyes got warm when she saw the picture, also next to her bed.

Aikka noticed she was crying, and got on his feet, while making his way towards her. He sat down next to her, and hugged her. Molly couldn't stop the tears. It had to go out! All of it! The way he hold her..

Aikka whispered gentle things to silence her tears, as he stroke his hand through her hand slowly. He didn't liked seeing her this way. But it had to go sometime…

* * *

**Lalala!! Done! Next chapter will be or today, or after 15 days.. R&R!**


	12. Finally

**Hi! I'm back! Lol!**

**Chapter 12: Finally**

Joseph sighed. "She is in the palace? How could she get in then?" He asked a little angry to one of the guards. "We don't know, but the rumour goes that she was helped by a Nourasion."

Joseph now looked up a bit. That Nourasion Prince. God, he always had opposed his evil plans. But this time it wont work. Cause this time he knew the Prince's weak place. Joseph grinned. How he will enjoy his suffer..

* * *

Eva's tears were stopped by now, but her eyes were still dull, as she was still quiet. Aikka didn't felt comfortable, but he followed her example. Finally he opened his mouth, but closed it again when he saw her, looking at him sadly. Her lips where formed like she could cry again, and her eyes were watery. He wished he could stop them. He knew he could, he didn't knew how. Eva turned her head to nothing again. God, he did knew what to do. But he was afraid. 

Let's just take the risk? He's a prince for god sake! He shouldn't be afraid of this things.. he should show no fear! Why is it different this time?

Aikka softly sighed, but before he could try anything that he was afraid of, he felt soft lips pressed on his own. Eva had turned to him again, and kissed him. Aikka always understood things quickly, so it took him no longer then a second before returning the kiss.

Maybe he went a bit to fast, when he pushed her back to the pillows, and started to kiss her neck. Eva didn't mattered though, but she did pulled his lips into another kiss. Aikka stopped as his forehead was leaning on hers, and he grinned, with no idea why. Luckily enough, Eva did the same, as the sadness of her eyes disappeared. Another passionate kiss.

**(MUST DO THIS RIGHT! HELP MEE!)**Before Aikka even realized it, he started to fumble with her pants, which came off easily, soon followed her shirt, as Eva herself was busy with his own clothes. Soon they both were.. undressed.. **(WHAAXD) **Aikka didn't even bothered to look at her body, neither did Eva. He loved her anyway, no matter how she would look like. Eva thought the same. However both knew that they fall for each other cause of the looks.

Eva shivered again, however she knew that the second time wouldn't hurt so badly as the first. Maybe it wont hurt at all. Let's not think of pain. Though Aikka knew the same, he was not dumb and had lessons for security, he did whispered gentle things while kissing her on places she would enjoy. **(EW. loall! I'm not good at that stuff!!!!) **

Aikka did looked up with a silent question, but Eva only kissed him. Well, that was a yes, wasn't it? By entering her, he kept kissing her.

**(AND STOP THERE! GHE! I attempt to make a complete lemon scene in a story once, but not in this one! DEAL WITH IT! You all knew what they continued to do. So picture it, I don't got a problem with it. But you cant read further. MUWHAHA!)**

When he finally opened his mouth to talk, Eva stood up. "I guess we must go now, I am sure that one of the guards spotted us. We have to move on." She decided softly. Aikka stood up too, as Eva gathered her own clothes again, dressed, and walked to the door.

Aikka stood next to her after a minute of 2. He didn't knew what expression Eva had in her eyes. But they both knew that what just happened wasn't good, and they realized it a bit to late. Maybe it wasn't bad for Eva.. But if his parents found out he.. made love.. twice before wedding, let's just say he would be in hell then.

Eva felt sorry. She knew she could, but he couldn't. And yet they did it. Aagh, how she hated hormones.

* * *

Eva giggled when Aikka pulled her back into a dark corner cause a guard passed by. "If you continue this way, then I am sure we will go to Joseph immediately!" Aikka said rather stressed. Eva grinned to him. "And you don't want it to be an adventure? I thought you liked them.." She said playfully. 

Aikka smiled back. Yes, he liked them. But not if Eva was in danger then.

Eva sneaked out again. This time there was no guard, so Aikka followed her. Unfortunately, he tripped, and lost Eva out of his sight. Cause she was far away, he couldn't hear anything.

Meanwhile, Eva walked slowly, as she noticed Aikka lost her. "Aikka?" She softly said while turning around. "This is not funny.. come out.. Aikka.." She said. She was so busy with concentrating on what could be heard of Aikka, that she didn't heard the footsteps behind her.

Suddenly someone clasped a hand before her mouth, as the other hand grabbed her arms together. It was not one person, Eva could swear when she heard another voice. "Look who's here.." The man said who was the closest near her.

She couldn't hear much more. The hand before her mouth had a piece of cloth with some stuff on it.. probably a drug to make her sleep..

"He would be ha-.." Blackness.

* * *

Aikka almost freaked out when he still didn't find her. Where the hell could she be? He has been looking for.. hours? He didn't knew. He didn't had a clock or something. 

It felt like hours. Also could be off the stress. He checked the doors off any sound, even walked in softly sometimes, but there was absolutely nothing here! Like the palace was totally empty! It was just scary.

With no hope Aikka opened the other, and walked in. Still total darkness.

* * *

Eva slowly opened her eyes. Gosh, her head hurts again. Before her there where some people, though she couldn't recognized them immediately. She did knew that they where chained. After some looking she noticed she was chained to. "Which one did he requested?" A guard who was standing at the door talking with another one. "That girl we just brought in.." 

Eva felt some strong arms grabbing hers, but she didn't mind to defend herself. She was way to tired. Well, that was what the guards thought. Eva now could perfectly see everything clear again, even noticed the fact that the people before her were Lara, Stan, Koji and her dad. But they were all sleeping. Probably they dozed them out to.

* * *

Eva couldn't help but smile a little. They actually thought that she couldn't use any magic right now. But she didn't tried. First she wanted to know what was going on. When they entered another room, Eva was thrown on the floor. "Careful I say. We cant risk her wounded, do we?" A voice said. Eva looked up a bit, still sitting on her knees, still chained. 

"What do you want?" She asked softly when she saw the man who said the last sentences. Joseph looked surprised at her.

" Good for you to woke up! That means you're more useful." He said grinning. Eva quickly inspected the area of her eye-corners. Surely 15 guards, Joseph, and.. Uhl.. ugh, again he did nothing.

"You didn't answered my question." Eva sound so very polite as she stood up with effort. Joseph waved to one of the guards. "Get lost of the chains." So they did.

"You have all ideas of what I want from you.." He waved to the guards to leave, and Uhl watched at her while he also leaved. His eyes where full of disgust of not listening, and they were worried of her fate.

* * *

Aikka sat down against a wall. Wow, he was tired. He didn't even mind the footsteps coming. "Prince?" Someone said. Aikka looked up slowly. "Hmm?" He answered. Aikka looked at the person, now in front of him, and he carefully recognized it as the helper of Joseph, Uhl. Uhl seemed to smile, as he grabbed Aikka's arm and raised him up. "I need to talk with you, follow me." He said while walking away. Aikka followed him slowly. 

After some walking through some halls, Uhl closed the door of what seemed to be an office. He sat down, but Aikka didn't even think of it to sit down to. Stubbornly he stood still with the wall.

"You probably noticed that Eva is lost?" Uhl asked. Aikka nodded, his eyes moved to Uhl's. "Well, then you would also know that Joseph got her." Aikka was shocked, though he knew that that was the only way possible.

"Where is she now?" He asked softly. "With Joseph, in the main room. But the guards are standing outside, so don't even bothered to go there." He said the last sentence when he saw Aikka making moves to leave. Aikka sighed as he stood still again.

"You also heard of the plans of Joseph?" Uhl continued. Aikka could almost be mad at him. He didn't even had a little bit of worried tone in his voice. "Vaguely."

"Like what?" Uhl questioned further.

"Like that he needs her for immorality, uhm, to stay king, get more power.." Aikka guessed.

Uhl nodded. "Yes indeed, but also more. He also wants her for his own lust. I do understand him with his fantasy, but I am her 'uncle', and I wouldn't fall for her."

Aikka nodded. So that was the explanation of Joseph watching like that to Eva.

"And what are you supposed to do about it?" Uhl asked to Aikka. Aikka looked up surprised. He hadn't think of it. "Well.. I don't know actually. I do know that if he touches her with one finger, that I will kill him instant."

Uhl grinned with his aggressiveness. "Good to hear that. But that is not smart. Well, it is if you do it before he has her. But that is to late, isn't it? Cause Joseph trusts me, I got his plans. And you have to listen good to this.." He stopped for a while. "Cause Joseph put the spell on me that if I told everything, I would be dead in the same second. So I cant help you with the plan, but I do can give you information." He stopped again. "If Joseph succeeds to make a marriage complete with Eva, he will have all her power, power over 9 planets, and become as strong as the Avatar twice. Let's just say that we are all doomed then. If you make it in time before Eva lays her hand on the stone of power, and you can bring her out of his spells, then he cant do anything more. Well, I hope. You do love her truly, do you?"

Okay, now Aikka felt himself rather uncomfortable. "Uh.. Yes, of course." He stammered softly. Uhl now looked at him serious. "Case you both survive, you do know that you cant have her, do you?"

Aikka didn't said anything. He knew damn well that he would live 100 years more then a human. He didn't was quit honest to her to. Though his age and heir was all truth, he didn't told her about his fate, who was spoken when he almost died at 2 year old age. He knew how to break it. But he couldn't do.

Uhl continued.

"Don't go now. Go when the wedding of power finds place." Uhl grinned at the words wedding of power. It was not a wedding everyone knew, no, totally not. They had to be alone, with the stone of power (wow, much powers.), and if one of them will be disturbed of true love, everything will be lost, as soon as the one of the true love looks in the bride's eyes. Also, I could go to a complete failure. If her hand is on the stone already, then it is to late. He cant get it off, and even if the spell breaks then, she had give her power already.

Not much of a choice so.

Aikka looked up again. "Why do you even help me?"

Uhl sighed. "It was your fate since you were 2 to help innocent people of the dangers of the universe. You can make yourself clean with 10 tasks, as you know this is the 10th. I don't want you to fail. I know your pain. And I love Eva as my own niece. I don't want her to suffer."

Aikka looked at his feet. "Go now." Uhl continued. "And close the door when you left this room." He ordered the Prince. Aikka did what he said, knowing that Uhl now breathed his last one.

**-1 day later-**

The others of the Earth-Team, who had woken up right now, were busy with talking. Lara shocked, but looked confused when she saw someone in the door-opening. He was wearing a.. sort of cape.. (Like episode 19 XD), and he came closer. Soon his head was visible. "AIKKA!" Lara said happily. Aikka grinned. "You really like to get in trouble don't you? This is the second time I save you!" Lara grinned back. Though the others didn't understood, they kept quiet as Aikka quickly unleash them. "You all go outside, immediately." Aikka ordered them. Don Wei now looked a bit angry at him. "And what about my dau-.."

"I SAID IMMEDIATELY!" Aikka quickly smacked his hand before his mouth. That sounded a bit to rude, but the others seemed impressed, and walked out of the door, out of the palace, who's exit door was close. He got out quickly, surely aware of any guard in the neighbour hood. Where did Uhl said they would be? Maybe the main room? Let's just guess..

* * *

Joseph grinned. Though Eva didn't smiled, he knew that the spell on her would make her do anything for him. And that Aikka was taken out by Uhl. Nothing could stop him. Poor Princey. Thought that he killed him 4 years ago, but didn't succeeded. And now it must be a shock for him to steal the only thing that could make him suffer deeply. To bad he wasn't here to see it. 

Slowly he took Eva's hand. One touch on the stone and one kiss, and he had all power. He grinned wider at the thought. Eva opened her silver eyes to watch at him. First the kiss.

He closed in to Eva's lips.

Aikka gasped when he saw the scene. That was just.. GROSS! He didn't even noticed that the door shut with a loud bang. He tried to come in without being noticed. That failed. Both of the people before him shocked and looked at him.

Eva widened her eyes a bit, as her eyes switched from silver to crimson. Her eyes now stood and moved like she couldn't believe what she saw, as her mouth opened and closed. But Aikka couldn't even try a thing, cause the next thing he knew, was that he stood in the garden, which was surrounded by the palace. (The place of the party). Eva was no where to be seen. "Uhl obviously couldn't resist his family love, couldn't he?" A voice from behind said as Aikka was swung to a wall. Quickly he got up and rubbed his head.

"You failed killing me 4 years ago, you have no purpose to try it again. You know which fate will waits you if you do it now? You could die again! Feel pain! But we all know why you want to be normal again, don't you? So you can feel real love again? You have nothing to offer her, you hear me! You didn't felt any love! You just knew that you would feel it if you where normal!"

Aikka shivered as his hand raised up, a blue ball came out. "SHUT IT!"

Joseph dodged it with ease. "Let me help you to stay this way. Sure, the bad thing of no emotion is no love, but you don't feel pain! No suffer!"

"STOP LYING!" Aikka yelled out. That was not true!

"You do feel it? Face it Prince, you don't feel it. You are scared of her fate, but don't feel suffer or pain! You just think you feel it! Your mind took over you. But honestly, would you like to feel it? Cause I can help you with it."

Aikka didn't wanted to listen. It was all a big lie.

"You really think Eva wants to have a man who cant feel? Who is practically dead for all these years?" He wasn't dead, but without feeling, people claim you dead. Aikka felt tears coming up. "I didn't choose for it.." He stammered softly.

"So actually you wanted to die so you would never met Eva? Talking about 'true love'". Joseph keep on offending him. Aikka now felt warm tears dropping of his cheeks. He did felt true love with her. He did suffered. He did had pain.

Joseph saw the tears, and shocked, but soon grinned again. "You made love with her, didn't you?"

Aikka continued with his tears, but looked up angry. "So that is why you do suffer! Aha! She has gave a piece of her power! So actually.. if I kill you, I can have hers anyway!" He kept on grinning to Aikka.

Aikka stood up straight, and forced the tears to stop, what worked. "My job is to kill you Joseph. I wont mind to be dead after it to, cause she will understand that I did what I could. If I don't die, I will tell it her immediately, plus the fact that I am normal again. She can leave to Earth again, to never see me, but she has a choice, and I wont force her." He said cold and soft.

Joseph's grin vanished.

Aikka's turn to grin. "So, do you want to fight, or you want to stand there watching me?"

* * *

Eva's tears dropped on the floor, with little plops. She found herself sitting on her knees on the same floor, while her dress changed into her normal outfit again. Her eyes were its normal dark crimson colour, to never be lighter again. A burning pain in her heart, as she knew Aikka was suffering. She stood up slowly, as Eva run out of the room, tears floating in the air of her crying. She didn't ran towards the place where she knew they were fighting. She ran straight out of the palace, and sat against the wall, waiting. But she knew that the waiting was useless. Both were dead. Else she wouldn't felt the pain. 

Eva stood up slowly, making her way to the hangar, where she knew that they would leave the same day back to Earth. This planet can no longer exist. It will die, just like its king. And she decided to never come back, to become queen.

* * *

"And that's how it went." Eva said while smiling at her little daughter Mavelle, who was grinning big, but with sadness in her eyes. "So daddy died protecting you?" 

Eva nodded. "Not for me alone, honey. For the whole universe."

Eva smiled when she thought that she didn't told the whole story about 5 years ago. Mavelle didn't need to know the.. juicy details like people call it.

"But now it is sleep time." Eva said playfully as she picked the half-nourasion/half-human kiddo up and put it into her bed. "I don't want to. I want to hear another story! Please?"

Eva laughed softly. "Which one then? I told everything about my boarding-school, Oban and Gazalië.."

"Then tell me again!"

Eva touched her daughter's nose. "No way. Maybe another time. But it is late, and you got school tomorrow. After that we will go to grandpa."

Mavelle smiled. "Grandpaaa!!" she yelled happily. She liked him very much, cause she was being spoiled there. Eva put out the light. "Good night sweetie.." she slowly closed the door. "Nighty mommy.."

* * *

**STORY IS DONE! I just don't know to make a sequel or not..**

**I didn't caught the 15 chapters, but my inspiration was done. Review for a sequel, or if you like it. Ghehe..**

**R&R!**


End file.
